Despiertame cuando termine Septiembre
by Midori Higurashi
Summary: Lo que hasta ahora parecía ser una fantasía, Kagome sabía que pronto iba a terminar. Aún cuando se amaran tanto, después de todo... nunca dejarían de ser InuYasha y Kagome. CAPÍTULO CATORCE!
1. InuYasha

__

"Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, que InuYasha me abrace para siempre o, por lo menos, hasta que termine septiembre" ¿Podría InuYasha volver a tener a su "gatita" entre sus brazos¿En dos años puede cambiar un corazón… o el amor de Kagome?

****

Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.

Capítulo uno:

__

InuYasha.

Kagome era todo en sí, una chica común y corriente. Vivía en los alejados y rurales lugares de Tokio, donde era paz y tranquilidad. Donde las noches eran hermosas y había poca electricidad. Se crió rodeada de leyendas, animales y muy pocos niños. Era feliz al lado de su hermano Sota.

Una vez se fue a la ciudad con su única mejor amiga, Sango, para conocerla y además así comprarse un poco de ropa. Ese día era unos de los cuales jamás se olvidan y no era por los recuerdos felices y emocionantes de ver la ciudad tan llena y extraña, dónde nadie conocía las leyendas y los fantasmas de los campos, o quienes tenían las luces para comunicar a los familiares perdidos.

Fue todo una aventura, pero también una tragedia. Ella estaba feliz, durmiendo en un hotel a causa de una terrible tormenta. Cuando volvió a su casa, corriendo con la carita reluciente y el sol en todo su esplendor, la encontró hecha en ruinas. Cenizas quedaban, todo lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña cabaña de cuatro habitaciones, estaba hecha cenizas y aún podía oler a madera quemada.

El abuelo, su madre, Sota… todos terminaron muertos en el incendio. Cuando los vecinos se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Los había perdido a todos y ahora estaba sola. Sango y su padre la recogieron entre su dolor y llanto, hicieron una tumba para sus familiares y la llevaron a su espaciosa cabaña, ya que ellos eran de los más adinerados de allí.

Sin embargo, Kagome no volvió a ser esa niña alegre y feliz. Ya no era la chiquilla que iba corriendo con los perros en lo alto de la colinas. La niña de siete años había cambiado y madurado antes de edad. Sus ojos azules, lentamente perdieron ese brillo y su sonrisa lentamente se apagó. Creció tanto que, cuando cumplió los dieciséis, con sus propias manos (y alguna ayuda de su amiga) volvió a construir su casa. Actualmente vivía en ella, la verdad no lo sé.

Cuando conoció a ese Igarashi, forastero y venido de ninguna parte, todo cambió. Le había dejado una noche en su casa, ya que cuando apenas abrió su puerta él había caído, desmayado, a sus pies. Luego de eso vinieron muchas y muchas más, hasta hacerse meses y luego de esos meses, en años. Estuvo dos años en el rancho, como cariñosamente los llamamos, hasta que en una tormenta desapareció.

Todos pensamos lo mismo: que Kagome había quedado embarazada y por aquél motivo, ese joven se había ido. Pasaron nueve meses, y la Kagome de siempre, con su sonrisa alegre y ojos brillantes, seguía estando aquí. Por supuesto, no hubo ningún niño y nadie supo si pasó algo entre ellos. Solo yo sé la verdad.

Ahora ése Igarashi había vuelto, luego de dos años desaparecido y dado por muerto. Estaba parado frente a la pequeña casita de dos cuartos, en donde estaba durmiendo tranquilamente Kagome, su mujer… _mi mujer_, por derecho. La vine a reclamar, y esta vez…

Volví, y esta vez era para quedarme.

–.–

Los ojos de Kagome soltaban chispas hacia Igarashi, quien tranquilamente estaba tomando su tasa de té. La joven de ahora diecinueve años estaba hecha toda una mujer, y eso no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos, puesto que veía con claridad las curvas bien proporcionadas del suelto camisón.

–¿Se puede saber a qué has venido! –rugió Kagome, exasperada, por no decir _furiosa_, golpeando con sus manos la mesa -. ¡No eres bienvenido aquí, ni en el rancho y menos en un lugar dónde esté yo!

Luego de haber terminado su té, Igarashi se levantó y se acercó con calma hacia Kagome. La chica retrocedió unos pasos, hasta quedarse sin salida por culpa de la pared de la cocina. Estaba tan cerca, que hasta pudo escuchar como tragaba saliva.

–Hace dos años no decías lo mismo, _gatita_ –susurró el muchacho, sonriendo arrogantemente, sabiendo que tocó algo en la sensibilidad de Kagome, al ver como ella ponía las manos en su pecho -. Miles de veces te dije que no podía quedarme, pero lo hacía porque _tú_ me lo _pedías_.

–¿Eso significa que si _no_ te hubiera _hablado_ nunca, igual te _irías_? –dijo Kagome con apenas voz, bajando la cabeza, sacudiéndola y tratando de no llenar los ojos de lágrimas -. Te lo repito¡¿Se puede saber a que has venido!

Tuvo ganas de agarrar su rostro y besarla, de regalarle uno de esos besos que se dieron y que se quitaban el aliento; pero primero, tenían que hablar y muchas cosas que arreglar. Kagome no tuvo una infancia fácil, y primero debía hablar con esa Kagome, para así luego poder estar frente a frente con la Kagome de enserio, _su mujer_.

–Ya te dije, me quedaba porque quería estar contigo. Pero luego tuve que irme, ya no podía quedarme por mucho que quisiera y debía arreglar ese problema del que te hablé.

La chica infló sus mejillas, lo cuál casi le sacó una carcajada. ¡Parecía una niña caprichosa e insolente! Al verla cursarse de brazos, sin querer aumentó más su busto, por lo cual sintió esa oleada de deseo. Esa misma sensación la tuvo la primera vez que la vio, sin querer, estando en paños menores. Rayos, aún recordaba el golpe que le dio, eso si que dolió. Al menos estaba de acuerdo en que todavía la deseaba, punto a favor.

–¿Y, ahora, se puede saber cuál era ese _problema_ tuyo, que no me querías _contar_? –preguntó Kagome irónicamente, sabiendo perfectamente que él saldría con otro tema.

–¡Keh! No era nada, simplemente estaba tratando de arreglar mis problemas con ese estúpido matrimonio arreglado que me propusieron mis padres –al ver como las cejas de Kagome se movieron levemente, y que su ceño se marcaba, se sintió aliviado -. Primero huí, algo bueno resultó; porque te conocí a ti, _gatita _–le guiñó un ojo sensualmente, Kagome desvió la vista, sonrojada -. Me encontraron y sin más remedio, tuve que volver.

Kagome no estaba convencida, y temía que hubiera otro detalle _'escurridizo_', que no le haya contado. La chica esa, por ejemplo. ¿Se habrán casado¿Estará embarazada y por eso estaba aquí¿Había vuelto a huir? Todas esas preguntas parecían que jamás se irían, ahora tenía la oportunidad de aclararlas.

Tantos meses perdidos, llorando por la ausencia de quién fue su primer amor ahora volvía y, siendo una chica madura, le preguntaría todas sus dudas y finalmente lo sacaría a patadas de su propiedad. Todavía estaba enojada por no haberle contado sobre el matrimonio arreglado.

–¿Y qué hiciste¿Te casaste?

–No.

La chica alzó la mirada, tratando de no parecer feliz. Hoy había sido un día funesto, el cielo estaba nublado y lentamente empezaron a caer las gotas de lluvia, hasta formarse una leve llovizna. La neblina lentamente se levantó y ahora tenía todos los vidrios empañados. Más con la visita inesperada del joven Igarashi, y ahora con la noticia que él se fue por un matrimonio arreglado, y que luego no se casó, eso ayudó un poco… 'a mejorar' su animo.

¡Sólo un poco!

–¿Y entonces?

Igarashi se encogió de hombros.

–Tsk, entonces nada… Les dije que no, ya estaba bastante grandecito para esos juegos. Entonces, como era de esperarse, mi padre me sacó a patadas de su casa y me dijo que, hasta que no viniera casado y con sus nietos, no volvería a pisar su casa.

Eso molesto mucho a Kagome.

–¿Quieres decir que viniste a buscarme, simplemente para que me casara _contigo_, tuviera a tus _hijos_ y así poder entrar en la casa de tu _familia_¡Viniste para utilizarme!

Igarashi negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

–No, no, _gatita_, vine aquí porque debía volver. Ya me libré de mi padre, nadie me espera allá y tengo los problemas solucionados –volvió a sonreírle -. ¿Piensas que vine a utilizarte?

–¡Claro que sí! Como no tienes techo allá, pensaste que yo te recibiría con los brazos abiertos¿no es verdad¡Qué aún seguiría estando enamorada de ti! Te equivocas, Igarashi, desde que te fuiste para mí estás muerto –entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente -. ¡Aléjate de mí, de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca más!

El muchacho, en lo que va del día, por primera vez la estampó por la pared. Agarró su cintura con sus manos fuertes y grandes, cortando completamente la respiración de Kagome. Podría decir todo lo que quisiera, pero sus acciones (y reacciones) la contradecían completamente. Sin una pizca de vergüenza, o de la misma timidez que hace dos años, acercó su rostro lo suficiente para rozar los labios de Kagome.

La chica experimentó una fuerte oleada de calor, desde la punta de la raíz hasta sus mejillas. El corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte el pecho que le hacia falta aire. El agarre de él le quemaba las muñecas y sabía que no tenía escapatoria en el momento en que Igarashi acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó con sutileza sus labios. Tembló desde la punta a los pies, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tuvo ganas de llorar. Otra vez le estaba pasando, ahora sabía lo que le venía.

Sin detenerse ni un segundo más, Igarashi presionó sus labios contra los de Kagome, profundizando el beso rápidamente. Todo fue tan rápido y sorpresivo… tan extraño, pero nostálgico y maravilloso a la vez. Rindiéndose ante sus sentimientos que en este momento dominaban su corazón, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso que él había empezado.

Él mordió su labio inferior, como pidiéndole entrar. Mansamente, ella entreabrió sus labios y recibió la calidez de su lengua. Sintió como exploraba su boca, como lentamente la llenaba del sabor más dulce del mundo, llenándola de recuerdos. Cuando sintió sus manos libres, se aferró a su cuello ferozmente, como si eso dependiera su vida.

Igarashi la abrazó por la cintura, y la golpeó contra la pared. Todo su cuerpo tembló levemente al sentir como ella le respondía con la misma pasión ese beso, el mismo que había estado esperando por dos largos años.

Sin embargo, la puerta tocó, seguido de lo que pareció haber sido un trueno. Cuando sintió que Kagome se iba a alejar de él, la apresó por su nuca y la obligó, o más bien le _exigió_, a que siguiera estando así con él. Kagome no protestó mucho, ya que pronto se olvidó de la puerta y siguió besándolo.

Pero otra vez volvieron a tocar la puerta más fuerte. Bien, ahora si debía soltarla, pensó Igarashi, rompiendo sutilmente el beso. Sonrió levemente al descubrir que a Kagome le faltaba el aire y que se tocaba con sus dedos los labios rojos¿tal vez fue muy brutal y exigente¡Nah! No importaba.

Kagome carraspeó y volvió su mirada fría, fulminando los ojos de su compañero. Se arregló sus ropas, y volvió a tocarse sus labios con los dedos, notándolos levemente hinchados y eso la hizo enojar más aún. ¿Por qué rayos le tuvo que corresponder al beso¡Era una tonta!

El sonido de la puerta la hizo volver a la Tierra y fue rápidamente a abrirla. Ahí estaba nuevamente, el muchacho con la coleta pequeña y sonrisa alegre, despreocupada. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Le sonrió, contenta de que alguien por fin viniera a "rescatarla".

–Oh, sólo vine de paso, señorita Kagome –replicó amablemente Miroku, novio de su amiga Sango y vecino desde hace cinco años; bah, si a eso se le puede llamar vecino: vivía cinco kilómetros de su casa -. Le quería decir que viene una tormenta muy fea, además de poderosa, deberá tener cuidado porque los vientos serán muy fuertes.

Kagome hizo una reverencia, totalmente desilusionada. ¡Ahora tendría que aguantar a ése Igarashi toda la noche, pues sabía que no había hoteles cerca y que ninguno de los vecinos, además de vivir lejos, lo dejaría entrar por lo que le hizo a ella¡Estúpida suerte la suya! _'Mierda'._

A hacer una rápida registrada, Miroku lo encontró. Eran amigos desde hace dos años y aún seguían comunicándose, así que sabía le por qué se había marchado Igarashi. No estaba de acuerdo en que debió irse cuando Kagome estaba durmiendo, pero sabía que él era así y no había nada que hacerle. Ahora volvía a verlo, completamente enterado por su plan, pero no salía de su sorpresa.

Habían pasado dos años pero… Caray, si que había cambiado.

–Bueno, debo ir a avisarles a los demás y a Sango, señorita Kagome, nos veremos después –hizo una reverencia respetuosamente, luego le guiñó el ojo al muchacho que estaba detrás -.Buena suerte y es un gusto volver a verte, amigo.

–Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Miroku –regañó entredientes Igarashi, bromeando con lo que podría llamar su único "amigo".

Entonces, Miroku se fue. Kagome cerró ausente la puerta y suspiró. En su campo nadie tenía teléfono o algo parecido, a todos lo único que necesitaban era electricidad para su televisor, gas para el agua caliente y la cocina, y agua; con eso, ya estaban arreglados. Miroku era el único que tenía teléfono, puesto que su familia se encontraba en la ciudad y debían comunicarse.

–¿Qué harás¿Me dejarás que me muera en la tormenta, o me quedo aquí? –preguntó Igarashi tranquilamente, casi, casi, sonriendo triunfante.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada centelleante.

–Ganas no me faltarían de dejarte bajo la tormenta, Igarashi –escupió venenosamente, sin tomar en cuenta que hace unos minutos habían estado besándose apasionadamente -. Pero no quiero que la gente de aquí piense que soy rencorosa, así que… –tomó aire y suspiró -, puedes quedarte.

El muchacho sonrió de tal forma, que le asustó. _'Ya verás… no podrás librarte de mi tan fácilmente, gatita, no soy de esos tipos que renuncian a lo suyo por una estupidez'_, pensó Igarashi para sus adentros.

Kagome se frotó las sienes y fue directo hacia la cocina. Día difícil, día difícil.

–.–

__

Fue todo casi como un sueño, pero era real. InuYasha tomó mis manos y luego las besó con una dulzura que no conocía de él. Me miró con sus ojos violetas, más brillantes y especiales de lo que suelen ser. Se acercó a mí y me besó, abrazándome como sólo él puede hacerlo.

Me enamoré de ese forastero de cabello corto y negro, de ropas sucias y gastadas por tanto tiempo usarlas, de ojos violetas misteriosos y dulces. Me enamoré de su boca, hablándome y besándome, de sus brazos abrazándome. De su personalidad caprichosa e infantil, de esa mirada seria que algunas veces me regala, o de esas pequeñas sonrisas que jamás entendí el por qué me las regalaba.

En nuestro primer beso, que fue en la colina de los amantes (apodo que aún, pasara lo que pasara, jamás termino entendiéndolo), descubrí que lo amaba. Se lo dije, le dije así de impulsiva y asustada. El "te amo" me salió del alma. Él volvió a besar mis manos y me dijo lo mismo.

Ahora estamos juntos. Estoy escribiendo las hojas de este cuaderno, viendo a InuYasha dormir. Es tan dulce, parece un niño y eso me encanta. Bueno, creo que lo agrego a esa lista interminable del "me enamoré…". Si, estamos en mi cama y dormimos juntos, pero no hicimos nada más. Aún hay tiempo para eso, jamás pensé que él diría palabras tan sabias.

Espero que esto dure y que no se valla, como cada mañana viene diciéndome. Quiero estar a su lado el resto de mi vida, porque lo amo y me ayudó a salir de esta soledad mía. La casita no estuvo tan viva desde que Sota venía corriendo, mostrándome los renacuajos que había pescado, desde que mamá hacía su comida tan rica o, incluso, desde que el abuelo contaba sus leyendas antiguas.

Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, que InuYasha me abrace para siempre o, por lo menos, hasta que termine septiembre. Juro que odio ver como caen las hojas de los árboles, se le van toda la vida.

Bueno, no importa. Tengo mucho sueño y ya es hora de dormir. El gruñón se despertó y me está llamando para que valla con él. "¡Déjate de tonterías y ven acá, Kagome!" Si él lo supiera… je, je, je.

Después de ahí no hay nada más escrito. Kagome sonrió con nostalgia, pero a la vez con tristeza y bronca. La había hecho ilusionarse, imaginar una vida entera a su lado. Ahora que volvía, le causaba este dolor.

En las páginas que estaban en blanco, tomó su lapicera y comenzó a escribir:

**__**

En las hojas de este cuaderno, comenzaré a escribir mi infierno con el que vivo. Adiós al InuYasha que alguna vez amé, no importa cuantos besos no demos o cuantas disculpas me dé: jamás, pero JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES, volveré a amarlo. Lo juro, por como me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

Se sintió satisfecha consigo misma y cerró lo que, de alguna manera, había sido su diario. El mismo que había escrito esos días felices junto a InuYasha, o… Igarashi, como empezaría a llamarlo ahora. Nada de consentimientos y debilidades, sus sentimientos quedarían en el pasado.

Aun que…

–InuYasha…

–.–

El chico sonrió entre la oscuridad, apagando la lámpara de noche y acostándose en la cama. Los rayos empezaron a sonar, seguido de la estridente lluvia y los espantosos vientos. Ahora, simplemente, debería ganarse el corazón de la chica.

Por como se llamaba InuYasha Igarashi, que su Kagome volvería estar a sus pies… bueno, no a sus pies, pero sí a sus brazos.

**__**

Continuará…


	2. El peligro de vivir con InuYasha

Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.

Capítulo dos:

El peligro de vivir con InuYasha.

Como todas las mañanas lindas, Kagome se despertó temprano y se preparó para bañarse. Después de esa terrible tormenta, el sol había salido con todo su esplendor y, aún siendo de mañana, el calorcito ya empezaba a sentirse.

Tomó una toalla, ropa interior y un vestido fresco. Abrió la puerta de atrás, que justo conectaba con la cocina y vio lo que era su improvisada bañera. Estaba hecha de cemento, era rectangular y tenía una canilla. Como simplemente había fría, ese baño fresco le vendría bien para lo que tendría que soportar.

No tenía pudor, ya que, al encontrarse tan lejos, nadie podría verla e InuYasha, conociéndolo, seguiría durmiendo como un tronco. Agradeció infinitamente la vagancia del muchacho.

Y, una vez que estuvo llena la 'bañadera', Kagome se desvistió y sin dificultad se metió. Ah, que agradable. Dejó que su cabello se mojara y quedara liso en el agua, sus músculos tensos se relajaron a igual que su expresión. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos.

Que suerte era estar tan lejos de la ciudad. Tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad. Pero ella tenía que trabajar duro, ya que se encargaba de cuidar al ganado de ovejas de Sango y, ahora, estaba aprendido como encargarse de los caballos. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin su querida amiga Sango?

Pero inmediatamente su cerebro desechó la imagen de su buena amiga, para reemplazar con un muchacho de cabello corto hasta los hombros y mirada arrogante. ¿Qué hacia InuYasha en sus pensamientos? Habrá sido por la tormenta, o el calor que se sentía por la mañana… pero se entretuvo imaginándose en los brazos del muchacho.

Entonces, se imaginó que él empezaba a mordisquear su hombro y que sus manos hacían tentativas con sus curvas. Se movió algo incómoda, abrazándose e imaginando aquello. Luego, InuYasha la besaba brutalmente, pegándola contra una pared (¿dónde salió aquello?) y sus manos, expertas, acariciaban sin temor alguna sus curvas.

Despertó de su imaginación, cuando escuchó un silbido, seguido de un descarado:

–¡Vaya, vaya¡Qué espectáculo¡Definitivamente me quedaré más seguido, gatita¡Alégrate!

El terror, seguido de la vergüenza invadió las mejillas de Kagome. Primero se puso blanca como un papel, luego tan morada como unas uvas bien cultivadas. Se hundió en la bañera, tratando de tapar su desnudez con sus manos y piernas. ¡Qué vergüenza¡Se sentía tan humillada!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró una de sus pantuflas y se la lanzó al mirón de InuYasha, pero desafortunadamente había cerrado la ventana.

¡Lo había olvidado!

Dónde estaba su bañadera, justamente daba a la habitación de huéspedes y como generalmente Sango la usaba, se había olvidado de que _él_ podría verla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las dejó correr. Agarró su camisón, se lo puso y sin importarle estar completamente mojada y que el camisón era muy fino, fue rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Claro, se hubiera encerrado en el… si InuYasha no la hubiera sujetado del brazo.

Kagome trató de huir, sin embargo de un impulso el muchacho la acurrucó en su pecho y la abrazó. La chica tenía el rostro encendido como un tomate, apretaba sus ropas lo más cerca posible de su pecho, y el camisón parecía pegarse cada vez más y más en su cuerpo, transformándose como en una segunda piel. Se había olvidado que InuYasha estaba¡se había olvidado!

Entonces, él la agarró por el rostro y se miraron por un largo tiempo. No supo si fueron segundos, minutos o centésimas, pero sintió como si miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo. Tembló como un animal herido, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él dejara de mirarla así.

Quiso huir, pero la información no llegaba a sus músculos y, por lo tanto, quedaba quieta… Bueno, no quieta como una estatua pero algo inmóvil estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando InuYasha acarició con su pulgar sus mejillas. De acuerdo, los ojos de él actuaban como si fuera una luz y ella un insecto.

Él empezó a acercarse lentamente, como si supiera que para ella esto era una tortura. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios con anticipación. Sea lo que sea, sentía una terribles ganas de que él la besara ya.

Hasta que finalmente él empezó a besarla. No fue como el beso de ayer, sino fue más paciente y dulce. Su lengua se deslizó lentamente por su boca y empezó a explorar con delicadeza, como si se tratara de un tesoro. En ese instante, Kagome soltó sus ropas y, sin importarle nada ya, se agarró por sus hombros y se puso de puntitas de pie.

InuYasha movía sus manos suavemente por su espalda, arrancándole pequeños suspiros a Kagome. Le causaban cosquillas. El beso lentamente empezó a intensificarse, a pasar de un beso dócil a uno apasionado.

Cuando abandonó sus labios, Kagome soltó un leve gemido de protesta, y sintió como él sonreía. InuYasha presionó sus labios contra su cuello, para luego empezar a besarlo, morderlo y succionar un poco. La chica apretó sus ropas, totalmente sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo.

InuYasha corrió el tirante de camisón y siguió con su hombro, haciendo lo mismo que con su cuello. Entre esto, el cabello de él y la sensaciones que despertaban sus caricias, Kagome sentía cosquillas y placer. No se detuvo a pensar y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando dejó su hombro libre.

–I… –empezó a decir Kagome, pero él la calló con un sutil y leve beso.

–Shh, shh… No digas nada, cortarás el momento, gatita –le aconsejó risueño y con un dejo de ternura en su voz, que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Volvieron a besarse e InuYasha bajó el otro tirante, por lo tanto el camisón se bajó un poco y rebeló el principio de sus senos. Kagome ni se inmutó.

El muchacho la agarró por la cadera y con cuidado la colocó entre él y la puerta del cuarto de ella. Las manos de Kagome seguían aferradas a su ropa, por lo tanto ella no iba a tratar de hacer nada para escabullirse, dedució el muchacho de ojos violetas.

Ya tanta espera la exasperó, por lo tanto rodeó la cadera de InuYasha con su pierna y luego con la otra, agarrando su rostro y besando sus labios apasionadamente. El muchacho estaba completamente sorprendido, y ella también interiormente… ¿De dónde había salido esa Kagome?

InuYasha mordía y lamía su cuello, una vez que ella cortó el beso por falta de aire. Kagome lo estiró un poco más, para seguir recibiendo esa caricia que tanto le agradaba. Pero cuando InuYasha presionó una mano en su seno, lentamente empezó a recobrar el sentido común. Finalmente, él estaba bajando para dirigirse hacia su pecho…

–¡NO!

Fue como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Kagome tomó aire con desesperación, tratando de controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. ¿Pero que rayos había sido eso? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

¿Estuvo a punto de tener un sueño en dónde InuYasha le iba hacer el amor¡Oh, no! Ya estaba cansada con ellos, debería darse la idea de que ahora lo odiaba… ¡No que lo amaba¿Pero de dónde salió eso de que aún lo amaba?

¡Tonterías, ella lo dejó de amar cuando entendió que él simplemente la utilizó! Además¿no es por eso a que él volvió¡Para utilizarla (otra vez) y así su querido padre lo perdonara, ya que volvería con una esposa embarazada! Y cuando ya no la necesite, los echará (a ella y a su hijo) de la casa y se iría con la otra…

De tan sólo pensar en la prometida de InuYasha le hervía la sangre.

¿Cómo puede ser que ella intentase quitarle a InuYasha!

No fue hasta tres segundos que suspiró resignada. No, no y no. Ella no estaba celosa y nunca estaría celosa… más si por ese alguien es InuYasha.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Algo no iba bien. Había algo que salía de su cuarto… ¿Pero qué? Estaba completamente oscuro (bueno, no tanto), la lluvia seguía golpeando la ventana y algo estaba presionando su cintura…

Se quedó tan blanca como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Se giró lentamente, casi igual a un robot y sus ojos dieron contra unos violetas que la miraban divertidos.

–¿Te divertiste mucho anoche, gatita?

Se quedó como piedra.

–Si quieres –siguió hablando InuYasha, recorriendo, con su mano, el vientre, luego sus pechos y finalmente rozando sus labios -, podemos volver _hacerlo_.

'Hacerlo'

Además… estaba desnuda, e InuYasha también.

En ese momento tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo. _'Hacerlo'_, las ultimas palabras rodeaban por su cabeza. _'Hacerlo'_, no había necesidad de que alguien le explicara. Entonces…

Entonces ellos…

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
–.–

Esta vez, creyó que se despertó. Inmediatamente prendió la lámpara de noche y observó su cuarto completamente vacío. En su cama no había nadie más que ella y conservaba su piyama. Soltó un suspiro, bien, al menos no estaba desnuda…

E InuYasha tampoco estaba desnudo. Aunque… tampoco estaría mal ver el torso de InuYasha.

¡Geez! Si seguía pensando en eso, se volvería loca. _"¡Deja de pensar en tonterías, Kagome!"_, aunque… estaba casi segura de que era un sueño. Por lo tanto, podría estar pensado todo lo que quiera¿verdad? Su mentecita se entretuvo con imágenes de InuYasha trabajando en la granja de Sango, InuYasha bañándose, InuYasha con traje de baño, InuYasha con ropas sucias y desgastadas y con el pelo corto.

Se cruzó de brazos, inflando sus mejillas. Ya no era el muchacho que ella había conocido hace dos años atrás. Por ejemplo: él era más gruñón y no tan atrevido, además (antes) tenía el cabello por los hombros y no por la cintura, como ahora. Él otro le daba besos más dulces, ahora éste le arrancaba el aire.

¿Pero qué hacía pensando (y malgastando su sueño) en InuYasha¡Mierda!

Sólo había una prueba exacta para saber si estaba soñando o no. Se giró hacia la puerta de su cuarto y esperó a que InuYasha en calzoncillos de perritos, con una cierra (o algo filoso) entrara por la puerta y empezara a cantar la 'Macarena'; seguido de Superman y Batman, haciendo ellos de coro.

Bueno, eso ni en sueños ocurriría. Así que probó con la técnica más fácil. Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

Si en el baño estaba InuYasha cantando frente al espejo la 'Macarena' y también bailándola, iría rápidamente a un psicólogo con urgencia. Pero no había nadie allí. Se lavó, se entretuvo mirando el espejo con la mirada perdida pero no sucedió nada.

"¿Qué tienes contra la 'Macarena', Kagome?", se preguntó soltando un bostezo y yendo hacia la cocina. En realidad, quería volver a dormir pero con los sueños que tuvo…

La luz de la cocina estaba prendida, y ni cuenta se había dado. Eso que el baño estaba justo al lado de esa habitación, se acercó y en la mesa estaba InuYasha, bebiendo algo y mirando hacia la ventana. Kagome iba a decir algo, pero se calló.

¿Quién le daba la seguridad de que estaba soñando? Bueno, nadie.

–¿Problemas para dormir, gatita? –preguntó InuYasha con seriedad, sin quitar los ojos de encima de la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer.

Kagome frunció levemente el cejo y fue hacia la heladera, la abrió y sacó una garra de agua. Buscó un vaso y luego se sirvió. No podía decirle que soñó con él o que tuvo pesadillas.

–La lluvia no me dejaba dormir.

Simplemente se escuchaba el ruido del viento y nada más, descontando el ruido que hacia la lluvia al golpear contra el pasto. Ella podía entender muy bien lo horrible que es dormir en una noche de tormenta… Si no hubiera sido por ese ruido, no hubiera escuchado los golpes insistentes del la puerta y tal vez InuYasha hubiera estado más enfermo que cuando lo encontró.

Esa noche le era muy similar.

–No sabes mentir, Kagome.

La chica lo miró, levemente sorprendida de que la llamara por su nombre. Entonces InuYasha la observó, con esos ojos penetrantes y feroces.

–Si tuviste pesadillas, al menos cuéntalas… Eso siempre sirve –agregó antes de tomar un poco de agua de su vaso.

¿Contarle qué¿Qué había soñado con él! Y ni hablar de lo que sucedió en esos sueños, o lo que estuvo a punto de pasar o como sea. No, no podría contarle eso a él.

–En realidad, fueron dulces sueños… Un camión te atropellaba –replicó Kagome con ironía, aunque eso era lo que más deseaba. _"¿Pero los sueños no rebelan lo que realmente deseamos¿Significa que yo deseo a InuYasha?"_, se preguntó interiormente, también bebiendo un poco.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada, pero no se notaba ninguna diversión en sus ojos. InuYasha podría ser un tipo extraño, su rostro parecía decir una cosa pero sus ojos… lo delataban y mucho. Ahora la miraba con una extraña mezcla, pero no podía entenderla.

–Qué curioso, yo soñé contigo –respondió InuYasha con calma, el corazón de Kagome golpeó con más rapidez y sus ojos se abrieron un poco, poniéndose tensa -. Estabas a mi lado y dormíamos juntos, te habías despertado y yo te pregunté si querías _hacerlo_ otra vez, luego tú gritaste y ahí terminó. ¿Chistoso, no?

Ella no veía ningún chiste a eso. ¡Había soñado lo mismo que ella, lo habían hecho! Aunque jamás creyó que InuYasha, ése InuYasha, le contara algo sobre él. Intentó no parecer sorprendida, pero sabía que no era buena actriz.

Tomó todo del vaso, hasta dejar simplemente una gota y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, encerrándose allí. Se sintió un poco culpable por haber dejado a InuYasha solo, pero rápidamente desechó ese sentimiento.

Estaba asustada. ¿Qué quiso decir ese sueño, entonces si ambos soñaron lo mismo¿Será uno premonitorio? Oh, de acuerdo, basta de mirar esos programas sobre cosas paranormales, milagros y esos sueños. ¡Un día de estos la volverían loca!

Aún así, le extrañó ver la mirada de InuYasha. Tan extraña, tan penetrante… Tan diferente a la mirada confundida y dulce del InuYasha que se había enamorado.

Tenía que admitirlo, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él volviera y aún estaba enamorada de esos momentos, y de ese chico que supo robarle el corazón. Ahora que él volvió era como un extraño, y ese extraño le ponía la piel de gallina.

Tanto por miedo, como por las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo con el de él. Tembló ligeramente, al recordar esa tarde en que estuvo en los brazos de InuYasha, y la diferencia que había entre el chico de dieciocho contra el de veinte.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todo el rancho tenía razón. InuYasha estaba muerto. Su InuYasha se había quedado en el olvido y ahora… Ahora simplemente tenía a uno arrogante y testarudo. Sin decir posesivo, porque creía que todavía era suya.

Tenía ganas de gritarle en la cara: "¡Ya no soy tuya, desde el momento en que ese InuYasha murió¡Entiéndelo!". Si lo decía, le sacaría esa piedra a su alma y lloraría un poco, pero luego podría seguir viviendo en paz.

¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto? Sus rodillas flaquearon y lentamente cayó hasta que su cuerpo tocó el suelo. Sus brazos rodearon sus piernas, que la apretó fuertemente en su pecho. Tiritó, ocultando su rostro en las rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de esto. Era un estúpido juego, y aunque parecía divertido al principio ahora se convirtió en uno espantoso. ¿Cómo podría ahora vivir con ese InuYasha? _"Mamá… Sota, abuelo… Ayúdenme"_, hacia mucho que no podía ayuda a su familia.

Y todo por InuYasha.

–.–

31 de Octubre:

Pasando la primera noche y con esos sueños (¿perdón¡Fueron pesadillas!) horripilantes, he descubierto los peligros que es vivir con InuYasha.

Primero: Si una intenta bañarse, debe estar bien asegurada de que él está durmiendo y que no se haya despertado, puesto que podría gritarte cualquier cosa digno de un pervertido. Bueno, eso fue en un sueño pero hay que tenerlo en mente.

Segundo: Si una lo encuentra mirando la lluvia pensativo, jamás hay que dirigirle la mirada o hablar con él, puede dejarte muy confundida respecto a tus sentimientos. Ahora no sabes a quien odias, si al chico del pasado o al chico de ahora.

Tercero¡Quiere que ahora le todo, como si fuera su madre¡Está completamente loco! Quiere que le lave la ropa, que le cocine y más de alguna vez intentó besarme. Por suerte yo huí en el momento justo, pero nadie me dice que no lo intente hacer otra vez.

Bueno… eh… creo que es eso hasta el momento. Veremos como avanza el día y si me hace alguna otra cosa yo… ¡Juro que lo golpearé!

No hay que jurar en vano. Kagome pronto lo entendió, porque InuYasha la encontró distraída tendiendo unas sábanas, la agarró por la cintura y antes que ella pudiera quejarse o hacer otra cosa, él muchacho ya la había empezado a besar.

El fresco viento movía sus cabellos, causándole casi cosquillas a Kagome. El muchacho la abrazó más por la cintura y esta vez rompió la barrera de los labios de Kagome con su lengua, frunciendo levemente el cejo al sentir como ella le correspondía la caricia.

La sábana que estaba detrás de Kagome lo rodeó, como creando un rincón íntimo para ellos dos a medida que el beso se iba intensificando. Kagome intentó luchar contra todas las fuerzas posibles, pero había una que la hacia desistir y entregarse al cálido sabor de sus labios.

Bueno, debería agregar algo más a su lista de… "Los peligros de vivir con InuYasha"¿no?

El muchacho empezó acariciar su espalda, causándole escalofríos. Bueno, pensó Kagome aferrándose a sus ropas, tal vez no…

Continuará…

Me hicieron tan feliz… ¡Como había pensando que la historia era muy loca, nadie la iba a leer! Me gustó sus comentarios y que hayan aceptado al apodo de InuYasha ('gatita') que le regaló a Kagome hace dos años. En el otro había usado perra, ya que a mí se me hizo demasiado familiar (tuve una sobredosis de manga, no es mi culpa u.u) y se me quedó así. Y sí, me inspiré en la canción de Green Day (que es la única que me gusta de esa banda u.u)

Bueno, muchisimas gracias¡Nos vemos!


	3. Guerra de besos

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo tres:**

_Guerra de besos._

¡Lo tendría que haber pegado! Pero ella fue la tonta en dejarse llevar, por suerte reaccionó enseguida y le dio su merecido. Aun así, InuYasha se encontraba demasiado divertido y la sonrisa, seguido con esa mirada pícara le dio a entender que en cualquier momento, no sólo le daría besos dulces y apasionados.

Un escalofrío le agarró, al pensar si él empezara a acariciar su cuerpo y, sin querer, recordó la ultima noche en la que él estuvo. En ese momento todavía no se sentía preparada, y por lo tanto no pasó a mayores y no se logró concretar.

¿De verdad él estaba empeñándose a concretar lo que no pudo ser?

Tanto sorprendida como alarmada, se sentó bruscamente en su cama, lo que ahora debería decir que su cuarto era su campo de protección. Tal vez por eso había soñado con él, su cerebro lo habría captado y quería advertirle…

¿Pero de qué? ¿De qué le gustaba recibir caricias de InuYasha? No podía resistirse, podría aceptar que se sentía físicamente atraída por él, ya que admitía que con el tiempo se había vuelto muy atractivo. Pero lo que no aceptaba, era lo que sentimentalmente le hacia sentir. ¿Acaso era atracción cada vez que le dirigía una sonrisa? ¿Era atracción que su corazón palpitarse rápidamente a mirar InuYasha pensativo?

¿Cómo se puede diferenciar eso con amor?

Tenía tanto miedo de lo que llegara a suceder entre los dos. No se sentía todavía segura con seguir adelante, o hacer caso a sus reacciones físicas. Su cerebro decía que no, y que debía resistir su dulce encanto. Pero… si se ponía a pensar en InuYasha, y a comparar lo que había sentido con él… era muy similar.

Sin embargo, había pequeñas diferencias. Muy pequeñas, y las cuales no podía entender del todo. ¿Cómo poder estar segura? Simplemente el tiempo lo dirá.

¡Había pasado un día y ya estaba pensando en esas cosas! Se divirtió un rato, burlándose de sí misma y de todas las complicaciones. InuYasha debería irse en unos de estos días, y ella se hacía tanto problema. ¡Había que disfrutar, como siempre decía Sango al estar junto con Miroku.

Aunque su novio se tomaba ese dicho suyo muy a pecho…

–Kagome –llamó InuYasha, y ella levantó inmediatamente la cabeza. Su voz fue extraña, ¿o era su imaginación? Fue un tanto amarga, pero dulce a la vez.

Se levantó, sintiendo que sus rodillas temblaban como una gelatina. Cada vez que lloraba, todo su cuerpo parecía volverse débil de pronto. Tratando de tomar valor, abrió la puerta.

Comprendió que también su voz era una puerta a su alma, y que por lo tanto le era muy fácil mostrar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Tal vez estaba enojado, pero no comprendía lo dulce. Simplemente fue cuando ambos se confesaron, que había utilizado ese tono.

Pero ahora estamos hablando de ése InuYasha, y no se podía confiar. Este parecía ser muy astuto, y no había mucha comparación con el otro joven.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kagome, secándose las lágrimas que habían empezado a recorrer su rostro cuando pensó en que él se iría. Aún había tiempo, se dijo, tratando de aparentar que estaba todavía enojada con él.

–Será mejor que lo mires tú misma –dijo InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño y su tono se volvió aún más molesto. La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos, y sus violetas parecían ser un arma mortal y que en cualquier momento dispararía.

De acuerdo, estaba bastante enojado.

La condució hacia la puerta delantera y lo que vio fue una hermosura. Había un gran conjunto de rosas amarillas. Seguramente deberían ser dos docenas, dedució Kagome encantada. Ellas tenía una tarjeta que decía, en una bonita letra de hombre:

_"Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que serías para mí. Por favor, acepta este humilde regalo de un admirador desesperado._

_Te amo, Higurashi Kagome"_

Y, entre las rosas, había un cachorro totalmente negro, exceptuando los ojos de un brillante color ámbar. Kagome primero le dio la carta a InuYasha (que a sus espaldas arrugó la tarjeta y la ocultó entre unos libros que había cerca), se agachó y recogió con sus brazos al pequeño perrito. El canino ladró alegremente, meneó la cola y miró alegremente a su dueña y… ¿su dueño?

_"¡Estúpido perro! ¿Por qué me mira así?"_, pensó InuYasha teniendo un tic en la ceja. Le gustaban los perros, había tenido miles en su infancia, pero este directamente le cayó como la patada. Sentía que los estaba invadiendo.

–¡¿No es hermoso, InuYasha! –preguntó Kagome, llena de ternura y con los ojos brillantes -. ¡Es tan lindo…! –y el cachorro le lamió la mejilla, lo que la hizo chillar aún más.

Es hora de recobrar lo que era suyo. Nadie podría decirle eso a su Kagome, y menos frente a sus narices. InuYasha miró de reojo al cachorro, y este también lo miró con alegría. Bueno, no exactamente narices…

–Vaya –le dijo sensualmente en su oído, dejándola tensa -, creía que yo era el lindo aquí.

Vio como Kagome temblaba y eso le agradó mucho. Al menos, con esa reacción, supo que no estaba totalmente equivocado.

–Te equivocas –replicó Kagome malhumorada por la tontería que acabó de hacer -. ¡Tú eres un insoportable, un… tonto… y un… un…!

InuYasha se inclinó a ella y le besó los labios, callándola por completo. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, y estuvo a punto de soltar al perrito, pero se contuvo. Entrecerró los ojos, viendo a InuYasha con los ojos completamente cerrados y una expresión adorable. Verdaderamente se había vuelto muy atractivo.

–¿Qué vas hacer con el perro ése? –preguntó InuYasha, una vez que se separaron y ver el sonrojo tierno en las mejillas de Kagome.

La chica abrazó al cachorro como si fuera un escudo, pero era totalmente tierno e inofensivo.

–Quedármelo, no puedo, eso lo sé –asintió Kagome, comprendiendo la mirada del muchacho -. Dejarlo libre tampoco puedo, es demasiado pequeño. Creo que no sé.

–Si quieres yo me encargo –sonrió InuYasha maliciosamente y tronando sus nudillos. Aquél sonido no pareció darle miedo al perro, porque meneó más su pequeña cola peluda.

Kagome abrazó al perro y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No quería pensar en lo que InuYasha podría hacerle a… a… ¡Es cierto!

–Necesita un nombre –comentó la chica entrando a la casa y dejando las flores allá afuera. El chico cerró la puerta encantado y con buen humor.

–¿Qué te parece 'Fido' o 'Dido'? –opinó InuYasha, riéndose levemente. Kagome le dio una mirada fulminante.

Se sentó en la mesa (una costumbre que parecía no irse con el tiempo) y le rascó detrás de las orejas al canino, que pareció encantado. Se imaginó que el perro creciera de repente y mordiera a InuYasha en su pierna. Soltó un extraño sonido ante el placer de su imaginación, aunque pronto se imaginó que le estaba curando la herida y cuando menos lo esperaba, él la agarraba bruscamente de la nuca y la besaba con tanta pasión que…

–¡Tierra llamando a Kagome! ¡Hey! –exclamaba la voz de InuYasha, trayéndola bruscamente a la realidad. La chica sacudió la cabeza.

Últimamente le estaba pasando eso, y más seguido que antes. Se estremeció involuntariamente al pensar en las caricias que InuYasha le daba a su cuerpo en sus fantasías… Un momento, ella no tenías fantasías. Claro que no. Eso sólo pasaba cuando una mujer estaba enamorada de un hombre, y ella no estaba enamorada de InuYasha… e InuYasha no era un hombre; bueno, no tan hombre todavía.

–Yasha –dijo de pronto, cuando el perro ladró de repente -. ¡Lo llamaré así! ¡Le queda perfecto! ¿No, Yasha? ¡Te gusta! –le dijo al perro, alzándolo hasta estar cara a cara y cuando él le lamió la nariz dulcemente.

InuYasha intentó no reírse.

–Kagome, ese perro tiene menos de demonio que… que una hormiga –intentó InuYasha hacerla reaccionar -. Llámalo Copo de Nieve, o Luna. No le va Yasha, eso es para perros guardianes.

Kagome pareció estar ofendida, ya que frunció el ceño y los labios. Debía aceptarlo, pensó él sonriendo levemente, las muecas que ella ponga… se veía muy adorable.

–Exactamente por eso –replicó la muchacha de mirada azulada -. A ver si cuando crezca te muerda una pierna, Igarashi.

El chico no respondió. Por un momento lo llama InuYasha, y luego cambia bruscamente a Igarashi. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, le quitó al perro de la mano y, acompañado con un susurro sensual, la besó.

–Si quieres guerra, la tendrás… a mi manera.

El perro se sentó y miró a sus 'amos' besándose. Kagome en un principio pareció recia a corresponderle, pero mientras menos se lo pensó la chica lo rodeó por el cuello y lo apretó hacia su cuerpo, respondiendo su beso con timidez. InuYasha rápidamente profundizó el beso con desesperación.

Sin que él hiciera nada, Kagome entreabrió los labios y recibió la calidez de su lengua. InuYasha estaba confundido, ¿desde cuando ella se comportaba así? Pero rápidamente lo olvidó. ¡Bah! Mientras respondiera a sus besos, ¿para qué cuestionarse? Si le encantaba sentir la leve presión en su nuca, el dulce sabor de la boca de ella, su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

La abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, intentando resistir la tentación de acariciar su piel. Aún había tiempo, se dijo, si se apuraba demasiado tal vez acabaría con un resultado tremendo. Bueno, no tan tremendo pero sabía perfectamente que lo último que necesitaba Kagome seria aquello…

¿Desde cuando él creía las leyendas de su abuela?

–.–

–Ven, Yasha –susurró Kagome débilmente, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos al perro que felizmente corrió hacia su dueña -. Me siento sola.

¿Cómo podría estar sola? InuYasha siempre estaba en la casa, sólo se iba afuera para bañarse o para respirar aire fresco. Aquí había tanta calma y libertad, que casi nadie necesitaba nada. Todos tenían lo que necesitaban y querían… bueno, todos menos ella. Parecía que nadie quería brindarle tranquilidad, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que un día InuYasha se fuera.

–¿Y qué pasará después de que él se valla, Yasha? –preguntó Kagome al perro, poniéndolo frente suyo. El canino lamió la punta de su nariz y la chica lo puso nuevamente en su regazo -. Nada… Aún así, no quiero que se marche… otra vez –vio con ternura como su mascota se acomodaba entre sus piernas, soltaba un bostezo y lentamente cerraba los ojos ámbares -. ¿Qué es lo que siento por él? ¿Lo amo? ¿O amo a su recuerdo? Es completamente diferente al chico que alguna vez conocí… De verdad, lo extraño.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar.

En todas sus fantasías siempre estaba él, sonriéndole con arrogancia y abrazándola con fuerza. Le hacia el amor con ternura, con calma o ferozmente; siempre cambiaba en algo. Lo extraño es que le parecía sentir sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los suyos, su aliento mezclándose con el de Kagome. Algunas veces era tanta la necesidad de sentirlo, de que sus sueños y fantasías se cumplan, que no podía dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.

¿Qué era lo que sentía hacia él?

¿Lo odiaba y a la vez lo amaba?

Muchas veces lloró por esa frustración. Lloraba porque sabía que lo amaba, pero… ¡No podía quererlo! No podía recibir ese sentimiento con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué tal si se marchaba, y se casaba con esa prometida suya, eh?

¿Qué tal si la volvía a dejar, que rompiera todas sus ilusiones?

¡No podía dejarle que le hiciera eso!

Aún si amaba a InuYasha, jamás estaría preparada para decirle lo que sentía. Y esta vez es en serio, por más atracción que sintiera. Por más que se concretara (si es que se concreta), por ninguna razón se lo diría.

–Yasha, estás de testigo –dijo Kagome en voz alta, alzando el rostro y mirando fijamente la puerta -. Juro por ti, por todo lo que más quiero que… Jamás le diré a InuYasha que lo amo, ¿entendido?

El perro ladró, como si hubiera comprendido sus palabras y le haya parecido lo mejor que podría hacer. Kagome lo sacó suavemente de su regazo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, luego la puerta delantera y lo dejó que corriera por donde quisiera.

–¿Cuándo se irá ese demonio de aquí? –gruñó InuYasha, regresando de su caminata matutina que recorría el pueblo. Si es que eso se podía llamar pueblo.

–No lo sé –suspiró Kagome, admitiendo que era demasiado cuidar a un perro sin saber que darle de comer -. Si tan sólo supiera quién me lo dio.

Repentinamente, InuYasha se tronó los nudillos y su humor empeoró. ¡Por supuesto que sabía quién le dio esa cosa del demonio! Según Miroku, su fuente confiable, se trataba de un muchacho que se encontraba quince kilómetros de la casa de Kagome, y estaba muy cerca del bosque. A las diez de la mañana, salía con su carreta a pasear y más de alguna vez habló con ella. Era hijo único de un matrimonio, cuando su madre murió, el padre se casó con otra y tuvieron otro hijo. Años después, se enteró que su padre en realidad era su padrastro y varios problemas familiares de los cuales no se quiso enterar.

–¿Para qué?

Kagome se asustó por el tono de ultratumba que usó InuYasha. Sabía que no le agradaba el perrito (no podía comprenderlo, ¡era todo un amor!), pero tampoco era para ponerse de tan malhumor. De verdad, era un tipo muy extraño.

_"Será raro… pero tú lo amas, ¿no, Kagome?"_, pensó la muchacha bajando levemente la cabeza y tratando de no ruborizarse o no llorar.

–Para devolvérselo –respondió rápidamente, como un robot.

InuYasha sonrió levemente. Al parecer, ni siquiera se acordaba de las flores (que amablemente plantó en un florero que estaba colgando en la ventana de ella y menos cuenta se dio) y, menos aún, de la carta. Eso lo alegró un poco.

–Está bien –golpeó sus manos como si se sacara polvo -. Para el próximo jueves, te llevaré a un restaurante.

Kagome parpadeó. ¿Y qué se debía eso?

–¿Qué… qué?

InuYasha intentó contener una carcajada.

–Creo que deberías salir un poco de aquí y conocer la ciudad. ¡Vamos, ya hemos hablado antes de esto! Pero antes de eso, iremos el miércoles a comprarte ropa.

¿Hablar, cena, compras? Kagome interiormente se alarmó. La ultima vez que fue a la ciudad, perdió a su familia en un accidente. Temía dejar la casa y que algo sucediera a un ser querido. Sabía que si se alejaba demasiado de la casa, con compañía equivocada, algo malo sucedería. Se lo había dicho su abuelo, y aunque le parecía patrañas, eso lo tomó muy enserio.

–Yo… Lo siento, pero no, InuYasha –rechazó Kagome decidida.

Ya habían hablado antes sobre ese tema y comprendía que él la quisiera sacar de ese sucucho que tenía por casa, pero no quería alejarse. Le gustaba lo silencioso y calmo que era su hogar, estar con la ruidosa y escandalosa ciudad realmente no iba con ella.

–¿Quién dijo que podría rechazar, Kagome? –replicó InuYasha, agarrándola del brazo y rodeando su cintura con el otro, apretándola a él -. Dije que el miércoles íbamos a la ciudad a comprarte ropa, y lo haremos. Yo dije que el jueves vamos al restaurante, iremos al restaurante y cenaremos. ¿Entendiste?

Kagome asintió levemente asustada por la sensaciones que despertaba su cuerpo ante la presión de las manos, que parecían quemarle, de InuYasha.

–¿Y… luego? –gimió la chica.

Los ojos violetas del muchacho parecieron brillarles.

–Y luego vendrá lo inminente.

Y besó levemente sus labios, después la soltó.

Kagome por poco y se cae de bruces al suelo, pero su cuerpo la aguantó un poco más. ¿Lo inminente? ¡¿Lo inminente! El terror invadió su mente. Ella no podría… no sabía nada sobre como actuar, o que hacer.

Prefería quedarse con la guerra de besos que estaban discutiendo. Pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con lo inminente?

Yasha corrió hacia su dueña. Sus rodillas no aguantaron más, se cayó de bruces al suelo y el perro le lamió la mejilla juguetonamente.

–Alguien está en problemas –canturreó la voz de InuYasha burlonamente.

Si, y muy serios.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Holas! Gracias, gracias y miles de gracias. No sé porque, pero siento un enorme placer escribiendo este fic (¡no piensen mal!), creo que hasta puedo comprarlo con "Flores Amarillas", je, je, je. Deben disculparme por el abandono de mi otro fic, pero estoy más ocupada e inspirada en este que en el otro._

_Como siempre digo, estas historias tienen vida propia y el corazón late más que la otra. Y bueno, ahora parece que está ganando "Despiértame…"_

_Nota adicional: Para aquellos que son perspicaces y atentos al fic, (y además conozcan) habrán entendido lo que quiso decir InuYasha sobre el nombre: "Fido" o "Dido". Je, je, je. Y, para todos, Yasha está inspirado en un perro molesto que le pertenecía a mi tío y que tuvieron la fortuna de que se lo robara… es que el perro era como un Kouga, muy molesto._


	4. Las únicas palabras vas a entender

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo cuatro:**

_Las únicas palabras vas a entender._

_25 de Noviembre:_

_No puedo tolerarlo más. Estoy cansada de que InuYasha se meta en mi vida, de que me sonría y que en cada paso que hago, o inclusive el menos movimiento, él ya esté tras mi espalda. Se comporta como si él fuera el perro aquí._

_Quiero estar en paz, no deseo volver a pensar en él. O inclusive escuchar su nombre. Algunas veces me es una tortura verlo, ahora comprendo que es un verdadero infierno. ¿Para qué verlo todo el tiempo? Ya no deseo que esté aquí._

_Ahora recuerdo en todos esos momentos en que yo me pregunté como seria pasar todo el día con él. No puedo imaginarme estar encerrada todo el día en mi cuarto por el simple hecho de no querer verlo más. Ahora reconozco que hubiera preferido estar sola, a que él volviera._

_¿O será el simple hecho de que yo esté asustada por lo del jueves? ¡Ni qué decir el miércoles! Me llevará a la ciudad, veremos vestidos y, al darse cuenta que ninguno me irá bien, regresará donde está su 'hermosa' prometida y yo volveré a mi casita en el rancho._

_Ahora lo veo como un gran sueño, o una dulce fantasía. Por suerte tengo a Yasha, que no hace mi vida sea tanto infierno. Adoro a este perrito, y me costará mucho que se aleje de mí. Gracias a él me sirvió de sustento, y es mi compañero fiel._

_¿Dónde está Sango? Bueno, ella se tuvo que ir con su familia al extranjero, ya que la madre está de muy delicada de salud, a igual que Kohaku. Por ese motivo, no cuento con su ayuda. Además, no puede escribirme._

_¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a entregar una carta tan lejos de la ciudad? ¡Diría que queda más o menos medio día para ir hacia allí!_

_Y yo tendré que ir. Estoy asustada, no quiero moverme de aquí, pero InuYasha sigue recordándome todo el tiempo de que me llevará a salir, de que al fin podré cambiar un poco el estilo que tengo y que, luego, vendrá lo inminente._

_¿Qué será lo 'inminente'?_

_Es una tortura tener que vivir con él. Desearía que se hubiera casado con esa tipa, que hubieran tenido hijos; y él, al recordarme, regresaría y los niños me irían a llamar tía. Yo los recibiría con una dolorosa sonrisa, ya que pensaría en que ellos, tal vez, hubieran sido mis hijos._

Kagome lo releyó, y se encontró en el ultimo párrafo. ¿Cómo habría sido todo si nunca hubiera conocido a InuYasha? Muchas veces Sango le había dicho que él fue como un cable a tierra, que hizo volver a la chica que ella alguna vez conoció. Gruñó, apretando el bolígrafo con fuerza. ¿Y luego qué? Ella seguramente estaría muchisimo más feliz, tal vez nunca sentiría esta angustia.

Y, tal vez, ella jamás hubiera conocido el amor.

Sonrió con ironía, descubriendo que eso sonó muy cursi. Pero una persona que está enamorada, ¿no es cursi? Seguramente. Ojalá estuviera Sango para ayudarla. Ojalá InuYasha jamás se hubiera ido, y tal vez ahora no estaría ocurriendo esto.

Tal vez no se hubiera encontrado tan confundida como en este momento. El estar dividida en dos, era muy cansador.

Recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos, y soltó un suspiro. Luego bostezo, y cerró el 'diario'. Ya era suficiente por hoy, pensó Kagome estirándose y volviendo a bostezar. Se restregó el ojo, guardó el cuaderno en el cajón de su escritorio y cuando se iba a sentar en su cama, y tal vez echarse una siesta, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la muchacha de malhumor, sin necesidad de preguntar quien era. En esta casa, solo estaban ella e InuYasha, ¿quién má podría llamar a la puerta?. ¿Yasha?

En sus labios apareció un amago de sonrisa. Estaban los dos solos, y seguramente ya ocurriría. Tenía miedo, pero no le importaba.

InuYasha abrió la puerta, rascándose la nuca y con mirada de 'no fue mi intención'. Kagome le dirigió una mirada dura, como una maestra al niño problemático que no hizo su tarea.

–Eh… Problemas con el perro –respondió en una frase.

Kagome se levantó de un brinco en la cama, con la mirada brillante de preocupación. Había que admitir que eso molestó mucho a InuYasha, ¿por qué se preocuparía tanto por ese condenado perro del demonio?. ¿Será qué conoce al tipo que le regaló el cachorro y qué…?

Soltó un gruñido, e insulto muy bajito, apretando un puño y los dientes. Su rostro se volvió duro y frunció mucho el ceño.

–¿Qué le pasó?. ¡.¿Qué le hiciste, InuYasha?.! –exclamó Kagome, casi perdiendo los cabales. Esperaba que no le hubiera hecho nada al perro, a su única compañía en todo esto que le estaba pasando, porque sino lo hacharía a patadas (sí, literalmente) de su casa.

–¡Yo no le hice nada, Kagome! –protestó InuYasha como un niño pequeño, pero su tono de voz fue más grave y mucho más alto que el de ella -. Se perdió, el estúpido perro me siguió y seguramente se habrá perdido.

Kagome abrió los ojos a más no poder. Cuando le dirigió la mirada, InuYasha creyó que lo iba a golpear, pero no tuvo esa reacción. La chica parecía estar en estado de shock, así que simplemente atinó a cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

–¡Kagome!

Se sentó en la cama, abrazó sus piernas, apretándola hacia su pecho y ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas. Ahora si debía decir que estaba sola, encerrada en una peligrosa vida con InuYasha. Tal vez creyó que el cachorro le serviría de escudo y que, por lo tanto, él no se atrevería a tocarla. Pero ahora que no estaba…

–¡Aún hay tiempo, tal vez es perro tonto no esté lejos!. ¡Vamos, Kagome, sal de ahí! –exigió InuYasha, tratando de abrir la puerta pero dándose cuenta que ella había cerrado con llave -. ¡Kagome, sal o entraré por la fuerza! –empezó a darle golpes con su puño a la puerta -. ¡Sabes que tengo poca paciencia, gatita, no dejes que llegue…!

Entonces, Kagome abrió la puerta. InuYasha observó preocupado el rostro asustado de la chica, y cuando iba a abrazarla para consolarla: ella pareció huir. Oh, sabía que ese perro iba a arruinar sus planes. ¡Ahora Kagome creía que quería hacerle…!

Una casi inexistente sonrisa apareció en los labios del ojivioleta. Ya estaba cansado de jugar al chico paciente, sabía lo que ella quería; y eso era a él, tanto sentimentalmente como…

–¿Dónde lo viste por ultima vez? –preguntó Kagome con un hilito de voz, apretando sus manos hacia su pecho, en un acto como protección.

Esto sacó de sus pensamientos al muchacho, y lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Kagome había cambiado, necesitaba hacerla volver. Necesitaba hacerle ver que él había regresado para quedarse, porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba y lo quería. Y también era porque él de verdad la necesitaba… _y mucho_.

–Cerca de la casa de la vieja Tsubaki –respondió InuYasha, con la misma voz grave, pero con un tono más calmado y bajo -. Había caminado hacia los bosques que están lejos de acá, cuando lo vi y luego… ¡Puf! Desapareció.

Kagome asintió, sin percatarse que InuYasha había recorrido casi treinta kilómetros. Estaban solos, y no sabía que iba a pasar ahora. Por eso mismo, debería cuidar de cada movimiento que él hacia para que nada ocurra entre ellos.

Oh, que equivocada que estaba.

–.–

La noche ya estaba a punto de caer, y la vieja Tsubaki no los dejaba en paz. Coqueteaba con InuYasha descaradamente, le hacia ojitos y hasta le daba sonrisas sensuales. Aunque sus setenta años parecían ser simplemente unos cincuenta años, esto le incomodaba muchisimo a InuYasha. Si tan sólo Miroku se enterara, seguramente seria el chiste de sus reuniones 'secretas'.

Resulta que, en un arrebato de la peligrosa 'ternura femenina' hacia los más 'pequeños inocentes' (como InuYasha le dijo entredientes a Kagome), la anciana agarró al cachorro y lo llevó un rato hacia su casa. Le dio un poco de comida, y el perrito parecía estar muy feliz.

–De verdad tienes un cachorro adorable, Kagome –dijo por centésima vez, la voz cansada de Tsubaki, acariciando la cabecilla del perrito -. ¿Cómo era su nombre…? ¿Sasha?. ¿Buyo?

–Yasha, señora Tsubaki –contestó Kagome, en un suspiro entre resignado y a la vez tranquilo.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, al sentir como el perro le lamía la mano. De verdad parecía estar bastante contenta. Desde que su esposo murió, la anciana parecía estar como en un planeta de recuerdos y momentos que había pasado con él. Y ahora parecía estar llena de vida otra vez.

¡Cómo por arte de magia!

–Y tú, querido, estás de muy buena forma –observó Tsubaki con ojo critico los brazos de InuYasha, que hacia unos momentos se había remangado la mangas de su camisa -. Seguramente tienes a más de una chica muerta por ti. Mmm.. Si tan sólo tuviera treinta años menos, ¡Jo, jo, jo!

InuYasha se corrió disimuladamente su banco hacia más cerca de Kagome, mirando con precaución a la anciana; como temiendo que, de un momento a otro, se tirara encima suyo. Se estremeció al imaginarla con menos edad de lo que aparentaba.

Kagome retenía unas carcajadas, podía sentirlo y escucharlo también.

–Oye, no te rías –se quejó en murmullos InuYasha, una vez que la vieja se estaba entreteniendo con el perrito -. ¿Qué vas hacer con el perro?

En ese momento, toda la diversión se fue. Pero al observar a la vieja Tsubaki sonriendo jovialmente, su mirada se suavizó hasta volverse completamente brillante de ternura. InuYasha sonrió, comprendiendo lo que ella iba hacer.

–Señora Tsubaki –llamó Kagome, atrayendo toda la atención de la anciana y de, inclusive, de su perro -. Yo no puedo cuidar muy seguido a Yasha, ¿le parecería que mi perro se quedara con usted?

Apenas dijo un: '¡Sí, me encantaría!. ¡Gracias, querida!', ya los echó a ambos de su casa. Aunque, claro, siendo InuYasha muy bien 'bienvenido cuando quiera' y haciendo que Kagome estallara de risa sin poder contenerse más.

–¡Qué te calles, Kagome! –replicó InuYasha cansado de escuchar la estridente carcajada mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la cabaña.

–Lo… siento… ja, ja, ja… pero es que… ja, ja, ja… es… ja, ja, ja… muy… chistoso… ja, ja, ja… viniendo… ja, ja, ja… de ti… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se ría Kagome, agarrándose la panza y sacudiendo la cabeza.

De un rápido agarre, InuYasha la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios. Kagome se quedó quieta y sorprendida, pero cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Cuando se separaron, él descubrió que la chica aún tenía cerrados los ojos, como si se tratara de un sueño.

–¿Ves? Siempre te hago callar, gatita.

–No me llames así.

Kagome aún tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo tanto InuYasha, sonriendo, se acerco nuevamente.

–¿Cómo –preguntó sensualmente, haciendo que su cálido aliento golpeara el rostro de Kagome –, gatita?. ¿No te gusta que te llame así?

Ella asintió.

–No me gusta que me llames así desde que volviste –respondió antes que él dijera algo.

Él frotó su nariz contra la de ella.

–Ya te dije, no sabes mentir, gatita.

Kagome contuvo el aliento, y lentamente se separó de él. InuYasha dejó que se escapara, sin embargo una sonrisa malvada pero divertida estaba en su rostro. ¿Qué tramará, se preguntó Kagome mordiéndose el labio y abrazándose por el repentino frío del ambiente.

_Michelle, ma belle._

_**Michelle, ma belle.**_

_These are words that go together wel._

_**Éstas son palabras que quedan bien juntas.**_

_My Michelle._

_**Mi Michelle.**_

Cuando entraron a la casa, Kagome entendió lo que iba a pasar. Estando en su casa a oscuras, pudo ver más claro que los otros días y escuchar los chillidos de la puerta al cerrarse tras su espalda, le hizo entender que ya no había escapatoria.

–Kagome…

Menos si él usaba ese tono de voz.

La chica lentamente se dio vuelta, simplemente para enfrentarlo. Se miraron por un largo silencio, comprendiéndose simplemente con las miradas. InuYasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola hacia su pecho y acariciando su cabello. Kagome también lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los párpados y tratando de no soltar un quejido ante la repentina sensación que despertó en ella.

–No vas a escapar, esta vez no lo harás –susurró InuYasha suavemente, haciendo lo que esta frase antes la hubiera asustado, que la tranquilizara y casi actuara como un robot.

Sintió como él buscaba sus labios desesperadamente, levantó su rostro para mirarlo y se encontró con unos ojos brillantes, expectantes, casi ardiendo de deseo. Tembló ante la fuerza que ellos soltaban, entreabriendo su boca con anticipación y recibiendo el beso casi furioso de InuYasha.

A medida que iba correspondiendo y pasaba el tiempo, sus labios fueron haciéndose más dulces y tranquilos. Su lengua descubría su boca con lentitud, saboreando su sabor y encendiendo algo que estaba dormido en ella.

Jamás sintió algo como aquello. Jamás sintió la repentina necesidad que InuYasha la besara constantemente, ese repentino deseo de sentirlo mucho más cerca y acariciar su cuerpo. Todo era nuevo para ella, y por lo tanto se puso algo nerviosa.

Se movieron hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación de Kagome. Intentó no pensar en su sueños, tampoco en sus fantasías que tenía con él y mucho menos lo que las caricias suaves de InuYasha le despertaban. Se concentró nada más en esa necesidad.

No debía pensar en sus sentimientos, por nada en el mundo debería meter sus sentimientos en esto. Simplemente seria… seria… Por un momento dejó de corresponder el beso de InuYasha, al pensar que esto era simple sexo.

Pura lujuria.

Él dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos, cuando Kagome acarició su mejilla pudo percibir que estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado de hecho. Cuando se tocó, al sentirse caliente entendió que ella estaba igualmente colorada.

–Si no quieres…

Kagome negó rápidamente, poniendo el dedo índice en los labios de él, acallándolo por completo. Si hablaba, si tan sólo decía una palabra más, estaba segura de que se arrepentiría y nunca volvería a ser la de antes. No quería que eso pasara, ya estaba cansada de cambiar.

_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, tres bien ensemble._

_**Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, tres bien ensemble.**_

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_**Te amo, te amo, te amo.**_

–.–

Kagome soltó un leve quejido al sentir como InuYasha dejaba sus labios para seguir con su cuello. Sintió sus dientes contra su pálida piel, su lengua lamiéndola y su humedad. Lo sabía, lo comprendía. Esto no era ya un sueño, era _pura realidad._

Ahora estaban en su cama, él encima suyo, aplastándola un poco por su peso. La camisa del muchacho ya colgaba en la mesa de luz de Kagome, y la blusa de la muchacha se encontraba tirada, a igual que las zapatillas de ambos.

InuYasha levantó un poco el sostén que tapaba los senos de la muchacha, y empezó a acariciarlos con suavidad. El cerebro de Kagome reaccionó rápidamente, mandó a que sus manos o algo intentara separarlo, más sin embargo no le respondieron. Su corazón decía que debía disfrutarlo, ya que pronto se iría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la torrente de placer que la cubrió entera. La pesadez para respirar era cada vez más intensa y su corazón… Vaya, no sabía que pudiera latir tan rápido. Cada vez que la acariciaba o la apretaba sentía como si unas descargas eléctricas recorriera su espina dorsal; lo único que pudo hacer, en ese momento, fue aferrarse a las sábanas de su cama y dejarlo que siguiera.

La cabeza de InuYasha dejó el cuello de Kagome, y se encaminó hacia abajo. Sus manos desabrocharon el botón del sostén de ella, y de un tirón lo lanzó por el aire, cayendo delicadamente encima de la camisa de él. Los senos de Kagome se movieron con libertad frente a sus ojos, y que rápidamente cubrió con su boca.

Kagome casi soltó un grito de la impresión, pero se contuvo. Levemente se movía contra la cama, arqueando su espalda, como ofreciéndose a la boca de él. Las manos, sin detenerse, sacaron con brusquedad el pantalón de Kagome, pero con suavidad la ropa interior de ella. Y así, quedó desnuda ante él.

Después de entretenerse con los pechos de ella, empezó a rozar con sus labios el estómago plano de la muchacha. Kagome se tensó al sentir como lentamente bajaba de su vientre, pero salteándose una parte la dejó más tranquila. Besó, lamió y mordió sus muslos a su gusto, escuchando plácidamente los gemidos de placer de ella.

Ya no podría detenerlo, y mucho menos ella quería que se detuviera.

Tímidamente, Kagome empezó a acariciar su pecho y eso le gustó mucho a InuYasha, porque entrecerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió casi tan irregular como la de ella. Después de su pecho, siguió acariciando su espalda, y sus manos se enredaban un poco con el cabello de él. Era tan suave…

Entonces, él deslizó su mano hacia su intimidad y empezó a acariciarla. En ese momento si que gritó de la impresión, por suerte él la estaba besando y comprendió que le gustaba que hiciera eso; deseaba que la sorprendiera y lo estaba logrando. Hasta que, asustándola de enserio, hundió un dedo allí.

Kagome rompió el beso con brusquedad, ya sin soportarlo más, buscando el aire que le empezaba a faltar. Él sacó su dedo, y Kagome vio que estaba a punto de acercárselo su la boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

InuYasha volvió a mordisquear su cuello, y también parte de su hombro. Bajó hacia sus senos y empezó a lamerlos, y a su pezón lo mordió levemente. Si seguía haciendo eso, en cualquier momento la agarraría un infarto o un paro respiratorio. Hasta que al fin lo dejó… respiró tranquila, al menos por ese lapso de tiempo.

InuYasha volvió a besarla con fuerza, arrancándole el aire.

_That's all I want to say._

_**Eso es todo lo que quiero decir.**_

_Until I frind a way._

_**Hasta que encuentre una manera.**_

_I will say the only words. I know that you'll undersnad_

_**Voy a decir las palabras que sé que vas a entender.**_

Entonces, intercambiaron los papeles. Ahora, Kagome estaba arriba de él. Fue cuando por primera vez miró sus ojos. No es que jamás se los hubiera visto, pero nunca como ahora. Tan oscuros por el deseo, pero tan brillantes a la vez, tan fuertes tan… Quiso creer que lo que vio fue un espejismo, algo que su corazón quería descubrir desesperadamente.

Sabía que jamás miraría cariño o ternura en esos ojos, pero lo que hace un rato le pareció ver… Si, seguramente fue un espejismo.

Rozó sus labios con los suyos, cuando tomó impulso para besarla, ella puso un dedo entre sus labios. Negó juguetonamente con la cabeza.

–No, no, señor Igarashi, ahora es mi turno.

¿De verdad había dicho eso ella? La miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y asintió. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y esperó. Kagome también esperó a que ella hiciera algo, y se decidió. Empezó por lo 'fácil', besando su cuello como antes él había hecho con ella.

Empezó a bajar, lamiendo sus hombros y el amplio pecho. Lo sintió tensarse y eso le gustó mucho, arrancándole una sonrisa. Dejó que le acariciara un poco los brazos, pero nada más. Sus manos descendieron más abajo del estómago de él, y desabrocharon el cinturón, luego le sacaron el pantalón y los boxer.

Sin atreverse a seguir más, Kagome volvió recorriendo con su lengua nuevamente su pecho y su cuello, besando sus labios. InuYasha la rodeó con sus brazos, y ella no puso ninguna objeción. InuYasha la besó, Kagome siguió su beso.

Nuevamente quedaron como desde el principio. InuYasha la acarició un poco más, ella le respondió igualmente sus caricias. Entonces… sus ásperas manos bajaron hacia sus muslos, abriéndolos lentamente.

Kagome cerró por unos instantes los ojos, pero no lo detuvo. Ahora estaba llegando el momento que más temía. Su primera vez.

Y… era con _el hombre a quien amaba._

_I need to, I need to, I need to._

_**Te necesito, te necesito, te necesito.**_

_I need to make you see._

_**Necesito hacerte ver,**_

_Oh, what you mean to me._

_**Oh, lo que significas para mi.**_

InuYasha le acarició el rostro, encontrándose con las lagunas azuladas de Kagome. Se miraron por unos momentos, sin hacer nada más que respirar y escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

De entre sus muslos, él se metió en el medio, le agarró la cadera y entonces…

–Eres lo único que tengo, Kagome –dijo muy bajito InuYasha.

El corazón de ella se detuvo por unos instantes, haciendo que los ojos le ardieran un poco. Pero, ¿qué acabó de escuchar?. ¿Ella era lo único… qué?

–Eres lo más importante que tengo, Kagome –InuYasha la abrazó -, lo más importante.

Ella, con dificultad le correspondió el abrazo. Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Su corazón latió dolorosamente contra su pecho y deseó que estuviera soñando, que todo se convirtiera en un sueño y que despertara.

Ocultó su cara en su hombro y esperó. Él la agarró nuevamente por la cadera, entrando en ella… atravesando la húmeda caverna virginal de ella. Kagome sintió el placer más grande, mezclado con mucho dolor. Apretó más el agarre mientras iba avanzando y, tímidamente, también empezó a seguir su ritmo. Ese ritmo tan primitivo…

Mientras más seguía, menos sentía dolor. El placer iba en aumento y deseó estar así con él toda la eternidad. Deseó que ese momento fuera eterno, que él estuviera a su lado siempre. No se arrepentía de perder su virginidad… mientras que _él_ fuera el _primero_.

Mientras que él no la engañase… mientras que jamás volviera a irse, lo seguiría amando como la primera vez.

Todo fue dando más rápido, mucho más rápido y el placer dentro suyo crecía y crecía. La sangre era como un río rápido y furioso, atravesando sus venas con mayor insistencia y causándole perdida de la noción. InuYasha abrazó a su cintura, perdiéndose dentro de ella, entrando más y más, casi hasta donde llegaba.

El culminó llegó cuando Kagome soltó un sonoro gemido, al sentir la caliente semilla de InuYasha derramarse en su interior y llenarla de otro placer. Soltando, un apenas audible murmullo.

Cuando todo quedó en calma y la habitación quedó en completo silencio, InuYasha la estaba abrazando y se encontraba muy adormilada. Nunca debió decirlo, y temió que él la hubiese escuchado.

¿Por qué había dicho… _te amo_?

Sin embargo, cuando InuYasha le besó la sien y suavemente le mordió el principio del hombro, cayó rendida en un sueño placentero. Uno en que jamás tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía hacia la persona amada… uno en que sus encuentros eran furtivos y llenos de amor.

–.–

_Until I do I'm hoping you will. Know what I mean._

_**Hasta que lo haga, espero que entiendas lo que quiero decir.**_

_I love you._

_**Te amo.**_

_I want you, I want you, I want you._

_**Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero.**_

_I think you know by now, I'll get to you sonuhow._

_**Creo que sabés, que de alguna manera voy a llegar a vos.**_

Mucho tiempo después…

La observaba como dormía, con esa inocencia que parecía no irse, pasara lo que pasara. Soltó un suspiro y corrió un mechón rebelde que le tapaba su visión. Estaba super-duper-hiper-muchisimo-mega-locamente enamorado de ella.

Nunca debió dejar que eso pasara. Si realmente la amaba como decía. Su abuela se lo advirtió, su padre también y hasta su hermano le comentó esa sensación extraña. Esa mezcla de miedo con excitación, luego una presión en su pecho y después… la nada, una calma increíble.

Corrió un poco la cortina, revelando un hermoso cielo azul oscuro estrellado y sin luna. Volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero esta vez de exasperación. Por supuesto, a él no le importaba, y hasta estaba feliz. Pero, ¿y Kagome?

Además, no es que era supestircioso

Con todo esto que pasó, seguramente no estaba lista para estar embarazada.

¡Keh, estúpida familia la suya… ¿Cómo puede ser que cada hombre de su familia sepa que **_su_** mujer está embarazada?. ¡.¿Cómo?.! Eso es contra lo lógico, y aunque mucho de lógico su familia no tenía, él no aceptaba esas cosas.

Y ahora tenía en brazos a su mujer, y se acabó de enterar que estaba con un cachorro mucho antes que ella misma. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Bueno, pues él no!

La abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su vientre con mucha ternura. Sea lo que sea, su hijo o hija estaban gestándose en el interior de ella. Le gustara o no le gustara, ella deberá tenerlo. Y si quiere dejárselo, bueno, que se lo deje… él se hará cargo.

'_Los Igarashi descienden de un hanyou muy sobre protector, eso significa que tú, al ser la 'reencarnación' de este hanyou, eres igual a él. Por lo tanto, si alguna vez llegas a tener hijos (sea la edad que tengas) tú los tendrás, sin importarte nada, cielo'_ Palabras de su abuela.

Estaba loca, y la edad la estaba afectando. Ni los hanyou, youkai, Taiyoukai o algo que se le parezca existieron. La pintura de su casa no significa absolutamente nada, además una pintura es una pintura, y su pintor tuvo mucha imaginación.

Eso le pasa por pensar en cosas tontas, pensó InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño.

Besó a Kagome, y cuando ella pareció a punto de despertarse, la dejó tranquila. Parecía estar muy cansada, y deseó no haber sido muy rudo…

_Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand:_

_**Hasta entonces, voy a decir para que entiendas:**_

_Michelle, ma belle._

_**Michelle, ma belle.**_

_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble._

_**Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble.**_

_And will say the only words I know that you'll understand:_

_**Y voy a decirte las únicas palabras que sé que vas a entender:**_

_My Michelle._

_**Mi Michelle.**_

–Mi Kagome –susurró el muchacho, tratando de aguantar el sueño y poder verla dormir un poco más. Pero había tenido demasiadas emociones por el momento.

Mañana irían a la ciudad y le compraría muchos vestidos, con lo que la harán más hermosa de lo que es y la llevaría a un salón de belleza. Su Kagome volverá hacer esa muchacha tan femenina que era antes…

–Mi gatita…

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Ya, tranquilas chicas, el chiste no era importante! n.nU De verdad, es sólo un chiste que saqué de un personaje de una gaseosa :P no hay necesidad. Bueno, lo primero, es lo primero._

_Sé que ustedes tendrán la duda del porqué InuYasha tiene los ojos violetas y no (como en la mayoría) ámbar (o dorados, como me gustan a mí). Sencillo: sobredosis de manga (no me culpen, además, aún no consigo los tomo 5 y 9… y yo quiero T.T, ¿no tiene ninguna una página que se pueda bajar esos tomos?) y fics en inglés. Además, si InuYasha es humano… Bueno, debe ser humano, humano, ¿no:P Y Kagome, pues, el mismo motivo. Además, yo confío un poco más en el manga que el anime (aunque eso no quiere decir que…)_

_Ahora, el tema del lemon y la canción. ¿A qué la letra no es hermosa? n.n Aunque no me conseguí la traducción de lo francés T.T (por cierto, la canción es de The Beatles, "Michelle"). Y… ¿por qué lemon? Es necesario para la historia. _

_Y… ¿Por qué InuYasha puede… percibir el 'embarazo' de su gatita? (¡InuYasha, llámala así a Kagome una vez en el manga, por favor! T.T Je, je), ¿de qué manicomio salió la abue de Inu, ¿qué quiere decir eso de que él es la reencarnación del hanyou ése?_

_Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo._


	5. Tras vestidores

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo cinco:**

_Tras vestidores._

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió un frío en su corazón. No estaba contenta por haber tomado esa decisión y menos por dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Tampoco estaba feliz por haberle dicho '_te amo'_, y estaba completamente segura de que él no la había escuchado para nada. Y así debía ser.

Se reincorporó, sosteniendo la sábana que tapaba su desnudez, descubriendo que estaba sola. Por un momento sintió que sus miedos se hacían realidad, que InuYasha se había marchado, pensando que tal vez eso nunca debió ocurrir (en verdad, _eso_ jamás debió _pasar_).

–¿Ya despertaste, gatita? –preguntó la voz de InuYasha, entrando al cuarto de ella ya sin llamar a la puerta, con una gran sonrisa -. Buenos días, entonces –se acercó a ella y le besó los labios fugazmente -, ¿estás preparada para ir a la ciudad?

Kagome parpadeó ante la repentina muestra de cariño de InuYasha, además por los ojos violetas tan suaves y… tiernos, eso la dejó muy confundida. Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de despejarse.

–¿Irnos? Te dije que no pienso ir a la ciudad –dijo Kagome suavemente, sin levantar la voz o exasperarse -. Además, estoy contenta donde estoy. Prefiero seguir así.

InuYasha sacudió la cabeza negativamente, abrazando con fuerza y sintiendo la desnudez de Kagome sobre la fina sábana. Eso le hizo sonreír traviesamente, pero simplemente acarició la espalda de ella, apenas rozando con sus dedos la piel.

Se estremeció al sentir tal caricia, se aferró a las ropas de InuYasha y deseó que la siguiera acariciando así por un largo rato. Después de esa noche, ella ya no tenía más secretos hacia él, ya conocía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y se lamentó que fuera en esas circunstancias.

Siempre quiso que su primera vez fuera en una ducha.

Soltó un leve gemido cuando InuYasha presionó sus labios contra su cuello y sus manos acariciaron sus senos, apretándolos y soltándolos, para luego acariciar su pezón. Eso encendió algo dentro suyo, y sintió como lentamente la sangre empezaba a calentarse y su mente se llenaba de imágenes eróticas de la noche pasada.

–Sin embargo… yo prefiero que seas la Kagome de antes, gatita –murmuró InuYasha suavemente en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

Kagome soltó la sábana, que se escurrió suavemente hasta revelar todo su pecho, dejando que las manos de él la acariciaran con libertad. Las manos de Kagome recorrieron el pecho de InuYasha bajo la camisa que tenía puesta, sus labios presionaban contra los de él, deseando que los abriera levemente y así llenarse de su sabor.

La abrazó con fuerza tras la espalda, casi sacándole el aire. Los dedos desesperados de la chica abrieron con rapidez los botones y sacó la prenda casi desesperadamente. Sintió un alivio grande al sentir su piel contra el pecho de él, recibiendo su calor y su aroma.

Se besaron apasionadamente y salvajemente, como si aquello no les bastara. InuYasha dejó los labios dulces y carnosos de Kagome, recorrió la blanca piel de ella, mordiéndola juguetonamente, hasta llegar a sus senos. Ella abrazó la cabeza de él, apretándola contra su pecho, recibiendo infinitas descargas, cada vez más fuertes, de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Mordía y lamía su pezón, primero dulcemente, como si se tratara de algo delicado; luego con fuerza, casi sin importarle el gemido de dolor que soltaba Kagome, sabía que eso le gustaba y por lo tanto no iba a dejarla.

Su mano se deslizó sobre el vientre de Kagome, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Abrió las piernas sin necesidad de fuerza, ya que ella le facilitó el trabajo, y la acarició. Mientras tanto Kagome, inmóvil ante tanto placer, no sabía que hacer para devolverle todas sus caricias… hasta que lo descubrió, era algo que no se había atrevido hacer ayer a la noche.

Empujó a InuYasha de tal manera que, nuevamente, ella quedó arriba de él. Besó con suavidad los labios de su amado, mordiendo levemente el inferior. Estaba tan sonrojada por lo que iba hacer, que estaba segura que él podía percibir el calor de sus mejillas. Su lengua se deslizó de sus labios, recorriendo su cuello y su pecho, y luego su panza, hasta que encontró un obstáculo: el pantalón.

–Demasiada ropa –pensó Kagome, sin percatarse que lo dijo en voz alta, logrando arrancar una sonrisa traviesa en InuYasha.

Cerró los ojos cuando sacó el pantalón, luego apretó los párpados cuando sus manos sacaron la ropa interior de él. Ahora era su turno de actuar. Se dejó llevar por lo que algo le decía, tal vez era el instinto primitivo que estaba encerrado dentro suyo. Sentía como si una fuerza mayor controlara su cuerpo, y lo guiara, mientras que su cerebro gritaba: '_¡ALERTA, ALERTA!. ¿QUÉ CREES QUE VAS HACER, KAGOME?'_

Hizo lo que… lo que tenía que hacer. No le desagradó, tampoco se sintió obligada hacerlo. De hecho, le gustó y mucho… se puede decir que hasta lo disfrutó más de lo que él tal vez, no lo sabía, haya disfrutado.

'_¿Pero qué hice?'_, gimió en sus pensamientos Kagome, recorriendo nuevamente el pecho de InuYasha con su lengua. Mucho tiempo nuevamente de pensar no tuvo, porque cuando InuYasha la abrazó y besó sus labios con una furiosa pasión, olvidó todo.

Todo, pero no que lo amaba cada vez más, y que le hiciera el amor de esa manera…

Lo apretó contra sí, cuando quedaron los papeles donde normalmente estaban: él arriba (su 'macho' dominante) y ella abajo (la 'hembra' elegida por el 'macho' dominante). Entonces… InuYasha volvió hacerle el amor. Volvió a penetrarla con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarla.

Al sentir nuevamente esa terrible oleada de pasión, de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda y levemente la arañó. Soltaba gemidos cada vez más sonoros, a medida que InuYasha se movía en su interior, golpeándola con más fuerza. Ofreciéndole el placer más grande.

Como ya había pasado, el dolor que sintió fue mínimo comparado con la primera vez. Todo era culpa de su cuerpo, que no estaba acostumbrado al recibir el calor del hombre a quien amaba. Sin embargo, a medida que InuYasha la seguía penetrando, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a ese cuerpo extraño que entraba y salía, una parte de su mente pensaba en cuanto lo amaba. En cuanto deseó que él le hiciera eso.

Su mente se repitió la mismas palabras… Él era el hombre que amaba, a quien adoraba con todo su corazón aunque le causó tanto dolor. Estaba enojada todavía, pero su corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad porque había cumplido su promesa de estar a su lado, aunque antes se había marchado por dos años.

Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él volviera. Siempre.

Todo terminó cuando Kagome soltó un gemido fuerte, y que InuYasha derramara su semilla dentro de ella. Él sabía que ese efecto no sería lo mismo, todavía recordaba que estaba embarazada y no sabía cómo decírselo.

Tal vez sería mejor dejar que pasara el tiempo, y cuando ella se diera cuenta se lo diría, y también le diría que se encargaría del bebé si no lo quería. Pero eso sí, Kagome debía tener el bebé sí o sí, ya que era parte de su familia, era su descendencia.

–Mmm… ¿Tenemos que ir a ciudad ya? –preguntó Kagome, ronroneando como un gatito.

InuYasha sonrió levemente. Lo sabía, tal vez parecía haber crecido y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, pero su gatita no iba a cambiar. Nunca.

Ya verá, él se encargará de traerla nuevamente hacia él. La Kagome que le pertenece volverá a sus brazos. Más ahora, que pasó todo eso.

–Lo siento, gatita, pero tenemos que irnos ya –respondió InuYasha, divertido, besándola nuevamente -. Ya verás que te gustará.

Kagome bajó la cabeza.

–Lo mismo me dijo Sango…

El chico miró la nada, pero luego se volvió hacia ella tratando de darle fuerza con su mirada. Sabía que esto le costaría mucho a ella, y tendría que ayudarla a vencer su miedo de abandonar el hogar. Nada iba a pasar, estaba seguro.

–Sí, pero conmigo no te pasará nada, créeme.

Kagome sabía que eso siempre sucedía.

–.–

La ciudad había cambiado un poco, comparada cuando la visitó hace mucho tiempo ya. Los autos, más modernos, seguían recorriendo las calles y sus bocinas chillaban por todos los rincones. La gente iba y venía, hablaba en sus celulares o estaban en otro mundo, o directamente corrían hacia su trabajo. Las niñas se movían en grupos, con sus minis faldas y camisetas tan ajustadas que dejaba atrás la imaginación.

Lo único que le gustó fueron sus faldas, pensó Kagome, algo contagiada por la adrenalina que le daba la ciudad. Esos edificios parecían muchos más altos que la última vez.

–¡Y eso que todavía son las cuatro de la tarde! –se quejó InuYasha, con la vista adelante y tratando de no perder la paciencia por el trafico que había. Pero la alegría de Kagome era algo contagiosa para él.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sentía un miedo interiormente, algo malo iba a suceder y sabía que era referente hacia InuYasha. Eso la asustó y preocupó aún más.

Sabía, por medio de su abuelo, que las mujeres de su familia tenían un don que podían ver cualquier cosa que una persona normal no podía ver. Podía sentir presencias sobrenaturales cerca del bosque, la vida que había en toda esa ciudad. Y, aún que mucho no creía, podía purificar todo aquello que estaba maldito.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la sensación que tenía al estar cerca de InuYasha. Era como si algo entre ellos dos los había cambiado, o hubiera un lazo que los uniera profundamente. Es como… como si una vida dependiera de ellos, algo muy importante que era de ellos dos y nada más que de ellos.

–Y… el primer lugar: Doxys –dijo InuYasha, sonriendo abiertamente a Kagome, mostrándole un enorme centro comercial.

La chica abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendida por la inmensidad de ese edificio. Parecía que tocaba las nubes de lo alto que estaba. Estaba totalmente lleno de gente de todas las edades, tanto quienes trabajaban como familias que le interesaba el ocio.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacia, Kagome se tiró encima de InuYasha para ver mejor el edificio, presionando su rostro en la ventanilla del conductor. Había cuatro puertas, y dos de ellas eran giratorias y las otras dos eran automáticas. Podía ver como un par de personas (por no decir multitud) entraban en la puerta y otra 'multitud' salía, y la mayoría mujeres con cantidades de bolsas super gigantes.

–Gatita, no me molesta que estés así… Puedes quedarte si quieres, no tengo problema en realidad –le susurró sensualmente la voz de InuYasha en su oído, ocasionándole un escalofrío en la espalda al sentir su mano allí -. Pero acá la gente puede vernos, y creo que pensarán muy mal de nosotros.

Rápidamente, y con las mejillas más rojas que el mismo tomate, Kagome se separó de InuYasha, volviendo a su asiento.

–Después podemos arreglar eso, gatita –comentó con malicia el chico de cabello largo, entrando al estacionamiento del enorme centro comercial -. Verás, este lugar tiene muchas cosas que te quería hacer probar hace mucho y un centro de belleza muy bueno. Por eso mismo –estaciono el auto en una maniobra experta -, dije que vinieras aquí hoy. Tal vez nos tome todo el día.

Kagome escuchó lo que decía él, pero no respondió. Todavía estaba nerviosa por lo que hace unos minutos había pasado. ¿Cómo pudo actuar de esa manera?. ¡Estaba totalmente loca! De por si, ya estaba resignada a que hicieran el amor… ¡Pero tampoco ponerlo a público!

Sintió como su mano era envuelta en una más grande y poderosa, se volvió hacia él y descubrió un sentimiento extraño en aquellos oscuros ojos violetas. Un sentimiento que le estremeció hasta lo más profundo del alma, uno que jamás había experimentado, ni con el InuYasha de antes. Cuando él se acerco, entrecerró los ojos y esperó.

Él presionó su boca contra los de ella, rompiendo la barrera de sus labios con la lengua y regalándole un beso de profunda pasión. Sintió como sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, como se llenaban con ese dulce sabor y aquella sensación de ser besada por él. Despertaba algo en su interior, algo que aún no estaba segura de llamarlo deseo o lujuria.

Sabía que, si él seguía besándola, serían capaces de hacerlo en el auto, por lo tanto optó por romper el beso sutilmente y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Aún así, InuYasha la seguía abrazando, provocándole escalofríos y pequeños pinchazos en los senos. La estaba excitando con un simple abrazo.

–Sí, será mejor ver la ropa primero –dijo de pronto InuYasha, rompiendo el silencio y saliendo del coche. Rodeó el auto, y le abrió la puerta a Kagome, intentó ayudarla a salir pero ella se mostró recia y le demostró que, aunque sea una persona de campo, ella sabía como salir de un automóvil.

Fueron al ascensor que había en el estacionamiento e InuYasha presionó el botón que decía: 'PB' y los llevó arriba.

Para Kagome, empezó el infierno.

–.–

Todo lo que hizo InuYasha fue… nada. Eso, miraron alguna vidrieras y había vestidos verdaderamente hermosos, pero demasiado costosos para alguien como ella pudiera pagarlos. Es verdad que ella ganaba algo vendiendo los vegetales de su huerta lo suficiente para tener una vida cómoda, pero tampoco era para desechar dinero en el primer vestido que veía. Además, como él no decía absolutamente nada, o alguna opinión de un vestido, seguían caminando.

Y seguían caminando. Y seguían. Hasta que un momento, sus pies no dieron más y tuvieron que sentarse en un banco cerca de una fuente hermosa.

–¿Todavía no te decidiste, Kagome? –preguntó InuYasha, aburrido, viéndola de reojo. Estaba ya cansado de ver como se pasaba el día sin que ella dijera: 'me gusta ese'.

–¡No es eso! –exclamó la muchacha, ocasionando que varias personas giraran su cabeza para verla -. Es que muchos son demasiado caros para poderlos comprar.

InuYasha alzó una ceja. ¿Ese era su problema?. ¿**Ese**? .¡Había pensado que ella no se había podido decidir! Además, se entretuvo viendo (claro, aparte de ella) unas ropas para bebé; zapatos, camisetas, pequeños gorros, a igual que medias, biberones y muchas cunas. Debía reconocer que ahora estaba muy interesado en algo que jamás creyó que le iba a importar.

Ahora, si Kagome pudo cambiarlo para hacer que hasta se interesara en cosas que antes le desagradaban, entonces: ¿cómo no hacer que ella volviera a hacer la Kagome del pasado? Tal vez no sería problema.

–No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo –respondió con calma InuYasha.

Kagome infló las mejillas, sonrojándose por el enojo.

–¡No quiero deberte nada!

InuYasha sonrió de lado. _"No me importa el dinero, gatita… mientras que ese bebé esté sano"_.

–Creeme que muy pronto me devolverás el dinero –dijo el muchacho con calma, como si aquí acabara la discusión.

–No quiero pagártelo con sexo –contestó Kagome entredientes, sintiéndose cada vez más indignada. No pondría en venta su cuerpo, y tampoco quería que él le pagase.

Pero el rostro de InuYasha abandonó todo el aburrimiento, también la dulzura de sus ojos, y se volvió serio. Frunció el ceño, apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Así que para ella sólo fue sexo… Sabía que para ella fue muy especial, pero tampoco quería que se refiera a lo que hicieron en algo tan trivial y catalogarlo como 'sexo'.

–Vamos a ver que vestidos te pondrás, no quiero que se pierda toda la estúpida tarde en un vestido de porquería –dijo mordazmente InuYasha, agarrando fuertemente de la muñeca a Kagome.

Cuando se levantó del asiento, le tiroteó el brazo. La chica se asustó un poco por la actitud que tomó él, pero trató de ignorarlo. La llevó por varios lugares, ella sólo lo seguía como si fuera un robot y se detenía, tratando de entender por qué se comportaba así.

–¿Te gusta ese vestido? –preguntó de repente InuYasha, con voz ronca y señalando con la cabeza una vidriera.

Los ojos azules de la chica dieron con un hermoso vestido color verde claro. Era largo hasta las rodillas y con un escote en V no muy pronunciado. Parecía sencillo y elegante a la vez. Soltó la mano de InuYasha y se acercó a la vidriera, y miró el precio.

Era demasiado caro, como pensó.

El chico agarró otra vez su muñeca y la hizo entrar forzadamente a la tienda. Una mujer regordeta, de baja estatura, con un parche en el ojo y sonrisa amable se acercó para entenderlos. La sonrisa que InuYasha preparó para recibirla, fue demasiado cariñosa, observó Kagome sorprendida. _"Jamás me sonrió así, nunca"_, pensó con tristeza.

–¡InuYasha! –exclamó alegremente la mujer regordeta, abrazando fuertemente al muchacha de mirada violeta -. ¡Nos tenía preocupadas! A tu madre y a mí. ¡No quiero que te vallas sin decirme nada!

InuYasha trató de separarse de abrazo tan efusivo de la mujer. Kagome estaba hecha a un lado, totalmente sorprendida de que InuYasha tuviera madre. ¿No había muerto cuando él tenía cinco años? .¿Entonces le mintió?

¿Cuántas mentiras le habría dicho, entonces, se preguntó Kagome, sintiendo una piedra en el pecho y su en su estómago. ¿Cuándo le decía que la amaba? .¿Las sonrisas que le regalaba? .¿Esa mirada tan… tan extraña que ponía cada vez que le decía 'te amo' y ambos se besaban? .¿Siempre le mintió?

–Abuela, ya basta. ¡No soy ningún niño para qué me…! –protestaba InuYasha, sonrojándose un poco ante tanto cariño. _"Kagome"_, dijo de repente una voz interior. El chico la buscó, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron… sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Ohhh, rayos, siempre metía la pata.

–Abue, quiero presentarte a alguien –le susurró InuYasha, agachándose un poco, en el oído de la anciana mujer -. Ella es…

–¿La chica del campo? –le preguntó en un murmullo muy bajo, sonriendo levemente y separándose para ver a la muchacha -. Oh, es tan linda… Perfecta para ti. Aunque… ¿Pasó algo contigo? –se volvió hacia su nieto un poco enojada -. Déjame adivinar… ¿Le dijiste que la amabas, por lo menos?

–Yo… –InuYasha parpadeó, y cerró la boca. ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Claro que Kagome actuaba así, si ni siquiera sabía que la quería, y menos sabía que eso no fue tener sexo… -. Le dije que volvía por lo que es mío –trató de quedar mejor parado, pero la mujer lo miraba duramente -. Está bien, está bien, metí la pata.

La anciana mujer supo que, en la historia de su vida, ese chico acertó. Ahora era su turno de arreglar las cosas, por lo menos tenía vestidores.

–InuYasha, ¿sabes lo que es tener a una mujer tras vestidores? –preguntó la abuela del muchacho, sonriendo pícaramente y a la vez con traviesa maldad.

InuYasha no supo que decir en ese momento.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. El vestido negro y la gatita

_Lo que hasta ahora parecía ser una fantasía, Kagome sabía que pronto iba a terminar. La gatita de InuYasha estaba muy preocupada, tantos por sus sentimientos como los de él. El gran día de la cena estaba a unas cuantas horas, y la verdad está cada vez más cerca. ¿Cuál era el verdadero problema que tenía InuYasha con su padre?. ¿Quién es esa mujer de mirada fría?. Ahora está por verse._

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo seis:**

_El vestido negro y la gatita._

–¡Abuela…! –se quejó InuYasha, pero la mujer ya se encontraba viendo a Kagome con ojo crítico y supo el por qué, en ese momento, su abuela era la gran dueña de unos de los negocios más finos del país -. No seas dura con ella –susurró para sí mismo.

La gran Kaede Igarashi vio a una delicada flor dentro de Kagome. Su piel era suave y hermosa, pero tampoco muy blanca. Su figura no era ni muy flaca, pero tampoco muy gorda. Sus brazos eran delgados y muy femeninos, una hermosa princesa. El cabello envidiable, sedoso al tacto y levemente ondulado. Ojos grandes, bella tonalidad azulada. Mejillas sonrojadas. Labios carnosos, muy carnosos (supo en ese momento que eso se debía a otros labios). Linda chica, muy linda chica.

–Hermosa muchacha, eso es lo que eres –dijo Kaede sonriendo abiertamente, Kagome le respondió nerviosa la sonrisa -. Ahora verás el vestido perfecto para ti.

La chica pareció recibir una descarga eléctrica porque rápidamente saltó.

–¡N-No…! –exclamó, sorprendiéndose hasta ella misma, pero le restó importancia y sacudió la cabeza -. Lo siento, pero no quiero probarme ningún vestido.

Kaede sonrió ante tanta modestia y sencillez. Soltó un alegre: "¡Pamplinas!" y yendo rápidamente hacia dónde tenía unos vestidos colgados. Primero agarró uno negro que le dio pánico a Kagome, e hizo que el mismo InuYasha sonriera levemente.

No, no era para nada dura con la muchacha. Es más, hasta sabía cuáles vestidos podría gustarle a él y hacerla mucho más "apetecible" para su vista.

La anciana la agarró del brazo y la, literalmente, tiró hacia el vestidor. InuYasha tuvo la repentina necesidad de meterse con ella, pero ahora la mirada picarona de su abuela lo incomodaba. Bueno, cuando Kaede estuviera distraída él se metería sí o sí.

–¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó Kagome, susurrante, viéndose en el espejo -. Esta no es Kagome –se dio vuelta y por poco suelta un chillido del horror al ver semejante escote.

El vestido era hermoso, la tela muy delicada y la abrazaba justo dónde debería. No era muy corto, sólo estaba cuatro dedos de la rodilla, y el tul tapaba bastante. Las mangas estaban sueltas en sus hombros, y estaba segura que se corrían porque así deberían ir. Aunque tenían mucho escote, dejando ver casi hasta la mitad de los senos. Y el de la espalda, llegaba casi justo a la curvatura de su espalda y de repente se imaginó que InuYasha pasara sus dedos por sobe su piel.

Un escalofrío, pero no de pánico sino de placer, la invadió. Quería llevárselo, pero únicamente por la agradable sensación de que a InuYasha le gustara, pero sabía que no podía. Era demasiado caro para su poco dinero que tenía en los pantalones que ahora estaban colgados.

–A ver, mi niña, ¡muéstrate sin vergüenza! –dijo jovialmente Kaede, abriendo de una la tela que tapaba el vestidor, dejando a ver a una sorprendida y bastante sonrojada Kagome.

La chica rápidamente puso sus manos sobre el pecho y bajó la cabeza avergonzada ante la mirada de InuYasha. El chico la miraba seriamente, y la recorría de pies a cabeza. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Por favor, pensó Kagome tratando de no llorar, que dijera algo… Lo que sea.

–Bien. Bonito el vestido.

Bueno, tampoco tan literal. Ante esto, la chica levantó el rostro y frunció el ceño, sintiendo una furia recorrer su cuerpo. ¡.¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza a InuYasha cuando dijo eso?.! .¡.¿El vestido, simplemente el vestido era bonito?.!. Bueno, si tanto le gustaba .¿por qué no lo se ponía él?. La chica se acercó hacia él y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, el chico retuvo su mano.

–No lo intentes, no volverás a golpearme, gatita –le susurró suavemente, hasta con cariño y sonrió. '_¿Qué te estará pasando por la cabeza, perro?'_, se preguntó Kagome, casi perdida en los ojos violetas del muchacho -. ¿No tienes algo más discreto, abuela?

La anciana asintió.

–¿En papel de regalo o lo dejo así? –preguntó Kaede a su nieto, cuando la chica volvió hacia el vestidor con un nuevo vestido -. ¿O tú ahí adentro?

InuYasha tragó saliva, al ver la gente que pasaba en la tienda de su abuela. Y lo peor de todo, la vieja sabía que pasaría allí adentro. Eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

–No puedo estar ahí… Kagome me matará…

Kaede entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento, ordenándole con la mirada algo parecido como a: "¡Métete ahí adentro de una vez, Igarashi!". Por lo que el chico, un poco a regañadientes, entró en el vestido de la chica Higurashi.

–Creo que lo dejo así –sonrió la mujer mayor, suspirando ante el amor de las personas que se tenían entre sí -. Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

La clienta curvó sus labios una sonrisa fría.

–.–

Se estaba mirando el vestido verde, era el vestido de sus sueños, no podía negarlo. Estaba hecho de seda fina, y cómo jamás sintió una tela tan suave, se sentía muy cómoda. El vestido la abrazaba de manera agradable, especialmente en la cintura y cadera, mientras que la falda caía graciosamente hasta sus rodillas. La espalda era descubierta, pero no tanto como el otro vestido negro y adelante apenas se notaba el principio de sus senos.

Podía respirar tranquila, aunque no podía comprarlo.

–Quiero verte otra vez con ese vestido… que sea mejor mañana –susurró InuYasha sensualmente, abrazando por detrás a Kagome y sorprendiéndola totalmente.

La chica se volteó rápidamente, casi queriendo echarlo del vestidor. El chico puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a ella y la tranquilizó con un suave beso. Rápidamente sintió como Kagome lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo pegaba hacia ella, InuYasha abrazó su cadera y fue agradable sentir la seda en la muchacha… pero sería mejor sin ella, indudablemente.

–¿Qué haces aquí…?. ¿Tu abuela no sospechará? –preguntó entre susurros Kagome, abrazaba a su cuello fuertemente y todavía estaba en puntillas de pie aunque InuYasha estuviera un poco agachado.

InuYasha rozó con sus manos los senos de la chica, que estaba pegados contra su pecho. Oh, diablos… necesitaba tenerla ya, hacerle el amor. Eran la seis de la tarde y estaba completamente desesperado por amarla. '_Espera a la noche, Inuyasha, no seas impaciente'_, demandó una voz parecida a la de Miroku detrás de su cabeza.

–Prácticamente me metió –gruñó InuYasha, empezando a morderle el cuello y el hombro descubierto -. ¡Diablos! –la acorraló contra la pared, alzándola hasta que ella pudo rodear con sus piernas la cadera de él -. No puedo aguantarme…

Kagome se mordió el labio, dejando que él mordiera y lamiera su cuello, dejándolo que acariciara sus senos con libertad. Ella también quería que le hiciera el amor… también necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo. Ya estaba cansada de verlo con tanta ropa encima, quería tener un día sólo para ellos dos.

Esto se está volviendo una locura. Se estaba volviendo adicta al sexo y a InuYasha. '_No, Kagome, de lo que eres adicta es a InuYasha, y a sus besos… Nada más'_, replicó una voz parecida a la de Sango detrás de su cabeza.

–N-No… no podemos… es… nos podrían descubrir –gimió desesperadamente Kagome, sosteniendo la cabeza del muchacho, tratando de que no bajara hacia sus senos y manchara al vestido, poniéndolos al descubierto.

–Si no haces un ruido, nadie nos descubrirá, créeme –dijo InuYasha con voz ronca, besándola de improvisto, parecía casi desesperación lo que sentía él y Kagome le respondió con la misma intensidad, sin apartar sus suaves manos de su cabeza -.Oh, diablos…

Presionó su virilidad contra la intimidad de Kagome, mostrándole que ya era demasiado tarde y qué él necesitaba de su ayuda. La chica quiso soltar un gemido, pero los labios de él se presionaron rápidamente contra su boca y le recordó que no debían hacer ruido.

–Sácate… rápido… el pantalón… no puedo aguantar más, InuYasha –gimió Kagome suavemente, diciendo estas palabras al oído casi con desesperación.

El chico primero le sacó la ropa interior a Kagome, después cuando ella estuvo expectante parada, mirándolo a los ojos, se sacó el pantalón y los boxer. La muchacha se mordió el labio fuertemente, cuando InuYasha la abrazó rápidamente y aferró nuevamente sus piernas en la caderas de él sin necesidad de que la levantara.

Se acomodó. Y esperó. InuYasha volvió a besarla, tal vez para callar algún gemido suyo. Esto realmente se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero el error ya estaba hecho.

Si Kagome no quedó embarazada la primera vez, estaba seguro que ahora sí lo estaría.

–.–

Caminaban de la mano, ella sosteniendo tres bolsas de la misma tienda. Su fascinación por el vestido negro y el verde hizo que ella compara uno más, esta vez de color azul oscuro. InuYasha estaba feliz. Y si él era feliz, ella también. Aunque no tanto, puesto que, por fortuna, ella volvió a realidad. Aunque tuvieron muchos problemas para que InuYasha… le _bajaran_ los humos.

La chica soltó un suspiro, fijando con curiosidad como sus pies se movían. Luego levantó la mirada y se fijó en las tiendas. Comprendió que ese mundo era demasiado materialista, las personas parecían estar mucho más tensas. Nadie sonreía. Parecía como si sólo estuvieran en su mundo.

Ahí nadie conocía a nadie, no había una Tsubaki que cuidara de Yasha, no había un Miroku que era pervertido y hacia estallar de celos a Sango a causa de Ayame. Hasta InuYasha era un extraño… bueno, más de lo qué ya era.

–¿Extrañas al campo? –preguntó InuYasha, sin mirarla y apretándole levemente la mano -. No te preocupes, el viernes volverás.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería interrumpir este momento de calma que tenía con él ahora. Y, a decir verdad, no quería volver. Si llegaba a pisar su casa… sabía que tomaría una actitud muy recelosa hacia InuYasha.

Lo que habría pasado entre ellos… lo echaría a la basura. Tal y cómo él echó a la basura sus sentimientos, como en un principio pareció aceptarlos pero en el último momento los destruyó. Pero ahora estaba en un mundo diferente, podía hacer y actuar diferente.

–InuYasha… quiero hablar –dijo Kagome de repente, sin caminar y soltando el agarre. InuYasha se detuvo, curioso, sin saber el motivo pero asintió y la llevó a un centro de Wacdonald's, dónde pidió dos gaseosas y unas papas fritas para él.

Se quedaran unos minutos en silencio, sin decirse nada. Kagome miraba sus manos atentamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño y, repentinamente, sintiendo como todos sus nervios venían a ella rápidamente. ¿Qué hacer?. ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sospechara sus verdaderos sentimientos?

–Escucha… yo, quiero… preguntarte… sobre… tu… –balbuceó Kagome, costándole mucho hablar, era un tema realmente difícil para ella -, prometida. Quiero saber quién es. Si la conociste. Y el por qué… te fuiste sin decirme absolutamente nada.

InuYasha suspiró, ese día llegaría. Pero ahora… estaban felices, los dos, juntos. Al fin podían estar en paz, poder vivir… no, poder _convivir_ y ella viene a preguntar eso. Pero también la comprendía, y tenía que haberle dicho sus motivos… tal vez, no hubiera tenido estos problemas.

'_¿Y arruinarte la diversión, InuYasha?'_, preguntó una voz muy parecida a la de él, sólo que más ronca y agresiva. Intentó no reírse de él y su voz de la conciencia.

–¿Sobre qué quieres saber primero? –cuestionó tranquilamente el ojivioleta.

Kagome apretó el agarre, que descansaban en su falda, con cierto nerviosismo.

–Pues… sobre tu prometida –prefería eso, a saber el por qué la abandonó. Aún había tiempo para hablar, pero ahora quería saber quién es esa persona. Si todavía debía luchar por InuYasha.

El chico se rascó la barbilla pensativamente. ¿Por dónde empezar…?

–La conocí cuando tenía dieciséis años –empezó al narrar el chico, cerrando los ojos y recordando aquellos tiempos -. Me pareció una chica hermosa, a decir verdad. Esa seriedad y frialdad que la rodeaba… me daba mucha curiosidad por saber quién estaba detrás de ése caparazón.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos tristemente. Las primeras palabras que había dicho de su prometida fue que era hermosa. Pero a ella… la primera vez que la vio, le empezó a criticar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Un punto para la prometida. Cero para Kagome.

–Cuando mi padre me dijo que me casaría con ella… yo, no supe qué hacer –reconoció InuYasha, soltando un suspiro de exasperación -. Por un lado estaba contento, me decía: »¡Genial! Así puedo conocerla… y es muy linda, nada desagradable, y parece comportarse como se debe« Pero, en ese momento estaba rebelde con mi padre… A decir verdad, desde que cumplí los once años, él me decía que debía cuidar el apellido Igarashi y le daba mucha importancia a la sangre.

"Entonces… escuché mi lado rebelde. Le dije a la chica que no podía comprometerme con ella, pues no la conocía… ella me dijo que pensaba lo mismo, y entre los dos planeamos mi –hizo las comillas con sus dedos – "escape". Me quedé estupefacto por como trabajábamos juntos, lo hacíamos bien. Un año entero tomó mi escape. Todo ese tiempo… llegué a conocer a Kikyô.

Con que el nombre de esa mujer es Kikyô, anotó Kagome interiormente. Lo escuchaba con atención, y hasta podría decirse que se imaginó toda la situación. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y pudo ver a un InuYasha cuatro años menos, con el cabello corto y la torpeza de su edad.

Lo extrañaba… extrañaba al chico de dieciocho años que cautivó su corazón.

–Kagome, escucha con atención –pidió InuYasha de repente, cortando con su relato -. Esto sucedió antes de que te conociera. Y mis sentimientos han cambiando mucho desde ese tiempo. Eso no quiere decir que siga teniéndolos, ¿sí? –la chica asintió, él suspiró, bajando la cabeza -. Bueno… yo…

"Creí que me había enamorado de ella –empezó hablar en pasado, mismo tiempo que Kagome habría tan grande sus ojos como platos -. No quise decírselo, porque eso significaba que mi padre habría ganado y sabía que ella, después, quería que nos casáramos. Hubo un momento en que pensé en casarme con ella… Podía verlo, yo casado y siendo feliz, teniendo a la familia que jamás tuve –aún así, los ojos azules de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas -. Pero… tuve la suerte de cambiar de parecer –él le acarició el rostro con ternura, viendo las lágrimas de la chica correr por su rostro -, porque así te conocí a ti.

'_Y voy a tener esa familia que quería tanto, gracias a ti'_, pensó InuYasha levantándose. Sacó un pañuelo, se lo dio a Kagome. La chica estaba pálida, completamente shockeada. Agarró las bolsas y la acompañó durante todo el trayecto.

La observaba de reojo, preocupado. Sabía que mencionar su pasado sería perturbador para Kagome, puesto que estaba muy sensible. Pero… sentía culpabilidad, puesto que había tocado algo muy profundo en el corazón de la chica.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, la tomó de los antebrazos y la abrazó con fuerza. La chica torpemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no llorar.

Aún así, las lágrimas salían y salían. ¿Por qué llorar? Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo de que, por ese motivo, se había marchado de su lado. Qué por culpa de esa tonta Kikyô, InuYasha volvió a su lugar de origen.

–Te… te deseo a ti, Kagome, sólo a ti –le susurró InuYasha suavemente en su oído, acariciando los cabellos de la muchacha y viéndola con ternura. No podía decir que la amaba, tampoco que la quería. Debía esperar un tiempo más, tal vez en la cena se lo diría.

Kagome empezó a llorozar, deteniendo parcialmente su llano. Por lo menos sí la deseaba, y había dicho que era sólo a ella. Un punto, aunque sea muy pequeño, estaba a su favor. Pero, ¿valdría la pena luchar por InuYasha? .¿Y si después se terminaba arrepintiendo?

–Yo… yo también te deseo a ti, InuYasha –respondió Kagome, aferrándose más a su abrazo y mirando las bolsas de reojo.

No. Esto no provocaría a InuYasha, ni le movería un dedo. Debía atreverse a más, debía cautivarlo con ropas atrevidas y que ni el recuerdo de su prometida viniera a su mente. Podría ser egoísta, pero dos años estuvo compartiéndolo.

Ya basta.

–.–

Estaba en el departamento de InuYasha. Había dicho que era chico y humilde, y aceptó que tal vez tenía un poco de ironía en su voz. ¿Podría ser chico un departamento que tenía más habitaciones que su propia casa? Seguramente entraría la pequeña cabaña tres veces allí adentro.

Era una casa lujosa, en un departamento un poco más pequeño. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue la sala de estar-comedor, puesto que la mesa estaba justo frente a un televisor. Había un sillón individual al costado de la puerta, muy hermoso.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul celeste, y todo estaba completamente ordenado. Aunque las paredes de la cocina eran de un beige muy agradable a la vista, y era muy moderna. Un pequeño bar separaba de la sala estar-comedor, pero se podía ver tranquilamente.

Una puerta blanca que decía 'Baño' estaba entre dos habitaciones, un costado. Una decía 'Visitas' y la otra 'InuYasha', así que supo en qué lugar debería dormir: en el cuarto del muchacho.

Si su plan era provocarlo, debía empezar con lo elemental, ¿no? Bueno, lo elemental y fácil era dormir en el mismo cuarto. Lo tenía bien paleando: cuando estarían durmiendo…

–¡Tengo qué comprar comida! –exclamó InuYasha, una vez que abrió la heladera -. ¡Oh, diablos! Estando en un centro comercial me vengo olvidar eso. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí? –le preguntó a Kagome, ella asintió -. Bien. Ahora regreso.

–Te espero –se despidió Kagome, InuYasha la miró sobre su hombro y asintió frunciendo el ceño. Cerró con un portazo muy fuerte.

La chica sacó el vestido negro y lo observó con ojo critico. Mucho escote, servía un poco. La espalda descubierta, casi por completo. Lo malo es que no era revelador. Kagome sonrió malignamente, estar viviendo sola tenía sus beneficios.

Ahora, tenía que buscar una aguja y… un hilo negro. Debajo del televisor estaba un costurero, se preguntó si InuYasha cosía, pero él siempre tenía una sorpresa guardada. Sacó el costurero, y tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

¡Manos a la obra! No sabía cuanto tiempo tenía antes que InuYasha regresara. Tomó las tijeras, el vestido y las agujas ya enhebradas.

Veremos si InuYasha preferiría ver a su 'gatita' con el vestido verde.

_**Continuará…**_

_Creo que este es el último capítulo del 2005, tal vez me tarde para el capítulo siete porque después me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas. Espero que me comprendan, ¿sí?_


	7. Triple T: Te deseo, Te odio y Té

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo siete:**

_Triple T: Te deseo, Te odio y Té._

_Tic, tic, tic… _Ese era el sonido que salía del reloj cucú de InuYasha. Había un péndulo que se movía a cada segundo, haciendo que la aguja más pequeña se moviera. Las otras agujas marcaban las siete y media de la tarde. Los dedos de Kagome empezaron a moverse, señal de que estaba aburrida.

InuYasha ni se movió de su sofá, seguía leyendo un libro que agarró y después no le prestó atención. Esperaba que se fuera al baño y así tenía tiempo de cambiarse y de que la viera. El problema ahora es que el muchachote no le prestaba atención por un estúpido libro.

¡Lo último qué le faltaba! Luchar con un libro, que decían en letras grandes y doradas: "¿Cómo convivir en un mundos de locos? Secretos para ser diferente de los demás locos... digo, personas" ¡Ja! InuYasha ya era un loco, tal vez era un libro para que su locura aumentara más.

Gruñó sin paciencia, levantándose de la silla y fue hacia la habitación de InuYasha, cerrando la puerta con un portazo muy fuerte. Bien, estaba cansada. Debía de persuadirlo ahora o nunca, puesto que él no se iba a levantar ni siquiera para ir al baño…

–I-nu-Ya-sha… –dijo dulcemente la voz de Kagome, viniendo de su cuarto. El chico levantó la mirada indiferentemente, pero se quedó colgado en lo que sus ojos vieron -. ¿Qué te parece? Lo arreglé mientras no estabas –y le mostró el tajo que había hecho hasta la mitad del muslo.

InuYasha observó el tajo, tragando con dificultad. Lo que le pareció ver hace minutos a una Kagome inocente, ahora le mostraban a la misma chica y mucho más… atrevida, por decirlo así. La pequeñas mangan colgaban en lo hombros de la muchacha, su escote estaba hasta la mitad del pecho y mostraban un poco la redondez de los senos. Después era ajustado en la cintura y mucho más en las caderas, la tela de la falda tapaba hasta unas pulgadas más arriba de las rodillas y ese tajo…

–Ah, mirá qué bien –susurró InuYasha casi sin voz, volviendo otra vez la lectura de su libro, pero sabiendo que estaba totalmente desconcertado. Se imaginaba sacándole el vestido.

Kagome sonrió de lado, acercándose hacia el chico de cabello largo. No tenía las sandalias que él le había comprando, estaba descalza y no hacía ningún ruido. Era una gatita que tenía ganas de jugar con ese perro cobarde. '_¿Estará bien lo que voy hacer?'_, se preguntó interiormente, pero una voz le dijo: '_En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale_'.

Por lo tanto, con una mano sacó al libro que estaba leyendo InuYasha, se sentó sobre las piernas del muchacho, dejando al tajo que descubriera gran parte de su pierna. El chico la miraba sin saber qué estaba haciendo, o si estaba bien contenerse. Tragó nuevamente saliva, y quiso hablar, pero no le salió la voz.

Una mujer lo estaba derrotando, eso era un golpe muy bajo a su orgullo.

–Es un día muy extraño, InuYasha –susurró Kagome, agarrando un mechón de su cabello y haciéndole bucles con su dedo, el chico sólo miraba con ella jugaba con su cabello; estaba totalmente indefenso, estúpidamente indefenso -. Jamás pensé que me quedaría otra noche más en esta ciudad.

Él desvió la mirada y con su mano impidió que saliera un gemido involuntario, Kagome rozaba una parte muy íntima que latía con mucha fuerza. Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de pensar en el Polo norte… en la Atlántida, en Kagome desnuda… ¡No! En ella no. ¡En Yasha! Sí, sí, en Yasha. Grr, ese perro tan molesto…

Pero Kagome no era ninguna molestia, menos si tenía… No, si no tenía nada puesto. ¡Arrg! Estúpidas hormonas suyas. Pero también era él que caía redondo en los hechizos de ella.

–Bueno… ¡Aquí estás otra vez! Jejejeje… –intentó InuYasha parecer muy calmado, pero la respiración ya le estaba fallando y jamás deseó tanto que Kagome se alejara de él cómo ahora.

O tener un baño a alcance de su mano… Le agarró un tic en la ceja, de tan sólo pensar en la palabra 'mano'. ¡Oh, diablos! Jamás lo había echo cosa semejante, jamás lo necesitó pero ahora… ¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces más mierda! (era una palabra que él ya no usaba, así que bueno, debía decirla, ¿no?) ¡Ahh! No era el momento de pensar en cuantas veces había dicho mierda y cuantas no.

–Sí… pero la diferencia –abrazó su cuello y apretó con sus piernas los muslos de InuYasha, sintiendo algo duro y sabía que su plan estaba funcionando -, es que tú estás conmigo, InuYasha.

_"¡Está bien! Entonces, ¿por qué no estás conmigo en una cama?"_ gimió una voz interior del muchacho, poniendo accidentalmente sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Sabía que en ese momento estaba… perdido. Perdido, por lo menos, durante veinte minutos… sí es que lo hacía rápido.

–Y que me hayas comprado ropa… –sonrió malignamente, agarrando otro mechón y haciendo el mismo juego que con el anterior. Admitía que también lo hacía por lo que no alcanzó a suceder en el vestuario, así que en parte salía ganando dos veces -. InuYasha, ¿te gustó el arreglo qué le hice al vestido? –usó un tonto dulce, bajito y un poco inocente.

¡.¡Arggg!.! .¡Basta! .¡Estaba completamente cansado!. ¡Ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo soportando esa tortura, era ahora de actuar! Le agarró la nuca y la miró a los ojos, sintiendo de repente cómo todo su cuerpo subía de temperatura.

–¿Qu…?

Los labios de la chica fueron acallados por la boca pasional y casi furiosa de InuYasha. Le regaló un beso muy salvaje, casi como si estuviera desesperado. Respondiendo con la misma intensidad, incluso mucho más, Kagome se pegó a su cuerpo con voluntad, y ya que no usaba sostén sus senos se aplastaron contra el pecho del muchacho. Eso le arrancó un gemido.

–.–

Las cosas parecieron mejorar durante la noche. O eso pensaron Kagome e InuYasha, pero se lo mantuvieron bien guardado. La chica finalmente durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes, y apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero InuYasha no podía dormir. Mantenía sus pensamientos en otra parte, más bien en el pasado. Contarle todo lo que le contó a Kagome, ahora pensaba que fue una locura. ¡Una completa estupidez! Jamás fue tan abierto, menos con su madrastra.

Ah, ese era un punto que debía arreglar también. ¡Arg! Había tantas cosas de que hablar, tanto por aclarar y más por revelar. Primero: ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y al parecer ni cuenta se dio. Bueno, eso era un buen pronóstico, puesto que su instinto tal vez esté fallando.

Apoyó el codo en el marco de la ventana y su manos sostuvo su rostro. Las luces de los autos iban y venían, haciendo un suave murmullo al pasar, los faroles alumbraban y mostraban a toda la gente que pasaba caminando, riéndose y hablando entre sí. Todo en su mundo.

Pensó en el campo, en la diferencias que había, y en la bondad de todos. No podía creer que llegó a conocer a toda una… 'comunidad' en tan solo dos años. ¡Dos años! Y ya en el primer día se había presentado Ayame, con sus minis faldas y el cabello tan rojo como el fuego mismo, y los ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas puras.

–_Bienvenido seas, forastero, mi nombre es Ayame Ohkawa –dijo la muchacha de nombre Ayame, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas y sonriendo levemente -. Si no tienes hogar donde quedarte, te recomiendo el mío. Eso sí… ¡SI NO TE MOLESTAN LOS LOBOS imbéciles! –y su grito fue dado a un muchacho que pasaba tranquilamente con su carreta._

En ese momento había pensado que esa mujer era fácil, tipo de las mujeres que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Aunque Kagome le había explicado que ella y el joven Kouga estaban comprometidos desde pequeños, y cuando estaban peleados ella acostumbraba a coquetear con medio mundo.

Una carcajada nació y murió en su garganta, sin poder llegar a salir completamente. Eran momentos alegres y… a la vez tortuosos. A veces recordaba todo el daño que le había hecho a Kagome, todo para poder llegar a como estaban ahora.

–_¡Es que no comprendes! –rugió la ojiazul, su rostro estaba bañado de suaves lágrimas cristalinas -. ¡No puedes entender el dolor de quedarte sin tu familia a los siete años! .¡Tu mundo y el mío son completamente diferentes! –elevó su mano, lista para darle una cacheteada, pero tembló un poco y finalmente cayó, colgando en el costado de su cuerpo -. No intentes ayudarme, InuYasha…_

Su vista se tornó oscura ante ese recuerdo. Sí, fue su primera discusión fuerte y todo por el temor de la ciudad. Pero en ese entonces no conocía lo que le había sucedido a la familia Higurashi, y la perdida que Kagome había sufrido a tan temprana edad.

Después, cuando se arreglaron las cosas, Sango le había comentado que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a la verdadera Kagome. Él no había notado ninguna diferencia, puesto que siempre le pareció una chica demasiado alegre y torpe para su edad.

Sango… ¡La tan querida castaña! Si, esa chica si que tenía carácter. ¡Y cuidado cuando se ponía celosa! Recordó el momento que la vio por primera vez, había recelado de él y al poco rato después, a causa de una estúpida discusión con Kagome, ella le había pegado con un gigantesco bumerang en la cabeza.

–_¡Ni se te ocurra gritarle de esa manera a mi amiga, cabeza de chorlito! Más te vale que seas más cuidadoso con una mujer –la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños puso el bumerang en el suelo, apoyándose en él -. Créeme –le susurró amenazadoramente, señalando con su cabeza a la gigantesca arma – sé como usar esta cosa._

¡Y valla como la sabía usar! Se sobó la cabeza, recordando cuantos golpes había recibido a causa de Kagome. Frunció el ceño, enojándose por esos momentos. ¡Keh! Qué mala suerte, no creía en las brujas y los hechizos, sino ya le hubiera lanzado uno a la ojiazul.

–¡Keh!

Cerró los ojos y trató de aguantar el suspiro que nacía desde su garganta, pero no pudo. A pesar de todos los golpes, y de sus pensamientos de quienes vivían allí estaban todos completamente locos, fueron realmente inolvidables.

–InuYasha…

El chico volteó ante la suave voz, encontrándose a una Kagome medio dormida. ¿Qué le sucedía? .¿Por qué entraba a su cuarto? Se levantó y se acercó a ella, la chica le tembló el labio inferior y se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

–¡InuYasha!

Sin poder evitarlo, presa de la confusión, se sonrojó levemente. Ella lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y temía que en cualquier momento se largara a llorar. O que fuera sonámbula… ese pensamiento le pareció completamente estúpido. ¿Cómo es posible que ella fuera sonámbula?

–Te odio, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? –replicó la muchacha, aún entre sus brazos y ocultando cada vez más su rostro entre su camisa.

Un cubito de hielo recorrió toda la espalda de InuYasha, haciendo que temblara un poco. ¿Qué ella lo odiaba? .¡.¿Por qué?.! No había hecho nada, absolutamente nada para que ella le digiera eso. Es más, ni le había tocado un pelo cuando se sentó entre sus piernas… Un momento, ¿será que estará enojada porque no logró complacer sus deseos respecto a él?

_"¿.¿.¿Deseos respecto a mí?.?.? .¡Me estoy volviendo completamente loco!"_, pensó InuYasha, dirigiendo su profunda mirada violeta hacia el techo y palmeando torpemente la espalda de Kagome. La chica lo soltó y lo miró con indiferencia.

–¿Cómo pudiste tirar a Yasha por el inodoro?

Tic en el ojo de InuYasha. Sí, realmente Kagome era la loca y no él. ¡.¡No estaba tan loco para tirar a ese perro del demonio por el inodoro!.! O ella estaba dormida, o tomó algo, o era completamente sonámbula.

–Mierda, Kagome… ¡Despiértate ya! –rogó InuYasha, zarandeándola levemente, la mirada de indiferencia de Kagome se oscureció.

En ese momento, si todavía creyera en los youkai, juraría que tenía entre sus brazos a uno verdadero. Se estaba poniendo furiosa.

–¡.¿Qué me despierte?.! .¡Tú fuiste el culpable del pobrecito de Yasha!. .¡Es tu culpa que te desee tanto! .¡Es tu culpa que…! .¡Oye, suéltame, suéltameeee! –exclamó Kagome, cuando InuYasha la agarró entre sus brazos y la llevó al baño.

–¡Nunca me pides qué te suelte, y menos lo haré ahora! –replicó el muchacho con voz potente, ese tipo de voz hacia callar hasta el perro más malo del país.

Bueno, al menos Kagome si se calló, y dejó de maullar por todo. Miró con curiosidad como InuYasha abría la canilla del lavamanos y llenaba un baso de agua, pero no se esperó que el agua esa cayera en su rostro.

–¡Quieres calmarte y despiértate de una vez, tonta!

Pareció que despertó de un sueño brutamente. Vaya, qué locura, soñó que InuYasha tiraba a Yasha por el inodoro, se quejaba de que despertara y luego la llevaba al baño… para después tirarle un vaso de agua en la cara.

Un momento…

Las gotas caían graciosamente entre su rostro y cuando la conciencia golpeó su mente, se descubrió en el baño. InuYasha tenía una mano en su cintura y la miraba seriamente, o enojado, esa mirada era muy parecida en esos dos casos. Bueno, realmente no importa.

¡.¿Qué hacia ella en el baño y con InuYasha?.!

–¡Oooh, no! .¡No me digas qué…!

El chico de ojos violetas y largo cabello negro, cerró los ojos y asintió solemnemente.

–.–

El silbido de la tetera anunció que el agua caliente estaba ya en su punto, InuYasha se levantó del sofá y fue a servirla en dos tasas de té, buscó los saquitos y luego los puso en las tasas, para luego tirarle el agua y empezar a esperar. Soltó un suspiro, poniendo a la suya cuatro grandes cucharadas de azúcar y a Kagome tres y media, las revolvió y volvió al estar-comedor.

Kagome, todavía en su piyama (una camisa de InuYasha, y los pantalones que ella usó el día de ayer), estaba tan quieta como una tabla de madera. Sus manos descansaban en su falda y tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que todavía estaba enamorada de él.

¡Qué locura!

–Preparé el té como a ti te gusta, gatita –comentó el muchacho, poniendo las tasas de té en la mesa y sentándose frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos.

–Es de mala educación cruzarse de brazos en la mesa, InuYasha –respondió ella mecánicamente, parpadeando y sosteniendo la tasa -. Es muy hermosa… –levantó la ceja levemente -, eso me extraña de ti.

InuYasha se descruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada levemente, sonrojándose un poco. Esas tasas eran de su madre Izayoi, y su abuela se las había regalado. Además, es lo único que su padre permitió que no lo tiraran cuando se casó otra vez.

–Eran de mi madre.

La chica sorbió un poco de té y lo encontró perfecto. Sí, como a ella le gustaba: un poco caliente y con poco de azúcar, se imaginó que él se había servido cuatro cucharadas grandes y muy frío el té. Realmente eran muy opuestos entre sí.

–¿Eran? Según tu abuela, ella parecía estar viva –replicó Kagome fríamente.

InuYasha agarró una galleta con chispas de chocolate y se encogió de hombros.

–La vieja ésa se refería a mi madrastra.

–No sabía que tuvieras una madrastra, no me lo contaste –la voz de la ojiazul era cada vez más fría y sus ojos se volvieron tan cristalinos como el hielo, realmente cada vez se ponía furiosa.

InuYasha trató de calmarla.

–Hace poco tiempo que mi padre se casó, y no lo vi impórtate.

–Sí, comprendo –la voz se volvió un poco más dulce, pero los ojos seguían siendo como hielos -. Tampoco me pareció importante decirte que tengo sonambulismo.

Ohg, qué golpe más bajo le dio, pensó InuYasha frunciendo el ceño y tratando de no parecer culpable. No era su culpa que Kagome le pasara aquello.

¿O sería un caso de…? _"Un momento, me estoy pareciendo al imbécil de Sesshômaru"_, se estremeció un momento, imaginándose con esas gafas cuadradas y escuchando los problemas de medio mundo, y tratando de resolverlos cuando él mismo tenía sus problemas. _"Nunca más imaginarme eso, por favor"_, se pidió a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

–¿Desde cuando tienes sonambulismo? .¿Sabes, al menos, por qué lo tienes?

Kagome tomó un poco de té y asintió tranquilamente. Realmente, era un caso que le sucedía desde que nació, pero cuando apareció InuYasha se le fue y, luego de qué él se fuera, volvió a tenerlo una vez más.

–Será que estoy preocupada, ya te lo dije: no me gusta la ciudad.

El chico siguió comiendo las galletas, sin tocar su té.

–Pero… también es bueno enfrentar el miedo que tienes, al menos eso te hace saber… que eres fuerte –replicó InuYasha, hablando con la boca llena -. Bien –golpeó sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar a Kagome -, es hora que regresemos a la cama. Por lo tanto, debes dormir conmigo –cerró los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente, pero también se levantó de la silla y esperó que InuYasha estuviera en la puerta de su cuarto, para al fin ir hacia él.

–¿Por qué no tomaste tu té?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustan más las galletas, gatita.

_"Aunque, si tuviera que elegir, te prefiero a ti de aperitivo"_, sonrió InuYasha, una vez que sus labios se encontraron con los del otro, llenándose de su sabor.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡I'm sorry! .¡Lo lamento por tardar tanto! Pero es que… tuve unos problemas de inspiración, y luego de ver una película romántica ("Abajo el amor", realmente me gustó, la recomiendo :P), me dieron las ganas locas de escribir. Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza. Además, tuve un percance con la computadora (líos míos) y tuve que llevarla arreglar, y además se me olvidó guardar el disquet y mi madre no me dejó ir al cyber por el calor que hacía._

_Espero que sea una BUENA excusa, aunque tal vez no tenga su perdón._

_**¡Sayonara!**_


	8. La furia de Inutaisho

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo ocho:**

_La furia de Inutaisho._

Kagome despertó con un agradable cosquilleo en su pecho, haciendo que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa sincera. Abrió un ojo perezosamente, descubriendo que el sol le daba contra su cara, pasó una mano sobre su negrísimo cabello y su mirada azulada fue a parar hacia el ojivioleta que dormía tranquilamente. Al parecer, gracias a Dios, no le incomodaba para nada que estuviera en su pecho.

Hace tres días que empezaron a vivir una vida más íntima, pero sin decirse absolutamente nada… salvo que se deseaban mutuamente. Kagome frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, y dejó el pecho de InuYasha para sentarse en el borde de la cama, descansando sus codos en sus muslos y sus manos sostenían su rostro, entre sus dedos tenía un mechón de cabello.

El muchacho se movió incómodo, tal vez dándose cuenta que el peso que tenía en su pecho ya no estaba, pero eso a Kagome no le importó. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso, se preguntó interiormente, ¿no era que nunca le permitiría tocarla?

Sí, pero muchas veces los sentimientos pesan más que la razón, y bueno, su corazón esta vez ganó. Sin embargo, se sintió sucia, cómo si las manos de InuYasha la mancharan. Le dolía el corazón de tan sólo pensar que para él fue una mujer muy fácil con la que tratar.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera regresado, que se hubiera casado con Kikyo y ya está. Así él tendría a la familia que alguna vez quiso tener, cómo una vez le mencionó, y ella se quedaría en el olvido y por siempre esperándolo.

Quedarse como una idiota, esperándolo en vano y después haberse arrepentido de esperarlo, de desear desesperadamente enamorarse de otra persona antes de morir con ese sentimiento respecto a él. Y ahora se dio cuenta, fue una ilusa.

InuYasha podría estar usándola. Oh, no… Apretó fuertemente las manos, tratando de que sus lágrimas no escaparan de su rostro. No importaba ahora, el daño ya estaba hecho, le había entregado algo al muchacho que siempre quiso guardar para la persona que realmente lo mereciera.

–Hey, gatita… –la llamó InuYasha, y rápidamente captó la sonrisa en su voz.

Lentamente se dio vuelta, y lo miró con tristeza, con arrepentimiento, pero rápidamente ocultó su tristeza con una sonrisa. Debía aceptarlo, si InuYasha la dejaba después no podría dejar de amarlo, aunque quisiera.

–Buenos días –terminó InuYasha, aparentemente no notó nada, pensó Kagome muy aliviada -. Hoy es el gran día, ¿ansiosa?

La chica bajó la cabeza.

–No sé si estarlo, es sólo una cena –replicó Kagome con la voz apagada, apretando la camisa del muchacho que tenía puesta -. No importa, ¿qué quieres de desayunar?

InuYasha se le quedó mirando, con esa mirada tan penetrante que parecía leer su alma, haciendo que el corazón se le oprimiera de tan sólo pensar lo atractivo que se veía así. Se levantó, tratando de esquivar esa mirada, pero igualmente con esa sensación de que ya no tenía secretos para él.

Y mucho menos sus cuerpos eran un secreto, tanto para él como para ella.

–El desayuno lo hago yo.

La chica ya había abierto la puerta y le sonreía desde allí, negando con la cabeza. Estaba temblando, pensó rápidamente InuYasha, dándose cuenta de su comportamiento. _"Pero, ¿de qué? .¿Por qué estás temblando, Kagome? .¿Me tienes miedo?"_ Le dolieron esos pensamientos.

–No, tranquilo, quiero pagarte… los vestidos, aunque sea tan poco –dijo insegura la ojiazul, todavía temblando por la mirada de InuYasha -. ¿Cómo quieres lo huevos?

InuYasha negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro totalmente resignado.

–Cocinados, gatita.

–Oh, vaya, sabía que eras muy fácil de complacer –y, despacio, cerró la puerta.

InuYasha sintió como si algo le hubiera sido arrebatado. _"Kagome… ¿Qué te sucede?"_ Ojalá alguien pudiera responderle esa pregunta.

Ojalá nunca se hubiera marchado, ojalá el destino no se desempeñara en separarlos. _"¿Qué estupideces son esas, InuYasha? Tú no crees en nada de esa porquería"_ ¿Para qué se engañaba? Ahora ya no sabía que creer.

Entonces lo supo. Él tenía miedo de que su Kagome se alejara de ella, se fuera y nunca regresara, o que no respondiera a sus sentimientos.

Estar sólo, sin ella...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos absurdos, frunciendo el ceño levemente ante el recuerdo de aquella mirada triste que Kagome le regaló. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, todavía con las sábanas tapándole, tratando de descifrar lo que quiso decirle. ¿Por qué lo miró tan arrepentida, cómo si hubiera cometido un error?

Sea lo que sea, hoy deberá arreglarse todo. No estaba acostumbrado a decir tales palabras, mucho menos estar ansioso si ella le diría que sí o que no. ¡Dios, ahora que lo pensaba, era incapaz de hacerlo! .¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirle que la amaba? .¡.¿Se volvió completamente loco?.! Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sacudiéndola para ambos lados, sonrojándose levemente.

¡Él no servía para decir tales cosas, y menos si recibiera un no! En un principio fue fácil, puesto que ella fue la primera que lo dijo y no él, pero ahora había situaciones completamente diferentes. Ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, ella parecía estar insegura de si se quedaría o no y lo más importante: ¡No sabía si lo quería o si sólo lo hacía para luego dejarlo a él!

¡.¿Por qué mierda debía complicarse así la vida?.!

¡.¿Tenía que ser él que digiera realmente las endemonias palabras?.!

Un momento… Su mirada se iluminó, con ideas locas saliéndole en su cabeza y las imágenes ya se podían proyectar ante sus ojos violetas. Podría contratar a alguien para que cante una canción; no, demasiado cursi; bueno, también podría escribirlo sin ningún problema, total, muchas veces las palabras salen mejor si uno las escribe.

_"A ver… Kagome, para mí tú eres… Eh… Esteee… ¡ARG, NO PUEDO HACERLO, ES DEMASIADO **PATETICO** PARA MÍIII!"_, se quejó InuYasha dentro de su mente. Realmente, para estas cosas, no tenía el 'corazón' necesario y menos las palabras suficiente para decirle cuanto la quería. Aunque tampoco tenía el valor, era un chico tímido puesto que jamás fue él quién tuviera que decir a una chica que la amaba…

Bueno, podría decirle que la quería como hizo hace dos años atrás. _"¿Ah, sí? .¿Qué pasaría, entonces, si dice que sus sentimientos cambiaron? No, tal vez creería que estoy usando las mismas palabras para complacerla… ¡Keh! Si tan sólo esto fuera más fácil"_ En momentos como éste, seguramente InuYasha desearía tener más valor, tal vez ser un monstruo lo ayudaría en algo.

–¡InuYasha, te estoy llamando desde hace cinco minutos! –exclamó la voz furiosa de Kagome, abriendo la puerta, fijándose levemente en el pecho masculino del joven -. El desayuno se te enfría, así que ven de una buena vez… Ah, y cámbiate, por favor –agregó Kagome, cerrando la puerta.

InuYasha sonrió con arrogancia, dándose cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando. Bueno, pues se le haría más fácil… si no tuviera que verla vestida así (con la camisa de InuYasha y unos pantalones de jeans).

Menos de un minuto, InuYasha ya estaba sentado saboreando el desayuno que le hizo la ojiazul. Kagome lo miraba contenta, pero tampoco esperaba que en vez de comer, tragara lo que hizo. Al menos le gustó lo que ella le hizo para él.

–¿Y? .¿A qué no estuvo bueno el desayuno? –le preguntó Kagome, esperanzada, suponiendo por como comió todo le habrá encantado.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

–Nah, hay menores, pero estuvo bueno.

–InuYasha… ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE!

Y…

–¡AUCH! .¡OYE, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA PATEARME?.!

–.–

Kaede Igarashi tragó saliva, viendo como su hijo parecía estar hecho un demonio completo. Muy pocas veces lo había visto tan furioso, y hasta ella misma empezó a contagiarse de su malhumor. ¡Esas patrañas, no lo obligó a casarse y ahora él quiere hacer la vida imposible a su hijo! .¡Ja, las cosas de la vida!

–Hijo, _por favor_, deja al niño en paz…

–¡Él ya no es un niño, madre! .¡Déjale de defenderlo y dime dónde diablos está!

Kaede negó nuevamente con la cabeza, sin siquiera inmutarse que su se acercó a ella amenazadoramente. Inutaisho Igarashi era su único hijo, jamás dejaría que un niño caprichoso como él la intimide.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, hijo mío, InuYasha ya no es ningún niño. Él tiene derecho de hacer su vida y casarse con quién quiera, por eso huyó de casa.

Inutaisho frunció las cejas y apretó sus labios. Golpeó la mesa y sus ojos brillantemente dorados, parecieron lanzarles dagas a su progenitora.

–Te olvidas de una cosa: este matrimonio nos servirá para deshacernos de esas tierras de una buena vez. ¡Después, si quiere, puede divorciarse! –exclamó el hombre.

Inutaisho había dejado sus mejores años atrás, pero todavía seguía siendo atractivo a sus cincuenta y nueve años, y siendo un hombre de negocios como tal, no le importaban esas tonterías del matrimonio y los sentimientos que podía tener su hijo. Siempre bien arreglado, muy serio, y casi siempre con un muy buen carácter, había pocas veces en que perdía la paciencia. Su madre era una de las muy pocas personas que lograban sacar al malhumorado Inutaisho.

–¡.¿Te olvidas que los padres de esa mujer tienen ideas muy anticuadas de lo qué es un matrimonio, Inutaisho?.! –replicó Kaede, negando con la cabeza las palabras antes mencionadas de su hijo, levantándose de su asiento.

–Te soy sincero, mamá: InuYasha puede estar con Kikyô toda la vida, no me importa, pero de que se deben casar… ¡Se deben casar! –tenía los puños apretados y su largo cabello blanco estaba erizado de la frustración, y los flamantes ojos ámbares parecían tener un tinte colorado -. Soy un hombre de palabras, madre, tú me lo has enseñado, prometí a esa familia que mi hijo se casaría con la suya y le dejaría descendencia. ¡InuYasha hará lo que yo digo porque es mí hijo!

–¡Basta, Inutaisho, basta! .¡Mira en lo que te has convertido, estando con esa Mizuki cambiaste radicalmente! –Kaede estaba completamente indignada, y sus ojos oscuros como la noche mostraron su desacuerdo y el disgusto que tenía -. Lo siento, pero estoy cansada de escucharte, hijo. Me voy.

Kaede dio la media vuelta y atravesó la enorme sala de estar, ignorando lo hermosos cuadro de Picasso y Dalí. Tomó su bolso que descansaba en una fina mesita de té, hizo una reverencia a una mujer que bajaba elegantemente de las escaleras, y salió por la gran puerta de roble. Inutaisho se quedó quieto, viendo como su madre se iba de la casa.

La mujer de cabello negrísimo, igual que sus ojos y muy esbelta, abrazó a Inutaisho. Éste, casi sin fuerzas, le correspondió el abrazo y jamás pensó en Izayoi como en ese momento. Descubrió que todavía extrañaba su perfume a rosas, su sonrisa cálida, sus frágiles abrazos y que lo llamara por su nombre. La extrañaba tanto.

–¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, querida? –preguntó casi sin voz, Inutaisho, aferrándose al abrazo delicado de Mizuki.

–Sí, amor, no dejes que tu madre te atormente –dijo Mizuki sonriendo amablemente, acariciando el rostro de su flamante esposo -. Se lo prometiste a esa familia, ahora debes cumplir.

Ahora no estaba seguro si había hecho bien. Siempre pensó que su hijo terminaría enamorado de Kikyô, puesto que parecía ser una gran mujer. Culta, delicada como una flor de campanilla, fría y calculadora, pero con mucha inocencia y ternura infantil. Nunca llegó a creer que él armaría un plan para escaparse, y luego apareciera, diciendo que ya encontró a otra mujer mucho mejor que Kikyô.

–Señor –susurró una empleada, aparentemente estaba avergonzada por interrumpir -, lamento interrumpir, pero tiene una llamada del señor Ohkawa, dice que es urgente.

–Ve, cariño –dijo rápidamente Mizuki, lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y vio como Inutaisho se marchaba -. Nabiki.

–¿Sí, señora? –preguntó Nabiki, una sirvienta un poco mayor para sus años, pero que siempre había cuidado de InuYasha desde muy pequeño.

–Tráigame el teléfono y prepáreme un té, por favor.

–Sí, señora.

Mizuki movió su cabello negro, mirando el gran ventanal que daba hacia el gigantesco jardín. _"Las cosas están yendo de maravilla, Kikyô"_, pensó sonriendo con frialdad, rozando con sus dedos la suave seda de su vestido. _"Yo me quedo con Inutaisho, y tú tienes lo que quieres… Realmente es tonto pensar que eres una estúpida chiquilla"_, se rió suavemente.

–El teléfono y su té, señora –dijo Nabiki, haciendo una reverencia y trayendo el teléfono en una bandeja, a igual que una tasa de té -. ¿Necesita algo más?

–No, puedes marcharte, Nabiki –hizo una seña con su mano, señalando directamente la cocina, la servidumbre hizo una reverencia y se fue.

La elegante modelo se sentó en el sofá y levantó la bocina del teléfono, sus manos se deslizaron apenas por los números que marcó y bebió delicadamente el té. Esto siempre lo había querido, sus años de infancia fueron terrible, ver entrar cada día un hombre nuevo por la puerta y entrando a la habitación de su madre, y ella apenas ganaba lo suficiente para vivir. Ahora su sueño se había hecho realidad.

–Hola, Kikyô, soy Mizuki.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pensando en lo caprichosa que llegaba a ser su amiga. No le importaba absolutamente nada, sino tener lo que ella realmente quería.

–_¿Qué quieres, Mizuki? Estaba a punto de meterme al baño._

–Kikyô, ¿te acuerdas de InuYasha Igarashi?

Kikyô hizo un resoplido con sarcasmo.

–_¿Te crees que puedo olvidarlo? .¿Qué demonios pasa con él?_

Mizuki soltó una carcajada.

–Pues, mira, tu príncipe azul reapareció. Está en la ciudad, Inutaisho se enteró y trató de sacarle información a la madre, pero no logró nada.

–_¡.¿InuYasha está aquí?.! .¡Espero que no sea una broma!_

–No, querida Kikyô, es tan verdad como yo soy la esposa del multimillonario Inutaisho Igarashi –observó el costoso anillo de compromiso y su alianza, completamente orgullosa -. Y tengo información y creo que te va a interesar.

–_¿Y qué es eso que quieres decirme?_

–Escucha atentamente…

–.–

Kagome se sonrojó por la mirada que le dirigió InuYasha, una vez que apareció vestida. El cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, y sus rizos en las puntas le rozaban la espalda. El vestido verde le quedaba de maravilla, y no decidió maquillarse mucho, y mucho menos pintarse las uñas. Tenía unos zapatos verdes también, que combinaban con el vestido y el bolso verde.

–Te ves elegante, gatita.

Ella se mordió la lengua y soltó un bajito: "No bromees". InuYasha se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta, admirándola maravillado. El sonrojo de Kagome aumentó más cuando el chico rodeó su cintura y la acercó hacia él, y sus labios se unieron en un beso rápido.

–Vas a tener brillo labial en los labios, InuYasha –replicó Kagome, ocultando su rostro en la camisa del muchacho.

–Está bien, está bien, cómo tú quieras –dijo de mala gana InuYasha, besando la frente de la muchacha con devoción -. Mmm… eso me gusta, las ocho en punto. Eres muy puntual, Kagome.

Kagome se rió.

–Tontito, estoy en tu casa, claro que seré puntual.

InuYasha agarró el chaleco, y se lo puso. Kagome nunca imaginó ver tan elegantemente vestido a InuYasha. Tenía una camisa blanca, y estaba usando un traje negro, junto con una cortaba negra. El cabello lo tenía atado y deseó que se lo hubiera dejado largo. Sus ojos violetas parecían muy oscuros en la noche, y comprendió que estaba feliz, así que suspiró aliviada. Había logrado hacerlo feliz.

El chico entrelazó su mano con la de Kagome y le sonrió dulcemente. No podía evitarlo, lo estaba haciendo parecer un completo tarado, pero estaba tan hermosa… tan exquisita hoy en la noche que no podía evitarlo.

Se subieron al coche de InuYasha, y éste le hizo recorrer por un buen rato. Kagome miró maravillada la ciudad de noche, los letreros titilantes, diciendo tantos nombres y haciendo tantas cosas. Vio que, a medida que avanzaban, había cada vez más gente hasta que InuYasha detuvo el coche en un restaurante muy elegante.

–¿Te gusta?

Kagome volteó hacia el muchacho, que sonreía contento. Hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa en InuYasha y asintió, contagiándose.

El chico estacionó y ambos bajaron, entraron al restaurante y muy rápidamente los detuvo un mozo. Kagome se rió, muy bajito, por como estaba vestido el hombre mayor, y el abundante bigote de éste, le hacía recordar a los italianos que vio por la televisión.

–Lo siento, _señore_, pero esta mesa está reservada para el _señore_ Igarashi.

Kagome se preguntó si el muchacho había llamado antes al restaurante, y se confirmó que el hombre ese era en realidad, un _italiano_.

–Soy InuYasha Igarashi, mire –dijo InuYasha suavemente, mostrando un papel al mozo, quién hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpas y les hizo sentarse -. Esta mesa siempre me perteneció.

Kagome parpadeó.

–¿Cómo es eso? .¿Te pertenece…?

InuYasha asintió divertido.

–Ahá, mi padre la compró para él y cómo nunca la usaba, me la dio a mí y le saqué un buen provecho –le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara -. Espero que te guste la comida de aquí.

–Supongo…

Nunca pensó que su alegría podría durar tan poco. Debió ser un día normal, estaba contento por tener a Kagome y que ella disfrutara con él, pero lamentablemente no debió ser hacer. Tal vez tenía mucha razón en decir que el destino quería separarlos.

Bueno, al menos _él_ si quería separarlos.

–¡InuYasha! –la voz que usó Inutaisho fue grave y profunda, como si fuera un dios todo poderoso hablando con un simple mortal.

Eso sí, los ojos estaban con ese tinte colorado, haciendo temblar a InuYasha.

No había duda, Inutaisho Igarashi estaba completamente _furioso._

–_Padre_…

_**Continuará…**_

_Acá está mi continuación, espero no tardar tanto. Me decepcionó que no hubiera tantas personas como siempre, pero no importa, estoy muy feliz de tener a personas que se acuerden de mí._

_Besos._


	9. Kagome, el bebé y un matrimonio a la fue

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo nueve:**

_Kagome, el bebé y un matrimonio a la fuerza._

Kagome entrelazó su mano con la de InuYasha y se la apretó fuertemente. El chico la miró asombrado, como si no hubiera esperado que ella lo acompañara, y le sonrió agradeciéndole con su mirada, correspondiendo al agarre fuertemente.

Sabía que el muchacho tenía mucho miedo en ese momento, viendo a su padre pasear de un lado a otro, haciendo parecer que en cualquier momento el suelo se haría un agujero. InuYasha debía recibir su apoyo en éste momento, aunque no sabía lo que él sentía por ella todavía, quería hacerle saber que podía contar con Kagome para cuando la necesitaba.

Ella siempre iba a estar dispuesta para él.

–Así que ésta es la muchachita del campo que me dijiste, InuYasha –habló Inutaisho, nuevamente con esa voz profunda y tan poderosa que hizo apretar más el agarre entre ambos jóvenes.

–Sí, _padre_ –asintió InuYasha, mirándola de reojo y sonriendo, tratando de que la muchacha no se asuste mucho. Lo que menos quería, era que ella se pusiera mal por su culpa -. Kagome, él es mi padre, Inutaisho. _Padre_ ella es Kagome.

La chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia, Inutaisho la miró por un momento y también hizo una reverencia. No podía creer que la gente del campo tuviera buenas costumbres.

–Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Inutaisho.

El hombre de ojos ámbares le hizo recordar, de pronto, a su pequeño perro Yasha. Realmente le gustaría tenerlo en este momento, tal vez así ambos pudieran sentirse más tranquilos ante la grandísima presencia del padre de InuYasha.

–Encantado, señorita…

–Kagome Higurashi.

–No quiero ser para nada molesto con usted, señorita Kagome –Inutaisho se detuvo un momento, frunciendo los labios porque el apellido de aquella muchacha se le hacía conocido -. Pero…

En ese instante, las puertas de roble se abrieron. Una mujer de largísimo cabello negro, suelto, entró en el estudio de Inutaisho. InuYasha abrió sus ojos violetas, reconociéndola al instante, preguntándose porque diablos ella debía estar en éste momento parada allí. _"Kikyô…"_

Kagome percibió como el agarre de InuYasha se aflojaba poco a poco, y no entendió porque se aterró tanto como en ese momento. Era como si lentamente lo estuviera perdiendo, cómo si un pedazo de su corazón fuera arrancado dolorosamente de su pecho. Lo miró atentamente y luego a esa mujer, sintiéndole miedo. Mucho miedo.

–I… InuYasha… –susurró muy bajito la muchacha de ojos azules, casi con desesperación le apretó el hombro. Sentía un frío nacer de su pecho, y supo que eso significaba que había mucho peligro entorno de esa mujer.

_"Kagome… ¿Kagome?"_, sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a apretar la mano de Kagome y la miró sonriente. De nada servía que Kikyô estuviera allí parada, con ese vestido negro muy provocador, y que lo mirara atentamente, como si le quisiera decir algo. Él sólo estaba interesado en Kagome.

–¡InuYasha, al fin te encuentro! –resopló Kikyô, sonriendo levemente y atravesando la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí -. Lo atrapó, señor Igarashi.

–Buenas noches, señorita Ohkawa –dijo en un gruñido Inutaisho, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Puedo preguntarle a qué se debe su visita?

Kikyô caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó justo al lado de InuYasha, mirándolo fijamente. InuYasha frunció profundamente su ceño, corriéndose un poco. La joven sonrió levemente y acarició una mejilla al muchacho, Kagome miró su mano con estupefacción.

¡.¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a su InuYasha?.! .¡.¿Por qué InuYasha no hacía nada?.! Los ojos azules de la muchacha brillaron furiosos, y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se calló la boca. ¿Sería que esa mujer no era nada menos que Kikyô?

–Sólo quería ver a mi querido InuYasha –respondió suavemente, hablando melódicamente y sin apartar sus ojos grises de los del muchacho.

InuYasha abrió grande sus ojos, viendo como la joven se acercaba lentamente hacia él y le sujetaba el rostro fuertemente, casi como dejándolo sin escape. Pero no podía evitarlo, había algo que no lo dejaba escapar, era como si una parte _suya no quería_ escapar.

Kagome no salía de su asombro. Esa mujer… esa mujer lo iba a besar, ¡y frente suyo! No, no podría soportar como ella lo besaba. No podría aguantarlo, no quería ver como sus sentimientos eran echados abajo otra vez. _"I-InuYasha… n-no dejes que te bese, por favor, n-no me hagas sentir… mal"_

–I-InuYasha… b-basta… –rogó Kagome, parándose de repente y sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Inutaisho que sonreía triunfador, sentando en su escritorio.

_"¿Q…? ¡Arg, soy un tremendo estúpido!"_, se dijo InuYasha, golpeándose la cabeza con el dorso de la mano. Kikyô sonrió suavemente ante la reacción de esa muchacha tan parecida a ella, y supo que ahora podría tener el campo libre.

–Ka-Kagome, espera, no es lo que tú crees –dijo InuYasha, tartamudeando, parándose también y dejándola sin escape -. E-espera…

En ese momento, Kagome ya no pudo contenerse más.

–¡.¿QUÉ ESPERE?.! .¡.¿TÚ QUIERES QUÉ ESPERE?.! .¡.¿NO CREES QUE YA ESPERÉ DEMASIADO?.! .¡DOS AÑOS ESTUVE ESPERÁNDOTE, DESEANDO QUE REGRESARAS PORQUE TE EXTRAÑABA DEMASIADO, PORQUE CADA DÍA TE AMABA CADA VEZ MÁS Y AHORA TÚ…! .¡.¿TÚ QUIERES QUE **_ESPERE_**?.!

Inutaisho se levantó de su escritorio, golpeando la mesa con su poderosa mano.

–Disculpe, señorita, pero no pretendo que usted le grite así a mí hijo –replicó.

Kikyô asintió solemne, cruzándose de piernas y mostrando el generoso tajo.

–InuYasha no merece que usted lo trate así, señorita –dijo Kikyô, mirándola con superioridad -. El chico es mi…

InuYasha la calló con una mirada fulminante y agarró del brazo a Kagome, sacándola de la oficina de su padre.

–¿Dónde crees que vas, InuYasha? –preguntó furioso Inutaisho. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con su hijo ahora? .¿Aquella campesina era realmente…?

Mientras tanto, Kikyô se quedó petrificada ante la mirada que le dirigió el muchacho, sin embargo sonrió de lado encantada. _"Perfecto, así será más divertido, InuYasha"_. Mientras más difícil, más entretenido era la cosa. Y, cómo buena actriz que era, empezó a llorozar.

Kagome, por su parte, intentaba liberarse de InuYasha, pero no podía. Ella también quería saber a dónde la llevaba y por qué actuaba de esa manera. _"¡Quiero que me dejes en paz, InuYasha! Estoy cansada de ti… de amarte tanto…"_, pensó Kagome, sintiendo bronca consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto, desearlo tanto?

–¡Voy a llevarla a MI habitación! –replicó enojado InuYasha, subiendo las escaleras, perdiendo de vista a su padre -. ¡Estate quieta, Kagome!

–¡Suéltame, InuYasha, suéltame! –rugió la muchacha, tratando de zafarse, pero no podía… y tampoco quería que lo hiciera. _"No me dejes, InuYasha, por favor…"_

El muchacho abrió una puerta y metió a Kagome con fuerza dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego de haberle puesto el seguro, avanzó con paso calmado hacia Kagome. La muchacha se encontraba acorralada, con los ojos brillantes ante la acción del muchacho. Deseaba que la besara en este mismo instante, y que jamás la soltara.

–Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Kagome –dijo InuYasha suavemente, agarrándole lo antebrazos y acercándola hacia él, rozando sus labios levemente.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la muchacha casi sin aliento, derritiéndose ante la mirada tan profunda que InuYasha le regalaba, deseando que sus labios se quedaran unidos y no hablaran más. Nunca más…

–¿Me amas? .¿Realmente me amas?

La chica no dijo nada, sino desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente a pesar de todo. InuYasha sonrió, lo hizo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con su mano agarró el mentón de la muchacha y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó.

Se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez, una y otra vez, constantemente. Sus lenguas recorrían sus bocas, trayendo el sabor de ambos dentro suyo. Sus brazos abrazaban fuertemente el cuerpo del otro y sus mentes no dejaban de repetirse las mismas palabras.

_"Te amo demasiado para dejarte…"_

No podían dejar de besarse, era como si lo necesitaran desesperadamente. Se separaron para tomar aire, se encontraban jadeantes pero no satisfechos. InuYasha deslizó su mano por el cierre del vestido, Kagome le sacó el saco y empezó a desabrocharle, con los dedos temblorosos, los botones de la camisa de él.

Nunca estuvieron más seguros como ahora, tampoco tan completos como en este instante. Cuando sus pechos estuvieron desnudos, no pudieron evitar abrazarse y permanecer así, escuchando la respiración del otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, InuYasha buscó nuevamente el dulce néctar de los labios de ella. Kagome no puso objeción.

El muchacho la empujó hacia la cama, y ambos cayeron riéndose, sin apartar los ojos de quién amaban. InuYasha rozó con sus labios el cuello blanco de la muchacha, y mordió con suavidad la clavícula, masajeando los senos de la muchacha con sus manos, escuchando los leves gemidos que soltaba Kagome. Su boca agarró un seno, su lengua rodeó la suave aureola rosa a la vez que sus dientes rozaban el endurecido pezón.

Kagome gimió cada vez más fuerte, sentía tanto placer que apenas podía respirar y sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo no pudiera moverse. Deseaba que InuYasha la cubriera entera con sus besos, la mordiera y la lamiera, quería que él la bañara a su estilo y que nadie los interrumpiera. Nunca.

InuYasha abandonó el seno y luego siguió con el otro, esta vez mordiéndole levemente el pezón. Una mano del muchacho recorría el estómago, e iba bajando hacia el vientre, para luego separar un poco los muslos tersos, bajando un poco la rompa interior y encontrarse con la intimidad de Kagome.

–I… InuYasha… –gimió Kagome, sujetándolo por los hombros y apretándolos, mordiéndose el labio hasta que sintió su sangre -. I… Inu…Yasha…

El joven gimió ronco el nombre de Kagome, subiendo rápidamente a besarla. La muchacha lo abrazó fuertemente, apretándolo más hacia ella, desesperada por buscar el calor de él. InuYasha sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre entre sus labios y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió entre el beso.

–Kagome…

La chica gimió.

–Repítelo.

InuYasha alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

–¿Qué cosa?

Kagome le corrió unos mechones rebeldes, y lo miró a los ojos. Ahora ya no le importaba lo que había escrito, ya realmente no le interesaba el pasado, lo único que quería era estar con él, sin pasados, sin prometidas, sin padres furiosos, sin apellidos. Sólo ella y él, InuYasha y Kagome.

–Mi nombre, tontito, mi nombre.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír de costado, besando el cuello de Kagome y acariciándole suavemente un muslo.

–Kagome.

Ella gimió sonoramente, empezando a acariciarle la espalda, besarle el mentón y rozando sus labios. InuYasha subió su mano, acariciando el seno que hace poco su boca estaba jugando. Kagome rozó con sus uñas los hombros de él, encontrando en la corvadura de la espalda una extraña cicatriz que antes no había visto.

–InuYasha…

–Dime, gatita –dijo InuYasha, cubriendo nuevamente con su boca un seno, haciendo que la chica por poco y olvidara lo que iba a preguntarle.

Eso le gustaba de él, lograba que ella olvidara su mundo, la hacia sentir tan única… tan hermosa. Realmente era muy feliz a su lado, y no le importó lo que hace poco había sucedido. InuYasha ya sabía que ella lo amaba, y no le aterró.

¿Era mucho pedir estar con él?

–E… esa… cicatriz… en… tu espalda… ah, ah –gimió Kagome, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle, puesto que su mente poco a poco iba olvidando la cordura.

–Mmm… Me la hizo mi hermanastro, Sesshômaru… –respondió InuYasha, volviendo a besarla con salvaje pasión, arrancándole el aire a su querida gatita -. ¿Por… por qué?

Kagome le mordió la nuca, y el principio del cuello, empezando bajar por su pecho y sus manos traviesas ya se habían desecho del cinturón. InuYasha empezó a respirar con dificultad, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y acarició la cabeza de la muchacha, enredando entre sus dedos las suaves hebras de su oscuro cabello.

–Me gusta.

InuYasha volvió a sonreír de lado cuando sintió que ella le sacaba los pantalones y el bóxer. La chica le mordió el ombligo, y el chico, soltó un sorprendido y agudo: 'oh…'

–Creo que te gusta más otra cosa… –replicó InuYasha, cuando Kagome agarró con su boca, su virilidad -. Mi… mierda, Kagome.

La chica lamió la cabeza y luego sus dientes rozaron el tronco. El muchacho cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando las sábanas. Sus manos empezaron a acariciarlo, a tiempo que ella empezaba a subir, haciendo un camino con su lengua. Cuando llegó a los labios de InuYasha, éste se encontraba jadeante y la miraba asombrado.

–Sólo una cosa: Wow –susurró, antes de besarla.

InuYasha rozó apenas con sus manos, las costillas de Kagome y empezó a bajar, acariciando levemente el trasero de la muchacha. Separó los muslos levemente, acariciando una vez más la intimidad de ella, aún con sus labios unidos en un desesperado beso.

–InuYasha…

El chico estaba besando suavemente su cuello, una mano acariciaba su intimidad, humedecida ya por completo, y la otra se entretenía con un seno.

–¿Qué quieres?

Kagome ahogó un gemido placentero al sentir como InuYasha hundía un dedo en su secreto, moviendo las caderas casi sin percatarse. Deseaba ya sentirlo dentro de ella, deseaba que fueran sólo uno. Que dejaran de ser dos personas, para estar unidas.

–A ti, _por favor…_ –gimió débilmente Kagome, ya casi sin aliento y menos fuerzas.

InuYasha entreabrió los ojos y a la muchacha le parecieron brillar, pero no como siempre… sino con mucha más fuerzas. Como si _realmente _él fuera muy feliz. Lo abrazó, ya casi sumergida en la desesperación y el placer, temiendo llegar al clímax sin él.

–Tus deseos son órdenes –le susurró InuYasha en el oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y luego besándola reiteradas veces en los labios, sin profundizar el beso.

–Mejor así…

InuYasha recostó a Kagome en la cama y la observó por un rato, acarició su rostro colorado y con su dedo pulgar acarició los labios rojos, mordiéndose los suyos. Dios, era tan hermosa, pensaba constantemente, la quería tanto… la amaba tanto.

Abrió sus muslos, y puso su sexo latiente en la caverna húmeda de la muchacha. Kagome soltó un bajito: 'ya…', e InuYasha la embistió rudamente, entrando de una sola vez, llenándola completa. La chica apretó fuertemente las sábanas, siguiendo el ritmo con sus caderas. InuYasha fue enterrándose cada vez más en el interior de ella, pero luego salía y con mucha más fuerza volvía a entrar.

Kagome sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, sentía que ya no había porqué temer, que era libre para pensar y decir lo que quería. Que no estaba mal amarlo con tanta locura, y el deseo que tenía hacía él crecía y crecía cada vez más.

–InuYasha… InuYasha…

El chico la miró con sus ojos violetas, casi dorados a causa de su brillo. Hizo un movimiento en la cabeza, haciéndole entender que la escuchaba.

–¡InuYasha, te amo!

Una dura embestida más, otra oleada de rotundo placer.

–Yo también, Kagome, yo también –gimió InuYasha roncamente, dando su ultima embestida y llenándola de su semilla.

Listo, ya todo estaba dicho.

Kagome se despertó, temiendo que todo hubiera sido un maravilloso sueño pero se descubrió entre los brazos de un hermoso muchacho de negros cabello, dormido y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que un ronquido leve salía de sus labios. Sonrió con ternura, acariciando su rostro y pronto unos ojos violetas la miraron medios dormidos.

–Lo siento, ¿te desperté? –le preguntó arrepentida y un poco avergonzada. InuYasha la abrazó fuertemente y le besó levemente los labios, negando con la cabeza.

–Para nada, ya me desperté igual –se encogió de hombros y le regaló una sonrisa feliz -. ¿Estás bien tú? .¿No… te… arrepentiste, verdad?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, e InuYasha suspiró aliviado. Se separó de Kagome y empezó a vestirse, la chica se levantó curiosa, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana. InuYasha volteó a mirarla, le sonrió una vez más y se acercó hacia ella, regalándole un prolongado y profundo beso.

–Kagome, quiero decirte algo… extraño.

–¿Qué por qué tienes el pantalón puesto? Sí, eso es verdad extraño –bromeó Kagome alegremente, contagiando su buen humor a InuYasha. Éste se acercó a la chica y le hizo cosquillas en las costillas, mordiéndole el cuello.

Pero, de repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par e Inutaisho los miraba con llamas en sus ojos. Kagome gritó sorprendida e InuYasha volteó hacia él seriamente, y sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo a ver a su padre, junto con Mizuki y Kikyô, quién parecía haber estallado en lágrimas.

–.–

Kagome estaba sentada (y vestida) en un elegante sofá individual. Kikyô estaba sentada en un sillón, con un pañuelo y lloraba cada vez que la veía. La señora Mizuki estaba bebiendo un té tranquilamente y leía una revista de modas, dónde ella aparecía en la tapa. InuYasha y su padre estaban encerrados en el estudio, y no salieron de allí desde hace varios minutos.

–Me sorprende que una chica como tú seas la amante del joven más adinerado de todo el Japón –replicó Mizuki, penetrándola con sus fríos ojos a Kagome, quién se encogió más en el sillón, deseando regresar a la habitación junto con InuYasha y no salir de allí -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita? Y no te preocupes, sólo pregunto como cualquier madrastra interesada en la vida de su hijastro.

Kagome se sonrojó. Con que ella era la famosa madrastra de InuYasha, era muy joven para haber estado con el muchacho desde lo diez años, según le contó él.

–Kagome… Kagome Higurashi, señora –susurró tímidamente Kagome.

–¿Tú no eres pariente de…?

Las puertas de roble se abrieron e InuYasha salió de ellas como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de Inutaisho que parecía cada vez más furioso. Su hijo volteó hacia él y frunció profundamente el ceño.

–¡Me voy, padre! .¡Me importa un cuerno tu fortuna y el dinero! –exclamó InuYasha, yendo dónde estaba Kagome y obligándola a levantarse.

–¡Claro, vete con la zorra ésa…!

La mirada que le dio InuYasha, hizo temblar al grandioso Inutaisho, jamás lo vio con tanto rencor y odio. ¿Todo por esa mujer? .¿Cómo podía amarla tanto, cómo?

–¡No se te ocurra llamar 'zorra' a la mujer que va a tener un hijo mío!

En la sala todos hicieron silencio y observaron sorprendidos a InuYasha. Kagome tenía la boca abierta y casi se cae de la impresión, sino fuera por él, que la sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

–Lo siento, te lo iba a decir en mi habitación, pero…

Kagome negó con la cabeza, con los pies temblando, a igual que su labio inferior, y… se desmayó.

_**Continuará…**_

_Oh, ahora Kagome lo sabe…¿Se comprará un tets de embarazo o confiará en Inu-Tets, jejeje? .¿Qué pasará después? .¿Quién es Mizuki realmente? .¿Kikyô se quedará con los brazos cruzados? Mmm… creo que la última pregunta es un poco tonta, jejeje, bueno._

_Nos vemos!_


	10. El juego de InuYasha

Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.

Capítulo diez:

_El juego de InuYasha._

Cuando la chica se despertó todavía le dolía la cabeza y se sentían mareada. Se enderezó y observó que se encontraba en la habitación de InuYasha. Pero, ¿qué había sucedido? Se preguntó, pasando una mano por su frente y mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas. _"¡Ah, sí! InuYasha me dijo que esperaba un bebé de él… ¡Qué tontería, hace cinco días que hicimos el amor…!"_, se rió aliviada y puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

–Esta casa es muy grande, parece un laberinto –se quejó Kagome en voz baja, sin saber hacia dónde ir y recordando vagamente dónde estaba la sala de estar -. Uf, creo que era por aquí –y se encaminó hacia la izquierda.

Vio muchos cuadros, puertas y, lo que seguramente eran, habitaciones. Calculó que vio más de cincuenta en tan sólo el pasillo, pero todavía no encontró dónde estaba las escaleras para bajar. Sonrió abiertamente cuando encontró unas escaleras y empezó a bajar, pero pronto descubrió que no llegó hacia dónde quería ir sino se encontró con la biblioteca.

Las puertas eran de roble, igual al escritorio de Inutaisho, pero estaban talladas delicadamente con figuras de ángeles y flores. Kagome escuchó voces y se acercó, descubrió que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se acercó para ver.

Eran Kikyô e InuYasha. La chica abrió sus ojos, y sintió una tremenda punzada en el corazón, y pronto sintió que se mareaba.

–InuYasha… yo… de verdad, te extrañé muchísimo desde que te fuiste –habló Kikyô con calma, recorriendo entre sus manos los libros que estaban en los estantes.

InuYasha siguió con su mirada la mano delicada y entrecerró los ojos, apretando los puños. Ella lo trajo aquí para hablar sobre el pasado, y decía que estaba muy feliz de verlo con Kagome, pero sabía que eso no era verdad.

–¿De verdad, Kikyô? –preguntó en un susurro InuYasha, bajando la cabeza.

Kagome acercó su oído a la puerta, pero sin apartar sus ojos de la escena. ¿Qué pretendía hacer InuYasha? .¿Por qué estaba con esa mujer?

–Sí, querido InuYasha –murmuró la muchacha de ojos grises, sonriendo levemente y acercándose al muchacho de pelo negro -. También… añoré hacer esto –y, sin titubear, sus brazos rodearon a InuYasha.

El chico se quedó quieto, y Kagome sintió que tenía el corazón en la mano. _"No la abraces… InuYasha no la abraces"_. Sin embargo, InuYasha le correspondió al abrazo, apretándola fuertemente hacia él. _"No… InuYasha… ¡InuYasha…!"_, gimió interiormente Kagome, empezando a sentir un malestar en el estómago.

–Kikyô… –balbuceó el chico y cuando ella se apartó, vio que los ojos de la muchacha brillaban mucho -. Kikyô… - _"Kagome…"_, decía una voz interiormente, muy bajito. Era como una radio demasiado vieja para escuchar.

"_InuYasha… N-No, no me hagas esto…"_, lentamente las rodillas de Kagome empezaron a ceder ante su peso, hasta que tocaron fuertemente la madera, causándole daño pero nadie la escuchó. Gimió un poco, tratando de que no se le escapara ningún llorozo, y se tapó la boca, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían como finas cascadas de sus ojos.

–Mi querido InuYasha… Mi InuYasha… –enfatizó Kikyô, sonriendo de costado y agarrando el rostro del joven con ambas manos, acercándolo hacia ella.

A duras penas, y casi sin ganas, Kagome se levantó y sin ningún esfuerzo abrió las pesadas puertas de la biblioteca. Ellos dos parecían estar muy sumisos el uno con el otro, y tal vez no notaron su presencia. _"¡ESTÚPIDO!"_, gritó Kagome interiormente a InuYasha, agarrándole el hombro y haciendo que girara para mirarla.

–¿Ka…? –los ojos violetas de InuYasha se abrieron de par en par, y de repente un sentimiento de culpa le estrujó el corazón. _"Se supone que yo la amo…"_, dijo esa misma voz mal intonizada, pero esta vez la escuchó y comprendió: era su conciencia.

La chica no dijo nada, pero levantó su mano y sin ningún esfuerzo, con los ojos llenos en lágrimas, golpeó a InuYasha con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe que hizo la mano contra la piel pareció hacer eco, y cuando el chico la miró a los ojos, se horrorizó.

En esos ojos azules, vio mucho rencor, odio. Sintió que el corazón se estrujaba cada vez más por la culpa, y bajó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Discúlpame… –susurró InuYasha.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

–No me pidas disculpas, no te las aceptaré –gimió Kagome con voz apagada y dio media vuelta -. Adiós, InuYasha. No sé para qué confié en ti.

El chico vio como ella empezaba a subir la escaleras y sin importarle Kikyô, la siguió. ¿Por qué diablos hizo eso? .¿Por qué demonios no pensó en Kagome? _"Siempre lo hiciste, InuYasha, pero no te importó"_, dijo esa voz.

–Kagome, ¡espera! –la tomó del brazo, y ella lo observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. No llores… Recuerda, eres la madre de mi hijo, voy a estar junto a ti.

La chica frunció el ceño, y sus ojos destellaron de la furia. Jamás sintió tanto odio hacia una persona, jamás pasó que un sentimiento tan hermoso se halla llenado de tanto rencor. Y lo peor de todo, jamás imaginó que todavía lo siguiera amando.

–Te equivocas, InuYasha, yo no estoy esperando un hijo tuyo –negó la muchacha suavemente, librándose de agarre -. Déjame en paz.

–¡DETENTE! –rugió InuYasha, haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo mirara -. No puedes irte… me dijiste… me dijiste que nunca me separa de ti. Me dijiste que me… amabas.

–Sí, eso lo dij-- –Kagome se calló un momento, tratando de no soltar un llanto repentino, y por un mareo fuerte, cerró los ojos y se tocó la cabeza -. Eso lo dije…

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado InuYasha, acercándose a su querida niña, pero ella no le permitió acercársele.

–Eso dije… pero tú te encargaste de destruirlo, InuYasha.

El chico vio como Kagome desaparecía de su vista, pero no pudo detenerla. Era verdad, lo destruyó y no le importó ni hasta sus propios sentimientos. ¿En que bestia se había convertido?

–.–

–Mi nieto tiene razón, querida muchacha, tú estás esperando un bebé –sonrió Kaede, comiendo una galleta con chispas de chocolate -. Y me emociona más que sea mi bisnieto.

Kagome levantó la mirada, y se tocó el vientre suavemente. Tenía un bebé dentro suyo, un ser humano que le pertenecía estaba creciendo. ¿Esto habrá sentido su mamá cuando la tuyo a ella y a Sota? Pero, ¿qué haría con esa criatura ahora?

–¿Cómo lo supo, Kaede? .¿Está realmente segura? –preguntó amablemente Kagome, bebiendo su té y sintiendo un calor en el pecho muy reconfortante, haciendo que sonriera levemente.

La anciana sonrió muy divertida y con mucho cariño. Se sentó al lado de Kagome y le sujetó la mano fuertemente. La muchacha intentó no volver a llorar, pero se contuvo, hacia mucho tiempo que extrañaba a su abuelo y ahora tenía a alguien cercano.

–Es muy simple… yo soy una sacerdotisa, es fácil que sepa minimizadas como eso, si puedo encontrar objetos perdidos… ¿Por qué no decirte que tienes un futuro muy feliz junto al hombre que amas? –le preguntó.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

–Yo ya no amo más a InuYasha, lo siento –murmuró Kagome, con un hilito de voz y sin mirarla -. Me rompió el corazón… Pero, igualmente, tendré a mi hijo.

Kaede acarició la cabellera de Kagome y le besó la sien, sonriéndole tiernamente y obligándola a levantarla. 'Esto te va a interesar', le había dicho. La llevó hacia el patio trasero y le mostró un árbol gigantesco, había un banquito en el cual Kagome y Kaede se sentaron. La chica miró el árbol y se sintió como cierta conexión con él.

–Este árbol tiene mil años de antigüedad, se le llaman en estos casos: Árbol del tiempo –explicó Kaede con voz suave, mirando cálidamente al árbol -. También se les conoce como árboles milenarios, pero te traje aquí para que lo veas. Y me cuentes que sientes cuando estás cerca de él.

Kagome la miró confundida y cerró los ojos, frunció el cejo cuando sintió calidez en su pecho. Ese sentimiento lo tenía muy menudo como cuando él estaba cerca, y entreabrió los ojos. Estaba sentada en el mismo banquillo, pero todo estaba brillante de luz.

Apretó las manos fuertemente y se mordió el labio. Sus hombros y brazos empezaron a temblar, las lágrimas empezaron a caer pero dentro de todo se sentía tranquila. Era como si se estuviera purificando, desechando todo los dolores del pasado y los de ahora.

''_Mamá… mamá no llores''_

Estaba bien, se sentía mucho mejor.

–Mi niña, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Kaede luego de haberla visto llorar y entregándole un pañuelo -. ¿Mejor, no es cierto? –la chica asintió y le preguntó con la mirada cómo lo sabía -. Este árbol sirve para purificarte. Se dice que este árbol aclara la mente y tranquiliza el espíritu.

Kagome le sonrió a Kaede y la abrazó fuertemente. Ya nada se podía hacer, el error de InuYasha ya estaba hecho y todavía no sabía que podía hacer, ¿perdonarle o irse a su casa, para no verlo jamás, y criar a su hijo?

Estaba tan agradecida con Kaede, gracias a ella había logrado huir de la casa de InuYasha. Había sido muy difícil para ella aceptar irse con la anciana mujer, pero Kaede le prometió que su nieto no iría a molestarla por un largo tiempo, y la apañó en todo. Le dio ropa nueva para vestirse, ya que no podía andar usando el vestido verde, le traía malos recuerdos.

–Kaede, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? –le preguntó Kagome, temiendo la repuesta de la anciana, realmente le parecía que estaba abusando de su hospitalidad.

–¿Sabes? Cuenta la leyenda, una vez hace quinientos años, dónde existían todavía los youkais y los hanyou. Dónde estaba la época de las guerrillas, en el periodo Segonku, una sacerdotisa y un hanyou se enamoraron –comentó suavemente Kaede, bajando la cabeza y apretándole la mano -. La sacerdotisa cuidaba de un objeto importante, llamada Perla de las Cuatro Almas, dónde ella tenía encerradas las cuatro almas que existían en este mundo. Ésta perla tenía un gran poder, haciendo que cualquier deseo se cumpliera, pero también estaba maldita porque, en vez de utilizarla para el bien, todos lo hacían por codicia.

Kagome parpadeó, preguntándose porque le contaba aquello. Recordó que una vez su abuelo le habló sobre esa perla, que tenía encerradas cuatro almas: Amor, Sabiduría, Valor y Amistad, y cuando todas ellas se juntaban y tenían un cuerpo, nacía un ser humano. Esas almas estaban encerradas en la mentes de todos, por eso decían que un humano era un ser muy frágil.

Lo más extraño de todo era que le apretaba el corazón escuchar esa leyenda, ¿por qué?

–Cuando la sacerdotisa logró convencer al hanyou de usar la perla para convertirlo en humano, algo grabe y estúpido sucedió –Kaede frunció el ceño y con el dedo pulgar acarició la mano de Kagome -: Un ladrón que estaba celoso del hanyou, vendió su alma, su cuerpo, a los demonios y, siendo ya poderoso, se transformó en el hanyou e hirió de muerte la joven. Luego, el bandido se transformó en la sacerdotisa y lanzó flechas al hanyou, diciéndole que muriera. Ambos (la sacerdotisa y el hanyou) cayeron en la trampa, ambos se odiaron y con ello lograron que la perla se vuelva impura.

Kagome se quedó callada, asombrada ante la leyenda. ¿Sería que se estaba volviendo a cumplir? Sacudió la cabeza, empezando a sospechar que se estaba volviendo su abuelo. Se secó las lágrimas y miró expectante a Kaede, ya que había tomado una pausa.

–La sacerdotisa llegó hacia el pueblo y encontró que el hanyou estaba destruyéndolo todo. Usando todas sus energías, le lanzó una flecha purificadora al hanyou, que quedó clavado en este árbol y, lamentablemente, la sacerdotisa murió –la anciana bajó la mirada, pero la levantó y miró a Kagome sonriente -. Cincuenta años después, apareció otra sacerdotisa, despertó al hanyou y empezaron a vivir muchas aventuras que terminó uniéndolos. Tuvieron muchos problemas, pero finalmente quedaron juntos.

Kagome se levantó y se acercó al árbol. Descubrió que, en el centro del tronco, tenía una gran mancha roja… como si fuera una cicatriz, alzó la mano y acarició el tronco. Vio una hendidura, y quiso saber que era, metió un dedo y sintió un pinchazo. Se cortó el dedo, pensó Kagome sorprendida, viendo como su sangre manchaba su blanca piel.

–Señora Kaede…

–Prefiero que me digas Kaede, Kagome.

La chica asintió.

–Aquí… -miró el árbol, que se movió por un viento refrescante y sonrió abiertamente -. Inspiró una leyenda muy triste, pero al menos terminó bien, ¿no?

La chica se sacó la sangre del dedo por entre sus ropas, y se lo cubrió con un pañuelo. La anciana sonrió y asintió. _"Esa fue tu historia, mi niña. Se está volviendo a repetir, pero al menos sé que todo terminará bien. Mi hermana… no, Kikyô ya encontró otro hombre a quién amar"_, pensó observando el cielo brillante.

–Vamos, mi niña, está empezando a hacer frío y es mejor que no te enfermes.

Kagome acompañó adentro a la anciana, y miró por la ventana al árbol. _"InuYasha… todavía no sé si podré perdonarte por lo que me hiciste"_, suspiró la muchacha y subió las escaleras, entrando en su habitación y tirándose en la cama. Miró el techo y poco a poco se durmió.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Era con InuYasha, pero había algo diferente en él, no era el mismo. Aún así, pudo escuchar que ella lo llamaba por su nombre y él por el de Kagome. Hablaban de todo un poco, y finalmente él decía que tomó una decisión, se marchó de su lado y… sonrió entre sus sueños.

–.–

Las sábanas estaban desechas por todas partes, algunos cuantos objetos estaban tirados y la mayoría rotos, la pared tenía algunas hendiduras e InuYasha estaba recostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Todavía no estaba del todo tranquilo, pero ya dejó de romper las cosas, aún así no dejaba de culparse. Amaba a Kagome, quería verla, pero sí lo hacía…

"_Estúpido"_, se dijo así mismo, cerrando los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía dolorosamente despacio, cerró sus manos, apretándose fuertemente. Si seguía martillándose de esa manera, acabaría muerto pero se merecía eso y mucho más.

Nunca conseguiría el perdón de Kagome, y menos cuando ella empezaba a tenerle confianza y aceptar sus sentimientos. Cuando ella le dijo te amo, lo tuvo que arruinar todo… Su culpa, metió terriblemente la pata y ahora no sabía como salir de ésta.

Abrazó la almohada, en un intento fallido de tranquilizarse porque sintió el aroma de Kagome entre ella. Gruñó y la tiró, sin saber dónde calló. ¿Por qué toda su habitación tenía el olor de ella? .¿O él se estaba volviendo un psicópata?

Un suave llamado lo despertó de su ensueño.

–Me importa quién carajo seas, pero déjame tranquilo –susurró InuYasha, viendo la pared atentamente y recordando el cuerpo de Kagome. Recordando todos los lunares que tenía en su brazo derecho, en aquél pequeño lunar en la planta del pie y sus palabras, sus sentimientos al hacerle el amor.

–InuYasha.

El chico frunció el ceño y apretó el puño. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle? No después de todo lo que le hizo.

–Vete al diablo, Inutaisho.

Él no respondió e InuYasha se sintió tranquilo por unos instantes.

–Hijo, me parece bien lo que pasó, debes alejarte de esa muchacha, no es para ti –replicó Inutaisho suavemente, sin golpear y sin alterarse -. Podría ser que estaba tras tu fortuna. Podría hacerte mucho daño.

InuYasha soltó una carcajada triste, oprimiendo su corazón de angustia. Su padre no entendía nada, Kagome no sabía que él era hijo de un multimillonario y que poseía una gran fortuna. Ella no le haría daño, es incapaz de eso y siempre interpondría el bienestar de los demás, que al de ella.

–Déjame en paz, Inutaisho –repitió fuertemente InuYasha y escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse, volvió a soltar un suspiro y tembló.

La iba a perder, no podría hacer nada.

Sin embargo… la puerta se abrió y escuchó unos suaves pasos acercarse a él, y una suave mano acarició su hombro. InuYasha sintió un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres, Kikyô?

La muchacha sonrió de lado y se sentó en la cama, apoyó su mejilla contra la de InuYasha, le sonrió y rozó sus labios contra la piel de él.

–Hacerte olvidar… de todo este dolor. Hacerte olvidar de… esa mujer y hacerte saber que eres sólo para mí, querido InuYasha.

¿Dolor? InuYasha tragó saliva, unos cuantos minutos después de darse cuenta lo que había hecho. Tomó sus ropas y se cambió rápidamente, salió corriendo de la habitación dejando sola a Kikyô en su cama y se subió al primer coche que encontró.

No… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Kagome? .¿Cómo pudo hacerse esto? Él no era así, jamás engañaría a una persona querida para él… y ahora…

Ahora lo había hecho. Había jugado con sus sentimientos, con Kagome y con Kikyô. ¿Qué pasaba después?

Dolor y las lágrimas. Estando en su departamento, sin poder contenerse más, tapó su rostro con las manos y soltó un llorozo… luego otro, y otro, seguido de un llanto que venía desde hace muchísimo tiempo conteniéndose en su pecho. Ya no podía aguantarse más.

–.–

Kagome se despertó, al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba su habitación. Se descubrió que había estado llorando, y se tocó la frente, estaba temblando. Había tenido un sueño tan extraño, y a la vez tan horrible… Lo único que recordaba, era un llanto…

Y, ese llanto, era de… _"InuYasha…"_.

_Continuará…_

_Les juro que ni hasta yo misma me perdono, sólo salió así… y aunque no me gustaba la idea de Kikyô, tuve que escribirla, lo siento. Sin embargo, quise mostrar la vulnerabilidad de InuYasha, ya que por más fuerte que sea… es muy débil sobre estas cosas._

_¿Qué les puedo decir? Me afectó J.K Rowling… Aunque, déjenme decirles, que jamás la odié tanto como ahora. Las parejas que puso… bueno, basta._

_En el próximo capítulo creo que menos les gustará, pero tranquilas… Todavía quedará mucho fic para largo rato y hacer un final…:P No sé los diré._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	11. ¿Kikyo o Kagome?

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo once:**

_¿Kikyô o Kagome?_

Había pasado una semana y todo no marchó bien, Kagome no quería ver a InuYasha porque todavía le dolía lo que hizo. La engañó vilmente y, lo peor de todo, por segunda vez en su vida, una no puede perdonarlo porque sí. Además, aunque las indirectas de Kaede parecieron funcionar en un principio, una voz en su interior le decía que debía esperar un poco más.

Se compró un tets de embarazo, y cómo se lo había imaginado el resultado dio positivo. No habías dudas ya, tenía un hijo dentro suyo y era de InuYasha. Kaede se mostró contentísima y no la culpaba, ya que era su bisnieto… pero ella no sabía que hacer: reír de felicidad o llorar de la tristeza. Sus sentimientos estaban divididos.

–Mi niña, come algo, debes estar muy fuerte desde ahora –pidió Kaede Igarashi con una sonrisa tierna hacia Kagome, quién miraba la comida pero no la comía -. ¿Estás preocupada?

La chica levantó la cabeza y negó rápidamente, frunciendo levemente el cejo y soltando un suspiro resignado. Tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer rápidamente, pero sin hambre en realidad, debía darse fuerzas… tanto por ella como para el bebé.

–¿Sabes? Éste niño será muy especial, no sólo porque es mi bisnieto, sino porque… es el hijo de ambos, querida Kagome –habló suavemente Kaede, viendo con una gran sonrisa como la chica comía y la miraba atentamente -. Es lo mismo que ocurrió cuando nació InuYasha… Izayoi estaba tan contenta con él, y no la culpaba. Sin embargo, el destino ya estaba escrito que ella debía morir y la misma Izayoi lo sabía.

Kagome dejó el tenedor en el plato y se limpió con una servilleta, miró sorprendida a Kaede y se preguntó como la madre de InuYasha iba a morir. Kaede era una sacerdotisa, tal vez por eso era tan sabía y le habría revelado su triste suerte a Izayoi… pero igualmente no lo encontraba sentido.

–Mi pequeña Izayoi… pobre, siempre pensó que moriría cuando InuYasha fuera más grande y por lo menos le hubiera encantado verlo crecer –por un momento, la mirada de Kaede se entristeció, la muchacha de mirada azul la miró preocupada -. Algún día tendré el valor para explicarte muchas cosas, pequeña, ahora es el turno que vallas a ver a InuYasha.

Kagome se levantó, golpeando la mesa con sus manos, negando con la cabeza y soltando un llorozo. No podía evitarlo… cada vez que pensaba ir a la casa de él, en su mente volvía el recuerdo de él abrazando a Kikyô. Tenía miedo de ir a visitarlo, de encontrarlo besándola o en su cama, tenía miedo de que le dijese algo… malo.

–No puedo… no puedo ir… -dijo suavemente Kagome, sin poder hablar más porque las lágrimas ya estaban a punto de salir.

Kaede se levantó, sin decir una palabra, y se alejó del comedor, dejándola sola. Kagome se sentó en la silla, con una mano en la cabeza y apretándose los labios. La servidumbre levantaron la mesa, pero nadie le preguntó que hacía allí o si estaba bien, tal vez Kaede les dijo algo… no lo sabía. Subió sus piernas a la silla, apretándolas hacia su pecho y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, soltando sus lágrimas pero sin llorar realmente.

Una semana había pasado desde que vio a InuYasha, una semana pasó desde que él le dijese que también la amaba, una semana pasó desde que él abrazó a Kikyô… Y, desde entonces, había llorando por las noches, sin contener su dolor porque recordaba sus encuentros con él, recordaba sus manos, recordaba sus besos, su olor, sus ojos.

–Ah… InuYasha –suspiró Kagome, sintiendo como sus lágrimas mojaban su piel, pero sentía tanto dolor… estaba tan confundida, y algunas veces pensaba que era tanto su sufrimiento que no podía llorar como todas las personas. De su garganta no salía ningún sonido de sufrimiento, y sus ojos sólo soltaban liquido… no gemía de dolor, su corazón latía normalmente y el nudo en su garganta algunas veces desaparecía.

Por eso mismo, algunas veces pensaba que era alguien frío, sin corazón. Sonrió levemente y se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y fue hacia la sala, dónde encontró a Kaede sentada y leyendo una revista.

–¿Te apetece bien si vamos ahora, Kagome?

La chica asintió y fue por un abrigo, ya que el otoño amenazaba con ser muy fresco este año. Luego, se subieron a un auto y marcharon hacia la casa de InuYasha.

Kagome se sorprendió de lo espacioso que era, estaba tapizado en finísima seda y había un televisor en los asientos. Debajo de dónde estaba sentada, Kaede le mencionó que había un pequeño bar para tomar lo que sea y si quería frituras, debía abrir una puerta trampa que estaba en el suelo.

–Usted está a la vanguardia, Kaede –bromeó Kagome alegremente, y la anciana le respondió la sonrisa.

–Soy una diseñadora de vestidos, muchacha, siempre debo estar a la vanguardia –explicó Kaede alegremente -. Además, era el auto predilecto de mi esposo para sacarme a pasear, así podía comer y beber cuando quisiera.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, y notó cual parecido tenía InuYasha con su abuelo, pero seguramente el abuelo no debió ser tan… tan… No, no podría definir ahora a InuYasha, ya que cuando creyó conocerlo, sintió que menos lo conocía.

–No te preocupes, querida mía, ya todo se pondrá bien.

Kagome bajó la mirada. _"No lo creo"_, pensó mordiéndose el labio.

–.–

InuYasha se encontraba sentado en el borde de una piscina, con unos bordados en mármol muy delicados y bellos, los asientos para tomar sol se encontraban impecables, el viento soplaba gentilmente y las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo. Soltó un suspiro, mirando su reflejo en el agua transparente.

–Señorito –llamó Nabiki, corriendo hacia él.

InuYasha miró sin emoción a su nana, la verdad ya no sabía que sentir. Con todo lo sucedido… con todo lo que pasó… ¡Era una basura! Nunca podría perdonarse por haber engañado de esa manera a Kagome, y también a sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿qué rayos sucedió con él? .¿Por qué sintió… esa necesidad de estar con Kikyô?

–¿Qué pasa, Nabiki?

La mujer regordeta se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aire, el muchacho la esperó pacientemente puesto que entendía sus años, y además tenía una enfermedad congénita en el corazón.

–Lo… están buscando, señorito.

–¿Qui…? –la pregunta de InuYasha quedó en el aire, a verla a _ella_ acercársele. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y se levantó de inmediato -. Gracias, Nabiki, puedes retirarte.

La mujer asintió y sin decir una palabra pasó al lado de Kagome, y cerró la puerta de dónde había salido. La muchacha se acercó a él, con la mirada en otra parte, si lo miraba estaba segura que se lanzaría a sus brazos… No, no podía hacer eso. Ya no podía seguirle el juego, ahora no podía hacer que no le importaba sus besos… sus abrazos…

–Kagome… ¡Kagome! –gimió InuYasha, acercándose rápidamente ante la mujer amada, rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola fuertemente hacia él. Sabía que no le respondería ahora, pero le bastaba con sentirla nuevamente así.

–InuYasha, basta, por favor, me haces daño –susurró Kagome, sin expresión alguna, él la miró por un momento a los ojos y asintió. _"Pero… ¿Qué rayos te pasó?"_, se preguntó interiormente la joven, viéndolo destruido y con ojeras en sus ojos, y su hermoso color violeta ahora era un triste lila.

¿Por qué InuYasha estaba sufriendo tanto? .¿Sería culpa, remordimiento por haberse ido lejos de Kikyô? Quería preguntárselo, pero la voz no le salía para estos casos. Tomó aire, se sacó las sandalias, se sentó en el borde y remojó sus pies en la tibia agua.

InuYasha hizo lo mismo, pero manteniéndose a distancia de la muchacha y mirándola. La miraba detalladamente, porque sabía que la iba a perder nuevamente y, al menos, quería recordarla así… tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan pura.

–¿Cómo has estado, InuYasha? –preguntó Kagome, mirando el cielo y moviendo sus pies, sonriendo tristemente.

InuYasha dejó de mirarla y cerró los ojos. También miró el cielo.

–Bien no podría decirse –respondió suavemente el muchacho, volviéndola a mirar detalladamente. Kagome sintió esa mirada, y se preguntó por qué él hacia eso con ella -. ¿Y tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros, deteniendo su movimiento y soltando un suspiro doloroso. Había esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar su voz… era un deseo que se había cumplido, pero se estaba volviendo una tortura.

–Lo mismo que tú, sólo que con mareos muy fuertes –contestó suavemente la muchacha, volteándolo a mirar tristemente -. ¿Qué te pasó?

El chico negó con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio, sonriendo un poco de lado, mientras que Kagome lo miraba preocupada.

–¿Sabes que odio que me miren así?

La chica soltó otro suspiro, moviéndose un poco para acercársele haciendo que InuYasha la mirara sorprendido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kagome lamió sus labios igual que él, estaban esperando un encuentro que no fue dado por una semana. ¿Cómo resistirse? .¡Era imposible! Él se fue acercándose un poco más, podía ver que su distancia se hacia muchísimo más corta, a igual que la de sus labios.

–I… InuYasha… –gimió Kagome, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entreabriendo sus labios, acercándose a él. Le dolía tanto haberse separado de esa manera.

El muchacho no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo decían todo… le pedía perdón, y sabía que esos ojos no eran capaces de mentir aún así… sentía que esto era muy grave y nada referente a lo que pasó en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo… InuYasha y Kagome rozaron sus labios, y sin soportarlo más se abrazaron con urgencia. Se besaron con desesperación, con amor, con una salvaje pasión que muy pocas veces salía a la luz. Jugaron con sus lenguas, probaron nuevamente ese dulce sabor de sus bocas que tanto habían deseado en todo este tiempo que parecieron años…

Cuando se separaron, Kagome le sonrió con agradecimiento, sonrisa cual InuYasha no pudo responder de simple cobarde que era. No, le era muy difícil sonreírle sin culpa, ya que él… Sintió una mano en su mejilla, y unos labios dulces en la otra. Cuando despertó de su ensueño, se dio cuenta que era Kagome.

–Mi pequeña… –susurró él, agarrándole la mano y besando su palma -. Mi dulce… –la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cabello de ella -. Mi gatita…

Kagome le acarició el cabello, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo muy preocupada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por él, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Quería permanecer siempre a su lado, estar con él, verlo feliz y no así…

–InuYasha… –murmuró muy bajito Kagome, apretando el abrazo y tratando de no llorar otra vez, le dolía tanto verlo así -. Yo sólo quiero… que seas feliz…

Kikyô frunció el ceño, viendo como la pareja se abrazaba cerca de la piscina. Bajó los ojos tristemente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. _"Perdóname… InuYasha"_, pensó la muchacha de negrísimo cabello y apretando el paquetito con mucha fuerza. Soltó un suspiro al aire y se encaminó hacia dónde estaban ellos dos, pero antes de que sucediera…

–Kikyô.

La joven se volteó a ver quién la llamaba. Era Kaede.

–¿Qué quieres, Kaede?

La anciana sonrió y se acercó a la muchacha. Kikyô frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego se tranquilizó, aflojando sus hombros y mirándola casi con arrepentimiento. No era de mostrar sus sentimientos frente a todos, prefería mostrar que nada le sucedía y que todo estaba yendo como Mizuki había planeado, pero estando con Kaede… sentía que no podía ocultarle cosas, como si ya no fuera más una niña pequeña.

–Quiero preguntarte si estás segura de hacer esto, Kikyô.

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida y las rodillas le temblaron. ¿Estaba bien hacer esto? .¿Estaba bien destruir la felicidad de InuYasha, de ella misma y de _él_ sólo por un montón de billetes? No, no podría estarlo: ¡era una locura, realmente! Pero todo estaba calculado y si Mizuki habría la boca, jamás podría volver a verlo.

Debía fingir que estaba obsesionada con InuYasha… aunque esa obsesión se haya olvidado con el tiempo, y se haya quedado en lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón.

Sin embargo, sonrió fríamente.

–No sé a lo que se refiere, Kaede.

La anciana miró por la ventana y vio a su nieto abrazando fuertemente a Kagome. Los dos eran unos tontos, podrían estar juntos pero hacen como si no les importara. Qué malo era el destino, pensó divertida, pero a la vez muy interesante.

–¿Tú no amas a otra persona, Kikyô?

La mirada que la joven le dio fue durísima, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, estiró la mano hacia dónde tenía el listón de cabello y se lo soltó. Así se sentía segura, se sentía hermosa y podía estar tranquila. Era como un refugio.

–Lo siento, Kaede, pero tengo que irme –dijo Kikyô con voz monótona y abrió la puerta que simulaba ser una ventana, y fue lentamente hacia dónde estaba la pareja.

Sintió una punzada. Kagome rápidamente se separó de InuYasha, totalmente confundida por el dolor que sintió en el pecho. El muchacho le preguntó que le sucedía, pero ella le pareció no oír su voz y sintió una presencia, no sabía como explicarlo… pero era como una fuerza muy poderosa se acercaba a ellos, al levantar la mirada y mirar por sobre el hombro de InuYasha sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _"Kikyô…"_

InuYasha siguió la mirada de Kagome y todo su cuerpo pareció temblar, su corazón dio muchas sacudidas y por un momento le pareció que se detuvo. Kikyô se veía serena, con el cabello suelto, dejando que volara por el viento fresco y sus ojos era fríos… muy fríos. Frunció el ceño y separó sus manos de la cintura de ella, y se puso delante de Kagome, como si fuera un escudo que quisiera protegerla.

–Hola, InuYasha. Hola… señorita –dijo Kikyô suavemente, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el gesto de los dos, sonrió levemente y se acercó a InuYasha -. Oye, ¿qué crees? Te tengo grandes noticias.

InuYasha sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba y sabía que no eran 'grandes' noticias. Las piernas de Kagome le temblaron y se aferró a las ropas de InuYasha, sintió que la vista empezaba a nublarse… Oh, no, se estaba mareando y era de los fuertes.

–InuYasha… estoy esperando un bebé.

El cielo todavía seguía cubierto de nubes, que cada vez empezaban a juntarse y hacerse gris. El viento parecía no tener piedad, soplaba con muchísima fuerza y algunas flores salía volando, siendo arrancadas de la tierra. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo.

Las rodillas de Kagome tocaron la baldosa blanca, casi de mármol. _"¿Qué…?"_, su respiración era jadeante y sintió que InuYasha se arrodilló frente a ella, y le tocaba el rostro, pero no podía escucharlo, sólo miraba a Kikyô.

–Y es **tu** bebé.

Kagome quiso hacer un esfuerzo. No podía ser… ¡era mentira…! Frunció el ceño, tratando de mantenerse conciente pero no podía enfocar bien los colores. ¡No podía ser, era sólo una cruel trampa! .¡Un engaño, InuYasha no pudo haberse acostado con ella!

No pudo… porque primero fue con ella, no podría haberla utilizado de esta manera. ¡Él no era así!

–¿C-Cómo…? –gimió Kagome entrecortadamente, mientras que los brazos de InuYasha la sujetaba con fuerza.

El muchacho ocultó los ojos tras su flequillo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba preocupado por ella, sin embargo… sin embargo él no…

–Sí, InuYasha y yo… estuvimos juntos hace una semana.

En ese momento, Kagome no aguantó más y sintió que su mundo se destruía. Su bebé… su pequeño bebé… ¿no contaba? .¿Acaso… él no importaba…?

–.–

La chica abrió nuevamente los ojos, sintiendo un _deja vú_ y miró dónde estaba. Se encontraba en una habitación hermosamente decorada, con las paredes pintadas con un suave amarillo y muchos estantes llenos de libros. Sintió una leve fragancia a hombre, un perfume irreconocible. _"¿InuYasha?"_

–¡Kagome! .¡Dios santo, qué alegría que estés bien!

Sí, no cabía duda, era su voz. Era él. Podía sentir un pequeño agarre en su mano y sus ojos enfocaron unos ojos lilas, los ojos de InuYasha.

¿Acaso lo había llamado? .¿Para qué? .¡No quería volver a verlo!

–I… Inu… Yasha… –balbuceó ella, apretando el agarre.

InuYasha besó el dorso de su mano con devoción y acarició el cabello de ella. _"Tenías que haberlo pensado dos veces, muchacho, antes de hacerle tanto daño a ella…"_

–¿Qué sucede? –susurró bajito, mirándola a los ojos.

_"¿Tienes el valor de mirarme a los ojos…? Ah, no puedo hacer nada contigo"_, pensó Kagome, no teniendo fuerzas para moverse ni hablar.

Sin embargo, sí para decir otra cosa.

Y lo peor de todo…

–¿A-A… a qui… quién… eliges, Inu… InuYasha?

–¿Qué dijiste, Kagome? –preguntó él, sorprendido que ella dijera tal cosa. Se sintió muy mal, le dolía mucho el corazón y le mataba verla en ese estado.

–¿A… A mí… o a Ki… Kikyô?

Y… lo peor de todo, fue que InuYasha no le contestó la pregunta.

–¡Listo, hijo! Pasado mañana te casarás con Kikyô.

Sino… fue Inutaisho.

_**Continuará…**_

_Mmm… Sé que tal vez les haya parecido mal, pero todo tiene su por qué y para qué. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez les tenga una grata sorpresa para los próximos capítulos. La esperanza es lo último que se muere. No dejaré que Inu se quede con Kikyô… por el momento (mirada maligna)_

_Besos!_


	12. El fantasma de ti

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo doce:**

_El fantasma de ti._

Kikyô entró elegantemente y todas las personas voltearon a mirarla. Llevaba una falda larga hasta las rodillas de color morado, una blusa blanca y un chaleco haciendo juego con la falda, los zapatos eran importados desde Italia y hacían ruido sobre la madera. El cabello se movía levemente, y su mirada era fría, mientras que sujetaba un clavel blanco, haciendo que los ojos de InuYasha se volvieran cada vez más claros.

Kagome espió por la puerta que hace unos momentos había entrado la novia, pero no se atrevió a seguirla. Sólo quería ver una vez más a InuYasha, pero ahora se arrepentía. Verlo en ese estado tan deplorable y deprimido no era como a ella le gustaba. Prefería verlo feliz, casándose con Kikyô… además, el pudo acostarse con ella a pesar de amarla, o decir que la amaba.

–InuYasha Igarashi, ¿acepta por esposa a Kikyô Ohkawa? –preguntó el juez, mirándolos atentamente tras sus gafas cuadradas.

Este era un caso realmente extraño, siempre atendía a jóvenes (y mayores, ¿por qué no?) felices y nerviosos. La novia era demasiado fría o no quería casarse, mientras que el novio parecía tener una depresión porque, en vez de nervioso, se lo notaba angustiado.

–Yo… -balbuceó InuYasha, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. ¡No podía hacerse esto! .¡Él quería casarse con Kagome, no con Kikyô pero su padre…! Su padre se metió, no le importó que Kagome también estuviera esperando un bebé suyo y lo llamó: 'ilegítimo'.

No podía traicionar a su amada y menos a su hijo, sin embargo Kikyô también estaba esperando un hijo de él. También tenía una parte de él en su interior, ¿por qué? .¿Cómo fue posible que no sintiera nada cómo cuando pasó con Kagome?

–¿Y bien, jovencito?

–InuYasha –reprochó Kikyô, mirándolo con su mirada fría pero igualmente en su voz notó la incomodidad y el reproche de que estuviera tardando tanto.

El chico miró hacia todos lados: a su izquierda estaba su padre con Mizuki. Él lo miraba seriamente y parecía estar a punto de levantarse, pero ella parecía estar tranquilizándolo. A su derecha, sentada y sonriendo con pesar estaba su abuela: Kaede, quién tenía un bastón entre sus manos y un sombrero enorme. Por impulso, observó la puerta y unos ojos como cristales, muy brillosos y llenos de lágrimas le devolvieron la mirada.

_"Kagome… ¡Kagome!"_, gritó una voz en su interior. Algo dentro suyo luchaba para ir hacia ella, abrazarla y besarla, para luego escapar y tener esto como un muy mal recuerdo. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movieron, sus ojos tampoco.

–Perdóname.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, al escuchar aquella palabra de InuYasha y vio como devolvía su mirada lila hacia el juez y bajaba la cabeza. Negó, lo negó, lo gritó interiormente, y su cuerpo cayó en un asiento, liberando su dolor en cristales. En lágrimas.

–Acepto.

El juez parecía contento y Kikyô también, porque sonrió de lado. _"Tu plan está yendo a la perfección, Mizuki"_, pensó la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos grises, _"pero yo no soy tu perrito faldero"_.

–Kikyô Ohkawa, ¿acepta por esposo a InuYasha Igarashi?

La muchacha lo miró por unos momentos, como tratando de transmitirle su mensaje. InuYasha la miró, viendo que sus ojos no decían nada, volvió hacia el altar y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, silbando despreocupadamente.

El juez alzó una ceja, consternado, realmente abochornado por el joven. En todos sus años casando a personas por civil, jamás imaginó ver que un novio silbara.

Se oyó un débil murmullo por la sala, pero pronto se acallaron, esperando la repuesta de la novia. Por su parte, Kagome ahogaba sus llanto con el puño, su visión era muy borrosa a causa de las lágrimas y sentía como poco a poco le estaban quitando a InuYasha. ¿Cómo pudo haberles pasado esto? Fue su culpa, por no haberle dicho que lo amaba anteriormente.

Por haber aceptado ir a la cuidad. Es su culpa de haberlo conocido, ¡es su culpa por haberse enamorado de él perdidamente! Tal vez ahora no habría bebé, no habría dolor, no habría InuYasha… No habría besos apasionados, ni suaves caricias, ni sonrisas arrogantes. No admirarían más las noches de luna nueva, no habría más el olor del pasto mezclado con su fragancia a hombre.

¿A quién podría amar ahora? .¿Qué podría hacer con todo este sentimiento que había en su interior? Se sentía tan desdichada ahora, tan humillada por él. ¡Nunca debió confiar en él, sabía que podría hacerle algo parecido pero igualmente él…! Se mofó de sus sentimientos, dijo que la amaba para después terminar casándose con Kikyô.

–Acepto.

Todos se levantaron, Kikyô e InuYasha se miraron, pero no se dieron sonrisas dulces y sus ojos no habían ninguna expresión de alegría profunda. No había emoción, no había ilusión, solamente había vacío en sus corazones.

–Pueden besarse, muchachos.

Kikyô se acercó a él, pero InuYasha la dejó en mitad de camino y se encaminó hacia la puerta con cierta rapidez. Inutaisho frunció el ceño en señal de furia, pero igualmente ya estaba satisfecho: su hijo, en adelante, tenía una familia a la que criar y él negocios que hacer.

–Kagome.

La muchacha alzó rápidamente la mirada, todavía llena de su pena y miró a InuYasha. Éste se sentó a su lado y la abrazó dulcemente, Kagome pudo escuchar su corazón, su respiración forzada… y un llorozo. Se apartó de él, y vio como las lágrimas estaban en las mejillas de él, intentó limpiarlas con su mano pero parecían interminables; InuYasha también intentó hacerlo con ella, pero parecían una catarata que jamás terminaría.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, cómo no queriendo separarse y lloraron su pena en el hombro del otro. No les importó que los invitados los miraran curiosos, ni la furiosa mirada de Inutaisho, menos la miradas sorprendidas de los padres de Kikyô y la ausente de la propia novia. Sólo lloraron, abrazándose fuertemente, mirándose a intervalos y volviéndose a perderse en sus miradas.

_"¿Por qué me hiciste esto?"_, decía la mirada de Kagome.

_"¡Yo no quería, no sé qué me sucedió! Me dejé llevar, supongo"_, respondía a su vez la angustiosa mirada del muchacho de cabellos negros.

_"No sé si creerte, me hiciste mucho mal… ¿Qué haré con nuestro bebé?"_

InuYasha se levantó, junto con Kagome y ambos, agarrados de la mano, salieron del juzgado y se sentaron en la parte de atrás del auto de InuYasha. Cuando la puerta tuvo el seguro, él acarició el vientre plano de ella y Kagome notó como él derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

–Pensaba todo el tiempo en ti. No sabía que hacer… llegó Kikyô, y a verla tan parecida a ti, Kagome, creo que me confundí. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos, porque quería tenerte cerca.

–A mí me dolió que hicieras eso. La dejaste embarazada, a igual que a mí.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla húmeda de su mujer. Sí, su mujer, porque aunque estuviera casado con Kikyô para él siempre sería de Kagome, y ella de él. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, que sus hijos crecieran y tuvieran otras familias… Tal vez en la muerte podrían estar juntos, al fin.

–No, no quiero…

Kagome lo miró con seriedad.

–Debes aceptar tu responsabilidad. Tenías que haber sido conciente, InuYasha, antes de dejarnos embarazadas a Kikyô y a mí.

InuYasha volvió a negar con la cabeza, con cierta alarma.

–¡No, Kikyô no puede estar embarazada! No sentí lo mismo cuando quedaste embarazada, Kagome, fue… fue muy extraño.

Ella soltó lágrimas, recordando su primera vez. Fue especial, muy especial, ambos sabían sus sentimientos con tan sólo las miradas y no había necesidad de palabras. Siempre hubo esa conexión, esa sensación de comprenderse más allá de las palabras, siempre existió… el 'amor'.

–En un momento sentí miedo, pero luego… luego un sentimiento extraño, y tu aroma había cambiado, Kagome –explicó InuYasha, viendo su mano izquierda y parpadeando, como tratando de entender sus propios sentimientos -. Había algo diferente en ti, pero en Kikyô…

–Dejame adivinar: no notaste ningún cambio.

–Sí –asintió InuYasha, consternado.

Kagome frunció el ceño, luego pasó una mano por su cabello y se mordió el labio. Fue rodeada por los brazos de él, se dejó abrazar… ¿Qué más daba ya? Ella lo amaba, tampoco podía dejar que sus últimos momentos juntos fueran un recuerdo amargo.

–¿Por qué me hiciste esto, InuYasha?

El muchacho le acarició el cabello y le besó la sien, tratando de retener sus propias lágrimas pero lo veía tan imposible. ¿Cómo terminó así? Él, el grandioso InuYasha, que juró nunca volver a llorar hasta que perdiera lo más importante… Ahora lo veía todo tan gris, y sintió que le arrebataron su corazón para aplastarlo contra una pared.

–Kagome, te amo, y es enserio.

La chica cerró los ojos por un momento.

–Vamos a estar juntos, sea como sea. Yo deseo cuidar a nuestro hijo, es él quién realmente me importa –soltó un suspiro exasperado -. No me mal interpretes, siempre serás… serás… –apretó los labios, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría de la boca -, siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

Kagome lo miró, recuperando un poco más de su color habitual y sonrió muy levemente. InuYasha se acercó a ella, rozando sus labios, pero finalmente terminó en un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él y aspirando fuertemente, recordando su aroma, su calor, recordando el sonido de su corazón.

–Podemos escapar, Kagome –dijo InuYasha, aún abrazándola y ocultando su rostro en el cabello de ella, oliendo su suave fragancia y sintiendo que las ideas se le escapaban de su mente, en un vago intento de prolongar más su cercanía.

–No, InuYasha, tienes responsabilidades –replicó Kagome, abrazándolo más fuertemente, recordando que ahora su querido era de Kikyô.

–También las tengo contigo. Tú eres quién realmente me importa, por mí Kikyô puede patalear o llorar para que no me valla… Pero lo haré, la que me importa eres tú, Kagome, por favor… creeme.

La chica se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

–Ya no sé si creerte.

InuYasha le acarició la mejilla, pero se escuchó un golpecito en la ventanilla del auto. Descubrió que era su padre, realmente enfurecido, InuYasha frunció el ceño y la besó.

La muchacha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida que él hiciera eso, pero lentamente fue respondiendo el beso, dándose una prolongada caricia al alma. Su corazón dejó de latir, o eso le pareció, tal vez latía tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sentía sin embargo… Los labios de InuYasha siempre lograron cautivarla, calmarla, hacerle olvidar de todo al su alrededor.

El muchacho la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él, temiendo de que se le escapara presionó una mano suya en la nuca de ella. Era un beso muy suave, también delicioso, que hacía que lentamente se fuera olvidado de su dolor, de la angustia y de que su padre estaba allí, mirándolos.

Se separaron para recuperar aire y la mirada que InuYasha le regaló fue profunda y decidida, entonces Kagome entendió que él decía la verdad… aún así, tampoco quería reconocerla.

–Te amo, Kagome.

–Yo… –suspiró, resignada -, te amo, InuYasha.

Él sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta, Inutaisho dejó que Kagome saliera del auto pero le regaló una mirada asesina. InuYasha, una vez fuera del auto, lo miró, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Me puedes decir que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? –preguntó Inutaisho duramente, casi como si estuviera hablando con dos pequeños que no entraban en razón -. Discúlpeme, señorita, pero mi hijo ya tiene una esposa y un bebé…

Kagome puso una mano sobre su vientre y lo miró dulcemente. Las palabras del padre de InuYasha ya no le molestaban, cuando su amado le decía que la amaba la dejaban en otro mundo, pero igualmente fue conciente de la severidad del problema.

–Lo sé, yo también estoy esperando un bebé de InuYasha.

Inutaisho frunció el ceño, pero no respondió al comentario de ella. ¿Qué podía decirle a esa jovencita? Ahora debía irse a su casa y no aparecer más, quedando en el olvido de su hijo.

–InuYasha, Kikyô está lista para ir hacia su luna de miel –anunció el hombre de cabello blanco, mirando a los padres de Kikyô por sobre su hombro, que miraban sorprendidos la escena que seguramente habían visto en el interior del automóvil.

–Lo siento, _padre_, ¿dónde era nuestra luna de miel? –preguntó InuYasha con evidente sarcasmo, pero hizo un ademán con la mano, en señal de saludo hacia los padres de Kikyô -. Hola, suegros.

Inutaisho ya le palpitaba la sien, pero trató de tranquilizarse. Su negocio con los señores Ohkawa estaba de por sí en la cuerda floja, pero eso no lo abandonaría jamás. Le era muy importante que esas tierras desaparecieran para comprar el mugriento rancho de una vez y para siempre.

–En la cabaña de tu tío, _InuYasha._

El chico miró a Kagome, regalándole una mirada triste pero a la vez cómplice.

Todo sea por estar al lado de ella.

_Todo sea por estar al lado de ella._

–¿Cuál? No sé si estabas enterado, _padre_, pero tengo _quince_ tíos.

Inutaisho gruñó severamente.

–De tu tío Masaki, _InuYasha_, ya sabes… el que te tiene _tanto_ aprecio –la voz del magnate millonario sonaba cada vez más sarcástica, pero se ocultaba tras un sonido de calma que, por lo tanto, tranquilizaban a los señores Ohkawa.

–¡Kikyô, mi niña! .¿Dónde estabas? –dijo la señora Ohkawa, más tranquila, y sonriendo a su única hija -. Creo que tu esposo se iba a ir sin ti.

Kagome sintió una punzada profunda en el corazón. _"Claro… InuYasha ahora es de Kikyô… ¿Podré alguna vez olvidarme de ti, InuYasha?"_, le preguntó Kagome, mirándolo fijamente.

_"No me olvides, Kagome, pronto podremos estar juntos… Si es que aún sientes algo por mí, mi pequeña"_, respondió InuYasha a su vez, regalándole una mirada cariñosa, terriblemente cariñosa. Kagome se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo aún en esta situación.

–Sí, estaba atendiendo unos asuntos –estaba agitada, corrió hacia el automóvil de InuYasha y se sentó en la parte trasera, ignorando lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido -. Vamos, ¿InuYasha?

El chico no había despegado los ojos de Kagome, sonrió tristemente y fue hacia el automóvil. Encendió el motor y lentamente se fue, arrastrando unas latas y un cartel que habían escrito: 'Recién casados'. _"Hubiera preferido: 'Recién entrados del infierno'"_, pensó InuYasha, frustrado.

Kagome vio como el auto se hacía cada vez más lejano, hasta que desapareció. Aguantó las ganas de llorar, suponiendo que cuando llegaran InuYasha la cubriría de besos a Kikyô y después estarían los dos, abrazados, en la cama. Tal vez él le haría el amor como a ella nunca se lo habría hecho, tal vez se olvidaría de ella finalmente…

–Muchacha, ¿dónde quieres ir? –dijo la voz amigable de Kaede, golpeándole suavemente el tobillo con su bastón, haciéndola despertar.

Kagome la miró a ella y luego hacia dónde InuYasha había desaparecido, y resopló enojada. _"Siempre terminaré haciendo lo mismo que tú"_, pensó.

–¿Sabe dónde queda…? –vio que Inutaisho las miraba atentamente, entonces Kagome se acercó al oído de Kaede -. ¿Dónde queda la casa del tío Masaki?

Kaede asintió y sonrió, después de despedirse de su hijo y los señores Ohkawa la llevó hacia su limosina. Le ordenó al conductor ir hacia 'El bosque azul', y se puso en marcha. Era muy lejos el lugar, podía decirse que incluso más que el pueblo dónde Kagome vivía.

La casa llamada 'El bosque azul' era inmensamente grande, tal vez contaba de tres pisos, y hermosamente bella. La entrada estaba pintada con un suave beige, las ventanas estaban remarcadas en madera y tenían floreros, dónde descansaban flores muy hermosas, de diferentes colores. Unos árboles inmensos descansaban en cada esquina de la casa, brindándole un escondite seguro y alguna que otra brisa en las insoportables noches de verano. Las tejas eran de un brillante rojo, y eso a Kagome le hizo recordar a las casas inglesas.

–Mira, allá está nuestra casa, Kagome.

La muchacha vio hacia dónde señalaba Kaede, que era el otro lado de un cristalino río. Se podía ver una casa pequeña, en comparación a 'El bosque azul', pero igualmente debería ser lujosa y hermosa, tal y como lo era Kaede. Aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar tan separados…

Su vista se fijó en el auto negro y luego en la casa, se preguntó si InuYasha estaría allí, si él sabía que ella estaba tan cerca de él. Aunque seguramente estaría a los besos y abrazos con Kikyô, aquél pensamiento le hizo enojar y comprendió de una vez por todas que estaba celosa.

–Vamos, mi niña.

–Sí, Kaede.

–.–

InuYasha miró por la ventana asombrado y salió rápidamente de la casa. Pensó que sus ojos estaban viendo mal o que su imaginación le estaba haciendo una mala broma, pero ella era _real_. Kagome estaba al otro lado del río, cortando unas flores que había en la orilla, había caminado un poco y se fijó en el reflejo del agua.

Rápidamente hizo gestos con las manos, tratando de llamar su atención. La chica levantó la mirada, pero pareció no haberlo visto porque después entró a la casa sin siquiera detenerse. InuYasha se sentó en el banco al lado de un árbol, y soltó un suspiro doloroso.

Tal vez se estaba imaginando cosas, tal vez debería entender que Kagome ya se habría ido a su casa. Tal vez fue un fantasma, el fantasma de una vida que podía haber sido si no hubiera cometido su estupidez. Tarde se dio cuenta que Kagome era, para él, todo… ella lo era y valía todo.

–Kagome…

_**Continuará…**_


	13. InuYasha y Kagome, parte 1ra

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo trece:**

_InuYasha y Kagome, parte 1ra._

_4 de Diciembre:_

_No será lo mismo que mi diario, pero necesito escribirlo. Estoy muriendo por dentro, estoy tan cerca de InuYasha pero a la vez tan lejos… necesito que me bese, que me abrace, que vuelva a decirme que soy la única para él. Tengo tanto miedo de volver a perderlo… lo necesito, además que estoy esperando un bebé suyo._

_¡No quiero que InuYasha se valla! ¡No quiero que él vuelva a enamorarse de Kikyô! Ella nunca estuvo esperándolo por dos años, ella nunca estuvo llorando por él, ella nunca lo vio perseguir a Yasha. Nunca vio sus sonrisas arrogantes, su mirada brillante._

'Puede que tal vez ella nunca lo hubiera perdido', dijo una voz en su cabeza. Kagome apretó el bolígrafo y luego lo lanzó contra la pared. Salió rápidamente de su habitación, de la casa, hasta que el viento pegó contra su rostro, sintiendo unas pequeñísimas gotitas del río.

InuYasha estaba sentando ahí, en el mismo lugar que ayer, podía sentir que la miraba fijamente, casi como queriendo penetrarle el alma. Kagome se arrodilló, sintiendo las pequeñas piedras contra sus rodillas desnudas, gimió de dolor y ocultó el rostro con sus manos, empezando a llorar.

Él hizo un amago de levantarse, también sufriendo al verla en ese estado pero no podía ir hacia allí, estiró una mano… como acariciando su pequeña figura, pero lentamente cayó, muerta, debido a la desilusión que en ese momento sentía profundamente.

La chica levantó el rostro, a ver que una sombra se acercaba y a verlo, sintió que se desmayaría. No se preguntó como hizo para llegar, no se preguntó si lo que hacía era correcto, no le importó Kikyô, no se acordó que tenía un hijo de él. Todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor, se esfumó, como si todo fuera una hoja de papel que era impulsada por una fuerte brisa.

Se levantó, sus piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer, pero sabía que él no la abandonaría… no ahora, porque en ese momento, en ese instante, en ese segundo, él le pertenecería… por esa eternidad, por esos pequeños milésimos que no eran ni un parpadeo.

–InuYasha… -susurró con dolor, con emoción, con angustia, con tristeza… con todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento y rápidamente fue corriendo a abrazarlo, rodeó su cuello con suavidad, poniéndose en puntitas de pie para estar más cómoda, mientras que él se encorvaba para esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella.

–Kagome… -murmuró a su vez, soltando un suspiro angustiado pero igualmente aliviado a sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, temblando como una hoja de papel -. Kagome.

No se dijeron nada más. No se besaron. No se hablaron. Ni siquiera se miraron… En ese instante, nada existía, ni ellos, sólo el amor profundo que sentía su corazón; su alma al estar con el otro. InuYasha aspiró su dulce aroma, a flores, tan deliciosas como ella misma y sonrió débilmente; ¡estaba con ella, la estaba abrazando! _"Idiota, ¿por qué no la besas ya?"_, preguntó una voz en su cabeza, pero la ignoró.

Simplemente quería estar a lado de su pequeña niña, de su dulce mujer, de su amante. Necesitaba este abrazado tanto como el corazón necesita latir para llevar la sangre a su cuerpo, porque eso era Kagome: su corazón, aquél órgano importante para su vida. Era única y muy difícilmente podría encontrar a alguien que la reemplazara, no… ella no podía ser reemplazada por nadie, ella era única.

¡Era Kagome, nada más que Kagome!

–InuYasha.

Ambos se separaron un poco, mirándose tiernamente, con los ojos brillantes pero no sabían si era causados por las lágrimas o simplemente por un efecto del sol. Sólo brillaban, y entendieron que era porque estaban juntos, solos, simplemente ellos en ese lugar.

–Estoy aquí –susurraron al unísono, apoyando sus frentes contra la del otro, soltando un suspiro leve, llenando de su aliento cálido el rostro del otro.

Volvieron a sonreír, y entonces, sin pensarlo otra vez, se besaron. Dulce, calmos, lentamente ambos recorrieron sus bocas con sus lenguas, llenándose, alimentando al alma con su sabor. El sabor del amor. Sí, ese era lo que sentían en ese momento: el sabor del amor, de lo más importante que sentían en ese momento.

Kagome gimió entre el beso, debido a la presión que causaban los brazos de InuYasha sobre los costados de su cuerpo. Era agradable encontrarse así, tan pegada a él, le encantaba sentir como él apretaba los puños contra su espalda, apegándola a él cada vez más.

Se separaron, Kagome se separó pero tomó una mano de él, entrelazándola con sus finos dedos. InuYasha supo en ese momento que no podría vivir sin ella, que era maravillosa y jamás podría enamorarse de otra mujer, porque nunca podría aburrirse… siempre había algo nuevo para él. Ahora volvería a descubrirlo.

Entonces, los dos juntos, entraron en la cabaña de Kaede.

–.–

Los ojos de Kikyô se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría así: tan abatida, tan desolada, pero igualmente tan feliz. ¿Qué sería aquello? Nunca antes lo había experimentado… Bueno, sí, con InuYasha cuando lo conoció, pero en ese momento no era tan fuerte como ahora.

_"¿Te amo? ¿Acaso te amaré?"_, se preguntó Kikyô, limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándose en el espejo. Se vio de perfil y se acarició el vientre, preguntándose si realmente tenía una vida allí, creciendo, un ser humano al que podría llamarlo suyo… sólo suyo. Un hijo. Un bebé. Su hijo. Su bebé.

Había estado tan sorprendida que no dudó en contárselo a Mizuki. Mala idea. La mujer se escandalizó, gritando alegremente y casi saltando de la alegría, nunca antes la había visto tan feliz: no obtuvo opción, debió aceptar casarse con InuYasha… Pero aquella mujer estaba esperando un bebé que, de hecho, SÍ era de InuYasha.

–¿Qué puedo hacer…? –preguntó en voz alta, tocando su reflejo y viendo lo deprimida que estaba: tal vez nadie se diera cuenta, pero por dentro sufría muchísimo y estaba segura que nadie podría comprenderle. InuYasha, su **esposo**, estaba completamente segura que jamás podría llegar a entenderla.

Escuchó ruidos por la ventana, pero no le importó. Su fría y calculadora mirada gris dio contra la ventana, viendo como una suave brisa movía las cortinas semitrasparentes, pero no sucedía nada. Haciéndose que estaba arreglando su cabello y alisando su vestido, vio que una persona estaba entrando.

–¿Sabes que hora es? –le preguntó despectivamente Kikyô, volteando a verlo, frunciendo profundamente el ceño, manteniendo una postura fría.

El hombre sonrió avergonzado y se acercó a Kikyô. Era muy alto, la mujer apenas le llegaba al pecho, sus hombros eran el doble que los de Kikyô y sus manos eran grandes. El cabello lo tenía suelto, justo como una vez Kikyô le comentó que le quedaba bien, y era de un suave color marrón, a igual que sus ojos. Era atractivo, sin duda algunas, y pero eso no debía incomodarla; ya estuvo al lado de muchísimos hombres muchos más guapos que él.

Pero, aún así, le hacia mantener la guardia, poner una barrera en su corazón y todavía no llegaba a comprender por qué. ¡Kikyô lo sabía, aquél hombre ya había roto todas sus barreras, inclusive mágicas! Su poder espiritual no servía contra aquél tipo, ni su frío carácter ni tampoco el aburrimiento, porque jamás pensaba abandonarla… Nunca quería dejarla porque era muy callada, y aquello la desconcertaba.

–Sí, las tres menos cuarto –respondió Suikotsu tranquilamente, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciendo un ademán despreocupado -. Sólo viajé desde la ciudad para verla, necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Kikyô perdió por unos momento la compostura y lo miró sorprendida, dejando ver sus sentimientos por un corto periodo de tiempo, atraves de sus ojos grises. Suikotsu sonreía dulcemente, como un buen doctor lo haría, y aquello la incomodaba cada vez más. ¡Dios, ella no era así, ningún hombre la había tratado con aquél cariño!

–Ya me viste, ahora márchate –replicó la mujer, notando cierta inseguridad en su voz y se arrepintió de hablar, porque Suikotsu se acercó a ella, haciendo un ademán para abrazarla, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza -. Mi esposo…

El doctor apretó los puños, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como aquella bestia que dormía en su interior levantaba la cabeza y empezaba gruñir. La joven pareció percatarse, porque le regaló una suave caricia en la mejilla.

–¿Por qué se casó con él?

–Yo…

Realmente Kikyô no sabía que responder en ese momento, estaba conciente que si le decía la verdad, él la dejaría y aquello… Un momento, ¿desde cuando dependía de un hombre? ¡Nunca! Pero, claro, nunca lo hizo… hasta que conoció a Suikotsu. Debía aceptarlo, debía admitirlo y recibirlo como una gran noticia, pero… pero no podía. Eso no sería ser ella.

–Mizuki y su padre me obligaron a casarme con él… Mis padres… también lo hicieron… -¿por qué debía darle explicaciones? .¿Por qué balbuceaba tanto? ¡Se estaba comportando como una estúpida!

Puso un mechón rebelde tras su oreja y sintió que estaba caliente, luego acarició su rostro levemente y comprendió que estaba levemente colorada. ¡No era posible! Nunca se sonrojaba…

–¡Señorita Kikyô, por favor, dígame la verdad! Dígame realmente que ese bebé… que ese bebé que usted tiene… -pidió Suikotsu, agarrándole sus pequeños hombros y acercándose a ella.

Kikyô bajó la mirada y asintió levemente, soltando un débil gemido y lo abrazó fuertemente, ocultando su rostro entre su pecho y sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta. ¡No importa que le estaba sucediendo, sólo necesitaba abrazarlo ahora! .¡Necesitaba sentirlo otra vez!

–Suikotsu… sí, el bebé es tuyo.

Suikotsu se separó de Kikyô, mirándola con sus claros ojos sorprendido. Por un momento, la joven pensó que la dejaría y así podría olvidarlo, pero no contó que la tomara entre sus brazos, estilo 'recién casados', y diera vueltas en sí mismo, riéndose alegremente.

–Señorita Kikyô… la amo.

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Le hombre la dejó nuevamente en el suelo y la acorraló entre la cama, ambos callendose entre el suave colchón. Kikyô acarició el rostro de él, luego el suyo, y después posó una mano suya en su corazón: ¿tan rápido podía latir?

–Suikotsu… ¿Cómo hago para saber cuando me enamoré de una persona?

El amable doctor sonrió cariñosamente, besando ambos ojos de la muchacha y acariciando su fino cabello. Era tan hermosa, tan pura, la adoraba, simplemente la adoraba.

–Yo te ayudaré a descubrirlo.

Acercando sus labios, ambos tuvieron un encuentro dulce y pasional.

–.–

–¡¿Dónde puede meterse una niña de siete años! –preguntó una voz semejante a un sapo, justamente el propietario parecía ser uno pero muy humanizado; ojos pequeñísimos, pero de verde moho, sin nada de cabello, excepto por los costados, y con su bastón que lo ayudaba a caminar. Buscaba la revoltosa niña de siete años -. ¡¡RIN, APARECE O JURO QUE NO HABRÁ POSTRE!

Una pequeña figura pasó unos metros más adelante, corriendo de un cuarto a otro, casi como un fantasma. Jaken, el fiel sirviente de Sesshômaru Igarashi, soltó un suspiro exasperado y, torpemente, fue hacia dónde había corrido la pequeña sombra.

Ni siquiera el fastidioso de InuYasha fue tan revoltoso de niño, al menos se quedaba en un rincón jugando tranquilamente con unos muñequitos. ¿Y Rin? ¡Oh, no, ella no era una niña buena y se quedaba sentada jugando con las muñecas a la mamá y al papá! ¡NOO! Ella sale corriendo por todas partes y él debía actuar de niñera, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el señor Sesshômaru podría jubilarlo, quería cuidar su empleo con uñas y dientes.

–¡BU, SEÑOR JAKEN! –exclamó alegremente Rin, una bonita niña de cabello largo, que siempre llevaba un mechón atado con una cinta roja, y pronto ex hija única. ¡Su mamá adoptiva tendría un bebé! -. ¡Jajaja, que chistoso es, señor Jaken!

A Jaken ya le cansaba andar cuidando a una niña, pero no imaginaba cuidar a un bebé y una mujer con un posparto. ¡No, la vida era tan injusta con él! Ojalá el señor Sesshômaru fuera más considerado con él, que entendiera que y no tenía treinta años, que ahora era un pobre viejo de cincuenta.

–¡Pequeña niña del demonio! –rugió Jaken, elevando su bastón, pero Rin salió corriendo por entre las piernas abiertas del mayordomo, y riéndose de él.

Sí, esa niña se estaba riendo de él.

Siempre lo hacía.

Nunca, jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Sesshômaru entró en la casa, con su acostumbrada imponente presencia. Era muy parecido a su padre, había heredado su albinismo, por lo tanto su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos de un marrón muy claro: casi ámbares. Era un psicólogo de alta categoría, porque era muy bien conocido que era capaz de escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle y aquello realmente le era muy indiferente.

–¡Señor Sesshômaru, señor Sesshômaru! –exclamaba la alegre voz de Rin, bajando las escaleras corriendo y con los ojitos brillantes de la excitación.

Sesshômaru miró como su hija adoptiva abrazaba sus piernas, él le acarició tiernamente su cabeza, pero con la mirada tan fría como un témpano de hielo… pero igualmente, mostraba calidez. Tal vez se debía a que su esposa estaba esperando un bebé, de él… de _ambos_.

–Rin, ¿fuiste buena niña?

La pequeña asintió reiteradas veces, muy contenta.

–¡Sí, señor! .¡Jaken jugó conmigo mucho tiempo!

Una pequeñísima, pero muy pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en el rostro duro de Sesshômaru, al escuchar aquella anécdota.

Levantó la mirada y ahí la encontró, bajando las escaleras con un abultado vientre, la mujer más hermosa del mundo… _Su mujer_. Podría admitirlo, pero siempre se lo guardaba para sí y prefería no andar diciendo esas cosas que, para él, eran estupideces.

–Jaken estuvo gritando todo el día –gruñó la mujer, con su cabello suelto, rozándole un poco más debajo de los hombros, levemente rizado y ojos cansados, de un profundo color escarlata -. Parece que no puede jugar en silencio.

Jaken se sonrojó furiosamente y ambos, mujer y sapo/humano, se fulminaron con las miradas. Jaken desvió su enfurecida mirada de la _intrusa_ (como él la llamaba, porque, por supuesto, ella era una intrusa en la prestigiosa familia del señor Sesshômaru), llendose hacia la cocina.

Una vez que el hombre/sapo desapareció de la vista, Rin soltó un suspiro y se movió cuando Sesshômaru se acercó a su esposa. Kagura frunció el ceño, deseando que no estuviera sonrojada como en este momento y entendiendo que, mientras que la chiquilla los miraba, deberían 'mostrar' su amor.

–¿Te duele algo, Kagura? –preguntó Sesshômaru, con su voz un poco más cálida, rodeando la ya no tan pequeña cadera de la mujer.

La joven, de no más de veinticinco años, bajó la cabeza y luego negó lentamente, volviendo a enfocar con sus ojos brillantes los de su _esposo_. Estaba muy cerca de ella, y esa presión en su cadera aumentó más, obligándola también a acercarse, la mirada castaña de Rin la estaba matando de la vergüenza.

Ojalá se hiciera rápido de noche, así Sesshômaru no la miraría con tanta frialdad, así sus labios no sabrían tan fríos y sus caricias harían arder aquella fogata de su interior. Estaba bien que hiciera eso, jamás pensó que llegaría a durar más de ocho meses con un hombre, y menos de casada… él lograba mantenerla siempre expectante de que hiciera algo y muchísimas veces la sorprendía.

–No tienes fiebre –repuso Sesshômaru, apoyando su frente contra la de Kagura.

La mujer embarazada por poco se muere del infarto y de falta de sangre, ya que todo había subido hacia su rostro y empezaba a marearse. Algo golpeó su vientre, un dolor enrome la obligó cerrar los ojos y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Sintió algo húmedo entre sus piernas, y lo supo… su bebé… el bebé…

–Sesshô… maru… ya viene…

El hombre abrió levemente los ojos, soltando la cadera de su esposa. Rin los miró alternativamente, y luego en el piso.

–¡Señor Sesshômaru, mire!

Le explicaron mucho antes a Rin, que aquello significaba que su madre había roto la bolsa dónde contenía al bebé y eso significaba que estaba a punto de tenerlo. Sus ojos castaños brillaron alegremente, y movió las ropas de su padre adoptivo, emocionada.

–¿Qu… qué hago? –preguntó Sesshômaru con voz fría, pero igualmente se vio que la vena de su sien estaba marcándose; Kagura nunca antes lo había visto tan nervioso.

Eso la desesperó.

–¡LLÉVAME HACIA UN HOSPITAL, IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO!

–.–

Al abrir los ojos, Kagome se dio cuenta que no fue un sueño, tampoco que era una pesadilla. Estaba acurrucada en el pecho de InuYasha, que seguía durmiendo profundamente, y lo miró, tratando de ver algún indicio de que estaba fingiendo, que se sentía culpable de haberla transformado en su amante. Acarició su pecho desnudo con timidez y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No llores, Kagome –pidió InuYasha, mirándola con un ojo y acariciándole el rostro, besó sus labios y la abrazó fuertemente contra sí -. No quiero volver…

Kagome se acurrucó contra su pecho, sintiendo su desnudez y sonrió levemente a escuchar el corazón de él, pero se apagó dándose cuenta que era un latir doloroso. ¿Cómo podía quererla tanto… tanto, que le causaba dolor? .¿Cómo podía amarlo, sufrir porque él sufría al quererla?

–Yo no quiero…

InuYasha la calló con sus labios, acariciándola íntimamente. Sus manos viajaron de sus hombros hacia sus senos, moldeándolos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y los pezones poniéndose duros. Ella gimió entre el beso, abrazándolo por el cuello y poniéndose arriba de él.

–Yo no quiero ser tu amante.

InuYasha asintió, haciendo movimientos circulares en su cadera, mirándola con sus ojos lilas brillantes. Aún había dolor, aún había arrepentimiento.

–Yo tampoco quiero ser el tuyo –respondió InuYasha, viendo como ella se acercaba hacia su boca y lo besaba dulcemente, sus manos acariciaban su pecho, encendiéndolo -. Yo quiero… que tú seas… seas mi mujer.

Kagome sonrió levemente, colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, tratando de no preocupar a InuYasha. Él no podía verla triste, porque si lo hacía, entonces se fugaría con ella y… aunque resultara tentador, Kikyô también estaba esperando un bebé de él.

–Ya soy tu mujer… siempre lo seré.

–Te amo.

Los ojos azules de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Yo también.

Y entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia, entre sonrisas leves y lágrimas de dolor, InuYasha y Kagome fueron uno. Era como tantos encuentros anteriores, se fundieron entre sus cuerpos, chocando su caderas en un ritmo único y primitivo, tan viejo como el mundo mismo… pero que siempre parecía nuevo.

Estos eran sus encuentros. Siempre, tal vez, se verían así. Pero, no por eso, ellos dejarían de ser quienes son. Aunque quisiera, no podrían borrar sus nombres.

Nunca dejarían de ser InuYasha y Kagome.

_**Continuará…**_


	14. InuYasha y Kagome, parte 2da

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

**Capítulo catorce:**

_InuYasha y Kagome, segunda parte._

Kagome abrió los ojos, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho a ver como el muchacho de ojos violetas se levantaba de su cama, y empezaba a vestirse. Ni una palabra. Ni una muestra de cariño. Ni un rastro de ese InuYasha que hace una hora le había hecho el amor.

Era increíble como todos sus sueños eran desmoronados, como eran rotos y todo por venir a esta ciudad, por creerle. Todo… todo…

–¡Todo es por tu culpa! –bramó, sentándose en la cama, con las sábanas apretadas contra su pecho, tapando su desnudez -. Eres… ¡Eres un idiota! –soltó un gemido, sin poder contenerse más, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro entre ellas.

InuYasha empezó a abrocharse su pantalón, agarró la camisa tirada en el suelo y se la colocó como si nada, como si Kagome no estuviera. Apretó sus puños fuertemente a igual que su mandíbula, volteando a verla apenas percibió un llorozo…

–¡Vete con ella! –exclamó Kagome, dejándose abrazar por él, enterrando sus uñas en la tela blanca, ocultando su boca en el hombro del muchacho -. ¡Acuéstate con… con **esa** mujer¡Dile que la prefieres a ella… Qué la **amas**!. ¡¡Déjame volver a mi casa, por favor!!

_"Déjame vivir sin ti…"_, agregó ella en silencio, llorando como una niña, gimiendo, hipando, llorozando. Igarashi la acunó suavemente, diciéndole pequeñas palabras en el oído, hablando con voz calmada y tranquila.

InuYasha la abrazó con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su pequeña estaba sufriendo, su pequeño amor estaba destruyéndose entre sus brazos… ¿Qué debía hacer¿Podría dejarla sola¿Podría criar el bebé de Kikyou sabiendo que Kagome… tal vez también tuviera a su bebé?

Se tragó sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se tragó su orgullo, su dolor. Se tragó, inclusive, la realidad; simplemente existía su pequeña ahora.

–Te amo, Kagome.

–¡No! –gimió ella, separándose bruscamente, tapando sus oídos, apretando sus manos con fuerza y negando.

–Te amo –volvió a decir, con voz ronca, más fuerte, tomando las pequeñas muñecas con sus manos -. ¡A ti te amo!

Higurashi se mordió el labio inferior, lastimándose, pero no le importó. Lo miró a los ojos, con aquél triste color gris pálido, casi blancos. InuYasha sólo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa muy pequeña, casi inexistente, con los ojos tan pálidos como Kagome.

–¿Por qué te acostaste con ella?

InuYasha no respondió. La miraba.

–¿Por qué, si me amas tanto, lo hiciste?

Se acercó, rozando sus labios en un pequeño beso, muy pequeño. Kagome cerró los ojos, InuYasha la soltó y se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado, íntimo. Era como un salvavidas, como un pequeño refugio de la realidad.

_El amor… aveces duele._

Volvieron a besarse, a rozarse con suaves caricias pero nada más. Sentían que no podían hacer revivir aquellas llamaradas de pasión, del amor con un toque lujurioso. Nada más querían besarse, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasaría si esta era la última vez que se veían?

Tal vez seguirían sus vidas. Tal vez InuYasha decida quedarse con Kikyou, prefiriendo a ese pequeño niño que al suyo. Tal vez se enamoraba de otro joven que cayera de sorpresa en su casa y así, finalmente, podría formar una familia.

La que nunca podría tener con el chico que amaba.

No siempre el amor salía triunfante. No siempre el amor solo era felicidad, alegría, mariposas en el estómago y estar en las nubes.

**OOhh, but I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
**_Oohh, pero yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo_**  
Walk the streets of love**

_Caminé las calles del amor  
_**And they're full of tears**

_Y están llenas de lágrimas_**  
And I, I, I, I, I, I, I**

_Y yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo_**  
Walk the streets of love**

_Caminé las calles del amor_**  
For a thousand years...**

_Por unos mil años…_

Volvieron a separarse, mirándose a los ojos por última vez.

_"¿Cuándo volverás?"_

_"Esta noche"_

_"¿Me amas?"_

_"Sí, claro. ¿Y tú?"_

_"También. ¿Siempre será así?"_

_"No lo sé"_

Sus miradas se comunicaron silenciosamente y entonces, él se separó de Kagome. La muchacha tomó sus ropas, también cambiándose.

Pronto escucharon aquella dulce y triste canción. Kagome se le encogió el corazón, InuYasha sentía que ya no lo tenía; tal vez era porque le pertenecía a su pequeña mujer, a su pequeña gatita.

–Hola, abuela –saludó el muchacho de ojos violetas, soltando la mano de su gatita, volteando a ver hacia la casa que se asomaba entre las grandes ventanas de esa entrada -. Vine de paso para saludarte, me tengo que ir.

InuYasha la miró y luego sonrió con aquella sonrisa falsa que tanto asustaba a Kagome. Se sintió culpable; ¿por qué no podía ser todo como era antes¡Ojalá él no hubiera aparecido nuevamente a ese lugar!

Kaede le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Tomó una mano de su nieto, luego otra de aquella muchacha y las juntó.

–Los que se aman profundamente, los une un lazo rojo que es muy difícil de romper –la mirada de ella se transformó algo nostálgica -. Y mucho más de separar.

Volvió a tragarse su orgullo. Kagome se sonrojó débilmente, tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas. Él notó aquello y, sólo por un instante, logró sentirse mejor.

–Me tengo que ir, volveré esta noche, abuela –le dijo InuYasha, saliendo por la puerta y tomando su bote, cruzando aquél lago.

Finalmente cuando él se fue, Kagome respiró tranquila y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rompiendo en su llanto. Kaede la abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo ese dolor en su hombro y tratando de calmarla.

Esa niña había sufrido demasiado, no era justo recibir ese feo golpe en su corazón. Su hijo era un insensible, simplemente quería el poder.

–Mi niña, todo se arreglará –susurró Kaede en el oído, llevándola hacia fuera para que se tranquilizara un poco.

_"InuYasha…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta tras suyo suavemente, soltando un suspiro algo cansado. Aspiró profundamente el olor de su camisa, que casualmente tenía aquél perfume tan dulce y tierno, tan suave… tan seductor.

Deseaba compartir su vida con aquella pequeña gatita, deseaba estar con ella y no con Kikyou, deseaba poder amarla con tranquilidad pero no podía.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, como si cada peldaño fuera un horrible obstáculo. Estaba decidido hablar con Kikyou, quería hacerle saber que él amaba a otra mujer y aunque ella también estuviera embarazada de él... No podía permanecer a su lado.

La puerta de esa habitación estaba cerrada, tal vez dormía pero tenía urgencias. La noche estaba cayendo y él quería terminar lo más rápido posible para ir con su Kagome, necesitaba verla ya. Sonrió con nostalgia a posar su mano en el pomo de la puerta, recordando que antes de venir aquí podía tenerla y verla todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Las sábanas blancas y de seda estaban desparramadas, Kikyou estaba durmiendo con calma y _desnuda_, sus brazos abrazaban a otro cuerpo…

Tuvo una sorpresa muy grande. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un amargo sabor en la boca empezó a nacerle. ¿Era posible?

–¿Kikyou? –preguntó con amargura, apretando fuertemente los puños. Se sentía ultrajado, maltratado y _engañado_ -. ¡¡Maldita sea, despiértate, Kikyou!!

La chica se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con sorpresa. Nunca había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que casarse. Suikotsu se despertó, sonriendo levemente al percibir esa desnudez pero entonces se dio cuenta de una presencia.

–Estuviste… estuviste todo este maldito tiempo… -las palabras se juntaban en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, se encontraba furioso -. ¡¡Zorra!!

Ella se encogió, y abrazó a Suikotsu, empezando a llorar. InuYasha simplemente entrecerró los ojos, encontrándose fuera de sí. Pensó en Kagome, en la pequeña que lo estaba esperando y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Esto debía terminarse, ahora.

–¿Señorita Kikyou¿Qué le sucede? –le preguntó con tranquilidad Suikotsu, pasando su mano por el cabello negrísimo de su amada, preocupado por aquél llanto.

–¡No lo sé¡No lo sé! –Kikyou se sentía confundida, la mirada que le dirigió InuYasha fue tan extraña, su corazón se había paralizado de tan solo verlo.

Había sentido miedo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que… temía no volver a verlo. Recordó inconscientemente cuando él la besó, pensando que era otra, cuando él la acarició aunque aquello era para otra persona, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos… y había pronunciado el nombre de Kagome.

_'Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…'_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, apretándola fuertemente. Esa voz… jamás había escuchado tal cariño en él, ni mucho menos cuando estuvo con ella. Sería posible… ¡Esto no podía ser!

–¿Se… señorita? –preguntó Suikotsu preocupado, tomando el rostro enrojecido de Kikyou y con los pulgares le secó esas traicioneras lágrimas -. ¿Él… era su esposo?

Con un violento movimiento, la mujer soltó su rostro y le dio la espalda, abrazándose fuertemente. Se encogió ligeramente, era terrible ese dolor en su pecho. _"InuYasha…"_, pensó Kikyou con una mano en su corazón, hipando.

–¿E… era él, señorita Kikyou? –preguntó el doctor, rozando con sus manos los hombros desnudos de su pequeña niña.

Tal vez, en ese instante, la había perdido para siempre.

Kikyou asintió ausente, secándose las lágrimas y acariciando su vientre. ¿Podría ser que tuviera un hijo de InuYasha? Ahora empezaba a dudar, pero sabía en lo profundo de su mente cual era la verdad.

–¿Lo… lo sigue amando?

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Temblorosamente, besó ligeramente el cuello de Suikotsu y luego los labios de él, queriendo borrar por unos momentos la mirada de InuYasha.

Aunque cuando miró a su doctor a los ojos, descubrió un ligero brillo de color violetas. Otras manos empezaron a tocar su cuerpo, otros labios empezaron a besarla, y otra voz le susurraba cuanto la amaba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de la verdad… había hecho el amor con InuYasha.

–.–

Un mal presentimiento.

Inutaisho se levantó de su escritorio para observar desde su impotente ventana como las nubes oscurecían el cielo y el agua rápidamente empapaba los vidrios. Sus ojos dorados parecían los de un felino y arrugó su boca.

–¿Mizuki? –preguntó Inutaisho a la persona que habría sus puertas -. Sabes que no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Escuchó el frufrú de la tela arrastrar contra alfombra y unos pasos suaves y delicados. Él cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el pasado, recordando a su pequeña mujer de ojos violetas… a la pequeña princesa que había llegado de la nada y cautivado su corazón.

–¿Por qué, Inutaisho? –preguntó una voz tranquila y con un ligero reproche. Esa voz… ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no la escuchaba?

Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, y pronto sintió aquél calor que tanto había extrañado y añorado en sus sueños.

–Era lo mejor.

Apretó su mandíbula fuertemente cuando ella movió su cabeza por entre su espalda, y aquellas noches que tanto lo atormentaban, aquellas caricias casi olvidadas, volvieron a su mente como si de una película vieja se tratase.

–Tú no puedes saber eso.

–¡Sí, lo sé¡Sé lo que es importante! Si dejo que se valla con ella… –bajó su cabeza, atormentado -. Si sólo hago eso… Él sufrirá.

–Mi amor¿por qué piensas eso? –él volteó lentamente, cerrando los ojos, no quería que su ilusión se esfumara como siempre. Quería estar con ella, deseaba poder acariciarla, besarla, y hacer tantas cosas con su pequeña princesa.

–No sabes lo que yo sufrí…

Sintió como una pequeña mano acariciaba su rostro.

–No sabes cuanto te extrañé…

Una ligera respiración se acercaba.

–No sabes cuanto te amé…

–Tú tampoco sabes cuanto sufrí, cuanto te extrañé, cuanto te amé… ¿Lo sabes, acaso?

Permaneció callado, deseando que lo besara.

–No.

Podía verla atraves de sus ojos, podía sentir como se acercaba lentamente hasta finalmente rozar sus labios en una delicada y tímida caricia, como siempre. Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

–Entonces, déjalo… deja que haga lo que más desea…

–No quiero que sufra.

–No lo hará.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Shh, bésame.

Y con temblor, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo contra sus brazos y hundió su boca entre la nada. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y un relámpago iluminó su estudio. Soltó un suspiro, tapando el rostro con su mano y descansó la mitad de su cuerpo contra el escritorio.

Percibía un olor a cerezo en todo el lugar.

Algo le llamó la atención y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo una flor de sakura. La tomó, descubriendo que ese… era el broche de su querida… de su princesita.

–Izayoi…

–-.–-

Kagome tocaba un mechón de su cabello, para luego pasar un cepillo. Era tan inútil cepillarse el cabello ahora.

¿Para qué arreglarse?

¿Para qué maquillarse?

¿Para qué ocultar todo su rostro por cosas tan superficiales? No había necesidad de ser linda, de ser bella.

No tenía a nadie para demostrárselo.

Allá afuera la lluvia caía con una intensidad increíblemente poderosa, como si algún _kami_ estuviera furioso.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Escuchó los gritos de Kaede y unos pasos rápidos acercarse a su habitación. Permaneció quieta, con el corazón adolorido y cuando la puerta se abrió apareció él.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba todo mojado y se encontraba jadeante. Pudo ver, sobre el espejo, unos ojos relampagueantes y furiosos.

¿Quién era él?

–Vámonos.

Pero ella no se movió, sólo tomó su cepillo y trató de desenredarse el cabello.

–Dije que **nos vamos**.

Le dolía verlo así. Él no actuaba de esa manera. Así no era él…

–Vete de aquí –respondió ella con voz fría, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Tenía la misma frialdad, el mismo odio que esos ojos dorados de Inutaisho. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué actuaba así?

–¡Mierda, Kagome! **Nos vamos**.

–Dejame en paz.

Notó como él apretaba el pomo de la puerta.

–**¡¡VÁMONOS!!**

–¡No quiero irme con Inutaisho! –rugió ella, volteándolo a ver fijamente y los ojos pálidos se abrieron de par en par cuando el puño atravesó el cristal de la puerta.

–No pronuncies el nombre de ese maldito… –jadeó InuYasha, arrodillándose. Miles de cristales se incrustaron en su puño profundamente y el piso comenzaba a mancharse de sangre -. No me compares con él…

Kagome se levantó y corrió hacia él, soltando lágrimas.

–¡InuYasha, InuYasha! –tembló violentamente al ver su mano lastimada, y comenzó a llorar -. ¡¿Por qué te hiciste esto¡¿Qué te sucede¡Tú no eres así!

–Fui un estúpido…

–InuYasha…

El muchacho bajó su cabeza, incapaz de mirar a la joven que él amaba tanto…

–Fui un tonto.

–¡Inu–…!

–¡Nos iremos juntos, Kagome! –los ojos violetas de InuYasha volvieron a tener esa fortaleza, esa decisión que alguna vez atrajo mucho a la joven que se encontraba llorando -. Odio esto… –agregó, refiriéndose al dolor de su mano.

–¡Kaede, señora Kaede¡Por favor, señora…! –pero InuYasha la calló con su mano sana, tomándola del rostro y la besó suavemente.

–Kagome, te amo. Te juro que… que… vamos a ser felices… Nada más tú, yo y… nuestro cachorro… Nada más –cerró los ojos para brindarle una sonrisa que la tranquilizase, pero no sirvió de mucho.

–¿Y Kikyou?

–Olvídate de ella, no importa… –volvió al gemir cuando intentó mover su mano lastimada, clavándose más los cristales.

–¡Basta, deja de mover tu mano¡¡Kaede!!

La mujer regordeta llegó corriendo lo más que podía debido a su edad y ahogó un grito histérico al ver su puerta rota y la mano de su nieto lastimada.

–¡Por dios santo, InuYasha¡¡Vamos, ayudame Kagome!! –Kaede lo levantó a igual que la muchacha y los tres se dirigieron hacia el living -. ¡Llamaré al doctor¡Oh, niño tonto¡No, ni se te ocurra mover la mano!

Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo miró preocupada. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así de furioso?

No parecía ser el InuYasha que se había ido.

–Vamos a estar juntos, Kagome. Sólo tú y yo –dijo InuYasha jadeante, volviéndole a sonreír y ella le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–InuYasha…

¿Qué sucedía ahora?

_**Continuará…**_

_Perdón por casi dos años de demora, tuve asuntos pendientes y había comenzado a publicar un nuevo fic, pero me temo que no podré continuarlo. Espero que sepan disculparme. Aviso que estamos llegando al final de Despiértame… ¡Estén atentas! Muchos gracias por sus mensajitos._


End file.
